What I Like About You 2
by Tiffyxox
Summary: With eight years of friendship behind them, Randy and Ella had expected married life to be nothing but perfect – and so it was, to begin with. A mistake can be forgiven once, but what will they do once it happens again?
1. Surprise

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I said this was never going to happen... but damn, I just couldn't go on without writing Randy and Ella any longer! I'm still not exactly sure where this is going to go, but it is going to be a full story – not to mention my last here on . I love all you guys so much, but it's time to move on with my writing if I ever want to become a successful author.**

**Anyway, enough with that. Here's the first chapter of What I Like About You 2. Pretty creative title, huh? Haha. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you think and also, what you would like to see in the future chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Surprise

_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._

I lay in perhaps the most comfortable bed I had ever felt, a permanent smile placed across my lips as I looked around the gorgeous villa, my hands absentmindedly tracing the muscular arm beside me as I lay my head against his chest, waiting for him to wake up.

I couldn't believe that the past twenty four hours had really happened. When I had woken up to the bright morning light, I had expected it to have all been a dream. Not only the day previously, but the past year of my life. Surely it hadn't really happened...

But as my eyes found the familiar tattoos on the arm beside me, my grin grew even wider. It wasn't a dream at all. I was lay beside Randy Orton, the man who I had loved since I had laid eyes on him all those years ago during the first year of college.

Not only that, but he was really mine. I was finally his... and we were _married_.

The wedding had been perfect, I honestly don't think it could have gone any better. Unlike my engagement to Jesse, we had taken our time planning everything out. We'd made sure that everything was absolutely perfect, and then eight months after he'd asked, we finally tied the knot.

We'd only had a small ceremony in our hometown, nothing fancy like what had been planned last time. We invited only our extremely close friends and family – which included both Pierre and Jesse. I had been surprised when Randy had said he wanted to invite my ex, but after we had worked everything out at his own wedding, it was only right.

"Hmm, that tickles," His voice mumbled in my ear as I continued to draw lines across his arm, and I giggled lightly, snuggling into his side even further as I lifted my head to find his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, my own eyes closing slightly as he ran his free hand through my hair, brushing strands out of my face.

I pulled a face as I watched him yawn, knowing that he was probably still exhausted from the crazy day we'd had. We'd left the reception late, leaving us barely any time at all before we had to catch our plane to the Caribbean for the honeymoon. By the time we'd arrived at our destination, we had only a few short hours to sleep before the sun came up.

The lack of sleep hadn't bothered me in the slightest, I was pretty sure I was still running on adrenaline from the day before – but Randy, on the other hand, looked like he needed to stay in bed for an entire day – not that that was a problem with me, or anything.

"Yes," He faked a frown, pulling me even closer to him, "I was having this amazing dream about some hot blonde girl that I got married to yesterday, and you just had to interrupt," He rolled his eyes playfully, before his patented smirk appeared.

"Wow, really?" I grinned, playing along as I lifted an eyebrow, "That's crazy; I had a dream like that too. I was marrying some gorgeous guy with tattoos and the most perfect smile ever – any idea who he is?"

"Haha," Randy fake glared, before his smile returned and he leaned forward, placing the sweetest kiss against my lips.

I leaned in to him, smiling as he lay down on his back, letting me take control. I placed soft kisses along his jaw line, down his neck and across his collarbone, grinning wickedly as I heard a groan escape his lips.

"I could get used to this," He spoke up as I stopped and rested my chin against his chest, rolling my eyes at his words and making him chuckle. His eyes found mine again and he stared at me intently in comfortable silence, his hands yet again finding my hair. His fingers expertly ran through it, tugging away the knots gently. "I can't believe this is real."

"Neither can I," My eyes closed from his touch as I shook my head. Truthfully, after the disaster that was my previous wedding, I'd have thought I'd been put off of marriage for my entire lifetime... but the minute Randy had asked me, I knew that this time it was right. Everything bad that had happened in the past had happened for a reason, to get myself and Randy to this point.

"It's crazy that two years ago you were my best friend... and only my best friend," His mouth pulled up sadly, and I snuggled closer, trying to tell him without words that it was okay. It may have taken him years to realise how he felt, but at least he had. "Now I have no idea how I could live without you, Ella."

"I know the feeling," I smiled ever so lightly, "And you won't have to, Randy. No matter what, we'll always be together."

"Through thick and thin?" He asked, taking a hold of the back of my neck and inching my face closer to his. His eyes searched mine, and I couldn't help but smile at how utterly perfect he was, even when he looked exhausted.

"No matter what," I nodded, before I closed the gap and kissed him. I felt his hands lower to my waist and I squealed as he flipped me over, his smirk returning as he rested above me, his elbows holding his weight on either side of my body.

"So, Mrs. Orton..." He stopped, his grin growing even wider as he leaned down and kissed my earlobe, "I like the sound of that," He chuckled, his voice husky as he whispered in my ear. I bit my lip, shivers running down my spine. His voice had always been one of the things that got to me before, and things certainly hadn't changed.

"Me too," I barely managed to get out, not being able to hide my desire as I ran my fingertips along his shoulders and down his back, "You were saying?"

"I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to do today, sightseeing, or something," He spoke, once again placing kisses along my neck. I gasped as he bit down slightly, both hating and loving that even now, he could still make me feel like that.

"I don't know," I smiled lightly as his eyes found mine again. I lifted a hand to trace under his eyes were black circles could be seen, before placing a kiss on each one, "You look tired, Randy. Maybe we should stay in today... we do have a whole week to explore this place," I grinned devilishly.

"Hmm..." Randy smiled at me knowingly as he lowered himself, his body pressed against mine and our lips only inches apart. "That sounds pretty good to me. I'm beat, anyway," He grinned, before he eventually closed the gap, pulling the covers over us as he did so and leaving us in our own little world.

* * *

"Can we go back? Please?" I pouted, not caring that I looked like an ungrateful little kid as I stood in front of Randy in his locker room, my arms folded across my chest.

"I'm sorry, babe," He chuckled, standing up from lacing his boots so that he could rest his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me for a few short moments before he sighed and pulled me towards him. I sighed, wrapping my arms around his bare torso. "I wish we could go back, but you know we can't. As great as it was to be away from everything, just us two, it's time to get back to reality."

"That's okay for you to say," I huffed against his chest, my eyes narrowing, "You've got the perfect job." Randy was once again the WWE Champion, and although it didn't seem like it, I had never been so proud of him, or happy for him. He had finally found his place in the wrestling world as a top face, and I couldn't ask for more for him... for me, on the other hand.

I heard a sigh escape Randy's lips and his arms loosen as he pulled away, and I instantly regretted my words. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, silently cursing myself as I looked over at him, watching as he began to tape up his wrists.

"I'm sorry, Randy, I... that's not what I meant," I sighed, walking closer to him and resting a hand on his forearm.

I felt like such an idiot. I knew how sensitive he was when it came to my job. It was a well known fact that even though I loved being a make-up artist, I wasn't a fan of working with the majority of the Divas... and Randy blamed himself for that, even now, when we were married. Didn't he realise that no matter how much I complained, as long as he was there it didn't even matter? Didn't he realise that the job that I had been offered at Elle would have meant nothing to me if he wasn't by my side?

"I know you didn't, it's just hard to hear that you hate your job when you could have been somewhere so much better," His eyes found mine for barely a second before they looked back to the tape.

"I don't hate my job... I just don't like the people I have to work with," I added, and I cringed, the words sounding much better in my head than they did when they came out. I sighed once again as I reached forward to take the tape, working on his wrists myself as I spoke to him, "What I mean to say Randy is that you shouldn't still be thinking this. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened. If I had taken the job, then I would have been miserable, there's no doubt about it."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked quietly, his eyes watching my hands as I ripped off the tape.

"Yes, because I wouldn't have been with you," I shook my head, standing on my tiptoes to peck his lips. "I love you so much, there's no way that job could beat what I have here with you."

Randy looked on in silence, and I could feel my stomach clench, wanting him to just forget that I'd ever had the job offer and move on. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life having to convince him that I had done the right thing by marrying him.

"Alright," He nodded, the smallest of smiles spreading across his lips as he took my wrists in his own, his eyes finding my engagement and wedding rings and smiling.

He looked up at me quickly and smirked as he ran his fingers across the rings, and I grinned back, doing the same with the thick silver band on his ring finger.

"Do you want me to hold on to that for you while you're out there?" I asked quietly.

"My ring?" He raised an eyebrow, his head shaking back and forth. "No way, Ella. I'm never taking this off. I'll tape it up... I want everyone to know that you're my wife now, and that I'm your husband.

His words sent chills down my spine, but I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. It was so strange hearing him say those words.

"That sounds so weird," I shook my head, smiling at the sound of his chuckle. "Does it feel any different for you? Being married?" I asked as I began to tape up his other wrist for him.

"Not really?" He shrugged lightly, waiting till I'd finished before he took the roll from me and cut away a piece small enough for his ring, "It still feels the same as it always did before when I was with you... except now I can't get over how incredibly sexy you look," He joked, throwing the tape down on top of his bag and pulling me close to him by my waist.

"Uh-huh, it's the same for me... except for the last part. I always thought of you like that," I winked, his smile turning my insides to jelly before he placed a few small, sweet kisses against my lips.

"Okay, my match is in ten, so I'm gonna head to the gorilla and start warming up," He sighed against my lips, his face still so close that our noses were touching, "Will you be watching?"

"You know I will," I nodded, kissing him one last time before I pulled away, "Be careful out there, okay?" It sounded crazy, telling him that when he was the expert, but I couldn't help feeling slightly worried before his matches.

"Always am," He winked my way, before he sauntered from the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me with a smile on my face as I took a seat on the sofa and switched on the television, ready to watch the man that I loved in action.

The match that was taking place between Ted DiBiase and John Morrison ended quickly, and before I knew it the final match of the night was being announced. My smile returned as my eyes stayed locked to the screen, watching Randy's opponents, Sheamus and Wade Barrett making their way down to the ring, followed closely by his tag team partner, John Cena. I could feel the familiar butterflies that always appeared as I watched him in the ring as John's music died down and the entire crowd began to chant Randy's name... but just as his music hit, a knock echoed throughout the room, ruining my concentration.

I frowned as I looked towards the door, wondering who could possibly be on the opposite side. Everyone in the arena would be able to hear that Randy was making his way down to the ring, so it had to have been someone for me, but why?

I took one quick look at the screen, smiling as Randy walked down the ramp slowly, his perfect face set in stone as he stared down the people he'd be facing, before I placed the remote down on the coffee table and made my way over to the door.

"Surprise!" The familiar voice spoke up as I opened it, and my mouth dropped open in shock at who was stood on the opposite side. Never in a million years had I expected to see _him _here...


	2. Hurt

**A/N: Hey everyone. Huge thanks go to **_xXParieceXx, hardyrhodescenafan1, elliexhardy, Liloxbubbly, SoCalStarOC, DiBiaseBrosDiva, xSamiliciousx, CapriceCC, Sonib89, Cena-holic8, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Jodie54, Xandman216, nikki1335 _**and **_beautifultragedyxxx _**for reviewing the first chapter, I love you all!**

**I sat down a few days ago and planned out this entire fic, so I now know exactly what is going to happen with it. I'm not going to give away too much, all I can say is that it isn't going to be too long... and there is going to be a hell of a lot of drama.**

**Anyway, here comes the second one, and the drama starts here. I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Hurt

"Pierre?" I squealed, not being able to hide my delight as I bounded out the room and into his arms, grinning from ear to ear as he hugged me back tightly. After finally pulling away I led him back into the locker room, frowning as I closed the door behind us and span to face him. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Not one for pleasantries, are we Ella?" Pierre asked with an amused smile as he took off his extremely expensive coat and draped it over the back of the sofa before he took a seat. He crossed his legs, resting his hands on top of his knees before he turned to look at me again. "I was in town for a day or so dealing with a few problems, and when I heard you were here too I couldn't possibly leave without calling in and seeing how you were."

I shook my head with a small smile as I walked over and took a seat beside him. The last time I had seen Pierre was just over a week ago at the wedding, but it truly felt like a lifetime ago already. I was more than grateful that he'd taken time out to find me, being with one of my best friends right now was exactly what I needed.

"I'm good," I nodded, my eyes on the television as I searched for the remote. As much as I wanted to watch Randy wrestling, I knew if I left it switched on I'd be far too distracted by my half naked husband to talk to Pierre. I turned it off with a small sigh before I manoeuvred myself to face the man beside me.

"Just good?" He picked up on my words straight away, his perfectly waxed eyebrow rising my way. "With a hunk of a man like that, I thought you'd have been on cloud nine."

"Oh believe me, it's nothing to do with Randy," I shook my head quickly, my eyes wide. How could he ever think I wasn't happy because of him? After everything I'd gone through to get him, I don't think I could _ever _not be happy. "Randy, he's... he's perfect, Pierre. I couldn't ask for anything more from him."

"Then what's bothering you, princess?" He cooed, moving closer and placing his hand on my arm.

"I don't know," I shrugged lamely, not really knowing why I was feeling glum myself. "I guess I just wish I didn't have to be here, that's all. Don't get me wrong, I love being able to be so close to Randy every day, and it's not that I don't like what I have to do here... I just can't say I enjoy _who _I have to do it for. Plus, the honeymoon was absolutely amazing, I just wish we could go back and stay there for good."

"Well my darling, the offer for you to work for Elle will always be open if you change your mind," He smiled at me lightly.

I bit down on my lip, hearing the same words that he had said to me at least a dozen times since I had turned him down the first time. If the offer was under different circumstances, then I'd have taken it in a heartbeat... but that wasn't going to happen now, not with Randy by my side. I just hoped more than anything that he wasn't around when Pierre decided to ask me again.

"You know that won't happen," I shook my head, smiling his way before I moved forward and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, though. I love that you care so much Pierre."

"I'm only doing my job," He added, as he pulled away, his eyes finding my own, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course. Things will be fine again when I get back into the swing of things," I nodded, sending him a reassuring smile for both my own and his purposes.

"Alright, well you know I'm only a phone call away if you need to talk," Pierre added, and I nodded and smiled gratefully. He was such an amazing guy, I really had no idea how I managed with all of my crazy problems before he came into my life. "So, the honeymoon was amazing? Or Randy was amazing?"

My eye's shot to Pierre's face, and as a knowing smirk grew across his lips I couldn't help myself from bursting out with laughter. Yet another thing I loved about this man was that he was as gay as they come, and proud of it. He really didn't give two hoots what other's thought of his sexuality, which made him all the more special to me.

And not to mention he had the complete hots for Randy.

"Oh, amazing isn't the word," I managed to say after calming myself down, smirking back.

"I am _beyond _jealous of you, my little blonde friend," Pierre glared, making me giggle once again... although it did make me feel slightly bad.

Pierre seemed to have the same problem as I did when it came to guys. Falling for the wrong ones. It wasn't that he had bad, crazy ass relationships like I had... instead, he just never found the right guy because all the ones he seemed to fall for were straight.

"Speaking of, are any of your charming man's friends available? I have to admit, after meeting Randy he's definitely opened my eyes to the world of wrestling."

"Your eyes or something else?" I asked, and he shot me a glare that told me the answer. I struggled to hold in my laughter once again, coughing a few times before I spoke again. "Okay, let me think..."

I pulled a face, trying to work out if any of the men played for the other team, or were at least single. Who knew, maybe one of them was open to both sexes?

"I really don't know, Pierre. From the top of my head I can't think of anyone, but I'm not really the person to ask. Maybe you should bring it up with Randy, he'll know more about the guys than I do," I shrugged his way.

"Ahh yes, he is quite the good Samaritan these days..."

My face scrunched up in confusion as I looked his way, wondering what he was talking about. Randy, the good Samaritan? Don't get me wrong, he was much improved on the guy that he used to be, and I wouldn't have him any other way now... but I wouldn't take it that far.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Ahh, he hasn't told you about this yet?" He raised an eyebrow again, and I shook my head, wondering what the hell he was talking about. What was going on? "Oops, maybe I should wait until he gets back from his match then..."

"No, no way," I quickly added. It wasn't long until Randy's match would be over with, minutes, in fact, but I needed to know what was going on now. I had never been one for secrets, not when I'd had to keep my own for so long. "What's going on Pierre? Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is, sweetie, don't worry about anything, it's nothing like that. It's something great, actually," He smiled my way, placing a calming hand on my shoulder. "I suppose I should tell you then, as long as you stand in if Randal is annoyed."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes, knowing that Pierre was over-reacting. Randy wouldn't get annoyed with Pierre... how could anyone ever be annoyed with him? He was way too nice a guy.

"Okay, well seeing as I knew I'd be meeting up with you today I thought I'd give you these while I was here."

Pierre began to fish through his coat pocket, both of us silent for a few moments before he finally pulled out two pieces of card and held them out to me. I frowned as I looked down, my eyes ever so slightly growing wider as I read the words written on them.

"I, umm... are you serious?" I took the cards away from him, a smile spreading across my lips as I read New York Fashion Week which was going to take place in a month over and over again. This was perhaps the biggest fashion show of the entire year... and I had tickets?

"Yes, I'm serious. Elle are going to be there so I was able to get a number of tickets for guests, at a price, of course."

"What? You paid for me to go?" My head shot up and I began to shake it back and forth. "No, Pierre, that's too much. I can't ask for you to..."

"You didn't let me finish, darling," He interrupted, smiling my way knowingly. "I didn't pay for them. Randy did. One ticket for you, one for him."

"But... how?"

"At your wedding, do you remember when you were dancing with your father and Randy and I were talking?" He paused and I nodded, smiling at the memory and how happy it had made me to see them getting along so well. "Well you see, he must have been reading up on the fashion world because he said he'd heard there was a huge show coming up and he wanted you to be there. He said that you didn't mention it to him much, but he knew you missed your old job. He also said that he wanted you to still have a part of what you love in your life, and that he wanted to be there to share it with you."

I could feel the tears brimming my eyes at Pierre's words, and I quickly sniffled, trying to stop myself from looking like a crazy person... but I was just so _happy_. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that I was married to Randy now, never mind that he was the most amazing and perfect guy there was for doing something like that for me.

"It must have cost so much," I sighed, wiping my eyes as I looked back up and frowned at my friend.

"Hmm, an arm and a leg," He added, amused, but his smirk quickly turned to a genuine smile. "He really loves you, Ella."

"Yeah... I guess he does." I bit down on my lip, smiling crookedly his way and feeling giddy. Even now I still had doubts sometimes that Randy didn't feel the same way about me as I did him... but when others, especially my close friends, told me how much he cared about me, I couldn't help but grin in happiness. "I love him, too."

"Uh-huh, I think that's pretty obvious," Pierre chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. "Look at you, the cute little couple. I never would have said this back in the day, but you really are perfect for each other now."

"We are, huh?" I giggled, shaking my head back and forth as a knock echoed throughout the room.

I pulled a face towards Pierre, wondering who was on the opposite side of the door this time. I was expecting Randy to be back by now... but it couldn't have been him. He wouldn't have knocked on his own locker room.

"Come in," I shouted, my face full with confusion as the door shot open and one of the backstage workers practically fell into the room in his haste, his breath heavy as if he had been rushing to get there.

"Ella, I..." He looked at me, his eyes sad, and my stomach instantly dropped. Whatever he was about to say to me wasn't going to be good news. "You need to come, quick. It's Randy, he... he's hurt."

_He's hurt._

My whole world came to a standstill at those two words. I stopped completely, staring in front of me, my eyes clouding over. I could barely hear Pierre beside me as he tried to snap me out of it; all I could hear was my heavy breathing as the panic set in and the sound of blood rushing to my brain.

This couldn't have been happening. Everything was perfect. It couldn't have been true...

"Ella!"

At the sound of Pierre shouting my name, my entire dream world seemed to shatter and I was back in reality. I looked around to see the backstage worker stood beside me, his eyes full with worry and concern. I gulped, turning my attention to my friend who still sat beside me, hoping more than anything that he was going to say this wasn't true.

"Ella, you need to go, okay? You need to go to him."

"I, umm... okay." I could barely even feel my legs as I stood up, dazed. I turned back to the other man in the room, swallowing the lump in my throat as I spoke to him. "Is it... is it serious?"

"No, I don't think so. It's definitely not life threatening, but he's in a lot of pain. They think it might be his shoulder..."

I nodded his way, silently hating that I had inwardly sighed in relief at it not being extremely serious. No matter what was wrong, it was hurting him. I shouldn't have been relieved about anything. I turned back towards Pierre as he stood up beside me and accepted his hug, holding on to him for dear life.

"I'll head out now, you don't need me around when you've got to deal with this," He pulled away, his eyes finding mine. "He's going to be fine, Ella. Call me later, okay?"

"Of course," I nodded his way, now realising that all I wanted was to be out of there and by Randy's side. I quickly span back towards the other man, nodding towards him as I took in the deep breath. "Okay, where is he?"

"Come on, I'll take you there," He nudged his head towards the door before he started walking at a fast pace, me following close behind. I barely even registered the fact that I was leaving Pierre behind, or that everyone we passed was staring at us with wide eyes, wondering what was happening. The only thing I could think about was getting to Randy.

It seemed to take forever for the guy to lead me through the arena corridors to the room where the guys got checked over after a match. The door was closed when we reached it, but within seconds of being stood outside it opened up and out walked Chris, one of the few first aid guys who worked for WWE. I could feel my insides churn at the site of him. I knew that if there was anything he could do for Randy, then he would have been inside the room fixing him up. It must have been more serious than the backstage guy was making out...

"Ella," He nodded my way quickly, smiling ever so lightly.

"How is he?" I felt kinda bad, my voice was clipped as I spoke to him, but I couldn't deal with the niceties right now.

"We're not exactly sure. He's gonna have to get it checked out at the hospital. You should head on in," He opened the door wider for me and I nodded his way quickly, before I slipped under his arm and into the silent room.

My eyes found the examination table within seconds, and my heart nearly broke in two as my gaze met Randy's. He was sat with his back pressed against the wall, his entire shoulder bandaged up, as well as his arm against his chest to stop him from jolting it even further.

I bit down on my lip hard, trying to hold in my emotions at the defeated look in his eyes. This must have been so terrible for him. He was at the top of his career now... or at least he was, before this.

"Randy..." I whispered, not knowing what to say to him as I walked a little closer, stopping just beside the table, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what was happening. Pierre turned up so I switched off the TV and..."

My sentence trailed off as Randy's eyes found mine. He looked so tired, like he was ready to drop any second... and not to mention the amount of pain that was clearly visible there.

I shook my head, a single tear rolling down my face. I couldn't hold off any longer, I quickly closed the gap between us and hugged him with everything I had, being extremely careful not to touch the sensitive parts of his body.

I felt his un-injured arm wrap around my back and hold on to me with as much force, and I rested my head against his shoulder, placing comforting kisses anywhere that I could without hurting him.

"It's gonna be okay, Randy. It's gonna be okay," I whispered as I held him close, trying to convince myself as much as I was him.


	3. In This Together

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you **_xXParieceXx, Sonib89, Jodie54, KimmieCena, DiivaLover, SoCalStarOC, DiBiaseBrosDiva, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, hardyrhodescenafan1, nikki1335, Liloxbubbly _**and **_dark. dreamss _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all! Do you think we can make it to 15 for this chapter?**

**Anyway, here it comes. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – In This Together

"_So you don't know what's happening yet?"_

"No, not yet," I sighed, shaking my head back and forth as I looked around the hospital. My knee bounced up and down in both worry and frustration at the fact that Randy had been getting checked over for nearly an hour now. What if it was something really serious? What if he couldn't even wrestle again? "I just wish the damn doctors would come and tell me if he's okay or not."

"_Oh Ella, he's going to be fine. I'm sure of it."_

"Yeah, thanks Pierre... if only I could be so sure, too," I sighed, my eyes flickering to the movement in the corridor across from me and growing wide as I noticed the man who had arrived to take Randy away walking towards me. "Look, I've got to go; I think he might finally be finished."

"_Okay darling, take care of yourself. Call me tomorrow and let me know what's going on, will you?"_

"Of course," I nodded, even though I knew the man on the opposite side couldn't see me. "Bye, Pierre." I finished quickly, hanging up and shoving my phone back in my jean pocket before the doctor could see me. I knew it was wrong for me to use my mobile in the hospital, but it was driving me insane sitting there by myself without anyone to talk to or any news on Randy.

"Mrs Orton?" He questioned as he reached my side, and despite everything, I smiled ever so lightly. It still took me by surprise when people called me that...

"Yeah," I nodded, quickly turning serious as I looked at his expression, trying to figure out what was going on from his face, "How is he?"

"He's doing okay," The doctor nodded my way once, and I frowned. That hadn't exactly answered my question... what was going on? "You can go and see him now if you'd like. I'm sure he'd like to tell you what's happening himself."

"I, urr..." I stuttered, my hand shaking as I ran it through my hair. This was going to be bad, I could tell. "Okay, which room is he in?" I finally asked, my voice extremely low.

"230, it's just a few doors down that way," He smiled my way, pointing towards the corridor he'd only just left.

"Thank you," I nodded, although my mind was already elsewhere. I barely even registered walking away from him, or making my way past the rooms that didn't hold the man I was looking for. The only thing I could think about was being there for Randy.

When the room in question finally appeared beside me, I took in a deep breath as I pushed open the door and stepped inside. My eyes instantly fell on all the equipment scattering the room, and my stomach did flip flops at the thought of any of it being used on Randy.

"Ella..."

The sound of Randy's voice shook me out of my depression, and my eyes wandered over to the bed where he was sitting up. He'd managed to get himself into a t-shirt now that the bandages on his arm had been removed, instead being replaced by a black sling that held his arm against his stomach.

Once I'd finished inspecting the damage, my gaze rose to his and I could already feel the tears burning at the look on his face. I screamed at myself, refusing to breakdown in front of him. The last thing he needed was me freaking out. I had to be strong, for the both of us.

"Randy..." I whispered back, watching as he lifted his good hand and held it out to me.

I wasted no time in closing the gap between us. I took a hold of his hand and waited patiently as he manoeuvred himself to the edge of the bed till I began to check him over. I stepped in between his legs, running my hands over any part of him I could without causing him pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, my hand finally finding its way to his cheek so that his eyes stayed locked with mine. He smiled sadly at my words, and I shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. "It's serious?"

"Yeah, it's serious," He nodded, taking my hand away with his so that he could look away from my face as he spoke. Both of us stayed silent as the news sunk in, and I watched Randy, my heart nearly breaking in two for him as I waited for him to speak again. "It's my collarbone; it's in a pretty bad shape. I need to fly out and see Dr. Andrews tomorrow, the guy who operated on my shoulder before. He knows how I work so he'll be able to tell me more about recovery and stuff," He shrugged, his voice barely there as he finished.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I shook my head, moving forward so that I could hug him as tightly as possible. God this was so hard. I'd have taken my life before over this any day, even if it meant that Randy wouldn't still be mine... because at least he was healthy.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," He mumbled, his mouth pressed against my shoulder.

The room fell silent yet again, both of us taking comfort from the other as I held on to him... but I just wished there was something more I could do. There was no way to make him feel better, to heal his collarbone. There was absolutely nothing I could do to help him, and it was killing me.

"Does it hurt?" I spoke up with closed eyes, wondering if I even wanted to know the answer to my question or not.

"Not much at the minute. The doc gave me something for the pain, so it's pretty much just a dull throb for now..."

"That's, that's good," I nodded, letting out a breath of relief. At least that was something.

"Ella?" Randy whispered, and I lifted my head to see him staring my way, his eyes clouded. "Can we get out of here, please? I don't wanna be here any longer."

"Of course," I smiled lightly his way, leaning forward to give him one, quick kiss before I pulled away. "I'll go find the doctor so you can get discharged, then we'll go back to the hotel."

I waited for a reply from Randy but all I received was a quick nod, so with a small sigh I span around and reluctantly left the room. I just hoped that Dr. Andrews had some good news for us the following day, because I wasn't sure how much longer Randy was going to be able to last.

* * *

By the time we arrived back at the hotel, things weren't much better. In fact, they were even worse. Randy barely talked to me the entire ride back, instead staring out the opposite window as I worried myself to death over his silence. I'd tried over and over to start a conversation, but he'd brushed it off with barely a few words. I knew it must have been killing him to be in that position... but still, it hurt me to see him that way, too.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Randy spoke up after we'd arrived back in our hotel room. I looked up at him with a small smile, grateful that he was at least sharing some information with me now.

"Okay..." I looked him up and down, pulling a face as I realised just how hard it was going to be for him to do everyday things now. I was definitely going to have my work cut out for a while, but I didn't mind, as long as it made things easier for him. "I'll help you..." I added as I walked over to him and began to unclip his sling.

"No," The minute my fingers touched his shoulder he backed away from me, his eyes narrowing as he looked my way. "I can do it."

"Randy..." I sighed, shaking my head as I looked his way with sympathy. He was going to have to realise that he couldn't do everything himself now that he was hurt.

"No, Ella," He interrupted me, undoing the sling himself with a wince. I stepped forward, but the glare he shot me made me freeze in place before I reached him. "I told you, I've got this. If you want to do something for me, call Vince." He told me, before grabbing a hold of a towel and some clothes before walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I stood staring at the bathroom door for what seemed like forever, listening to the water running as I clenched my fists at my sides. I wanted so desperately to shout back, to tell him to stop being such an idiot and let me help him... but I knew that would only make things worse. Randy had always been stubborn, there was no way I was going to change his mind if he didn't want me to.

With a small sigh I shook my head back and forth, pulling my phone out of my pocket again and scrolling through my contacts for a familiar number. If Randy wanted me to call Vince, then that's what I was going to do. I just hoped I wouldn't be stuck doing this and only this for him while he healed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I sat in the middle of the bed, my back pressed against the headboard and my hands drumming my legs as I waited for Randy to finish in the shower. My entire body was screaming at me to go in there and help him, but I knew he'd only be pissed at me if I did... and the last thing I needed right now was for him to be angry with me.

I'd been on the phone with Vince for only a few minutes before our call had ended. I'd informed him of Randy's condition and that he needed to fly out to the doctor who had dealt with him before in the morning. He wasn't too happy about what was happening, but he'd assured me that he would take care of the flight... for both myself and Randy. He'd said that one of his top stars needed all the support he could get, so he was allowing me to have the next few days off to go with him, as long as I was back for next week's Raw. I wasn't going to say no, or give him the time to change his mind, so I thanked him quickly and told him that I needed to go help Randy out.

But once our conversation was other with, I had nothing to do but sit and wait for Randy, which was proving a lot harder than it sounded.

Just as I was about to finally forget the consequences and go to help him, the door to the bathroom opened and Randy walked out, dressed in only a pair of shorts with his sling back in place. I wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to fasten it by himself, but I was pretty sure he'd struggled just to prove a point to me.

"Hey," I smiled up at him, jumping off the bed quickly and walking closer to him. I didn't care about our disagreement before hand anymore or the fact that he was being a stubborn ass... I just wanted to make sure he was alright. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," He nodded my way, placing his worn clothes on top of his bag before he stood up to his full height in front of me, his eyes finding mine.

"Good," I nodded with a small smile, "I err, I called Vince. He said that he'll sort all the flights out for you, and that... that I should go with you, for support."

I waited for a reply, still trying to put on a brave face, but my insides were starting to churn as Randy stared my way without speaking a word. Did this mean that he didn't even want me to go with him tomorrow?

"Is there anything I can get you?" I changed the subject quickly, hating how weak my voice sounded.

"No, Ella," He sighed, shaking his head back and forth. "All I need is to get some sleep."

His eyes searched mine for the smallest of moments before he brushed past me and made his way over to the bed. I watched as he pulled the covers back and slid inside with difficultly, his injured arm helplessly attached to his side with the sling.

"I, umm... okay," I ran a hand through my hair, my eyes finding the floor. I didn't want to look at him right now; he didn't want him to see how his words had affected me. "I guess I'll get changed and then hit the sack too. I'll sleep on the sofa. You need as much room as you can get and I don't want to hurt you or anything..."

I span around, not wanting to be in the room any longer as I went over to my bag and began to pick something out for me to wear. I just wanted to get out of there and away from him so that I could finally let all of my emotions out.

"Ella, no..." Randy whispered, and I span back around to see him staring at me with a serious expression. "I didn't mean to speak to you like that. It's just so hard... and I don't want to feel like I'm useless," He shook his head my way. "And I need you here." He sighed, patting the bed beside him.

I bit my trembling lip, nodding my head as I dropped my things beside my bag and made my way towards him, not caring that I was still wearing my work clothes as I lay down on the bed beside him and curled up to his good side. There was no way I could have turned him down, not when he had so many things going on. I knew that I was going to have to put up with a lot while he recovered, but my job was just to be there for him when he needed it, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I'm glad you're coming with me tomorrow."

"It's okay, and I am too." I ran my hand across his stomach, my hand finding his and wrapping my fingers around his own.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you..." Randy spoke up, and I turned my head lightly so that I could see his face. "You said that Pierre was at the arena earlier? How come?"

"Oh, err, yeah..." I moved my head back to his chest and cuddled even closer to him, not quite believing that I'd only been in the lockeroom with one of my best friends a few hours ago. So much had happened since then; I'd nearly forgotten what we'd talked about. "He came to give me the tickets, to New York fashion week," I smiled, placing a kiss against his chest at the reminder.

"He did?" Randy shifted under me a little and his arm tightened against my waist as I nodded against him.

"Yeah, I think he was waiting for you but he kinda let it slip," I laughed lightly.

"Typical Pierre," He sighed, his hand lifting to run through my hair when he spoke again, "So, umm... do you like them? The tickets, they're okay right?"

I smiled again, wondering how the hell the Randy from only minutes ago had turned back into the man who I had fallen in love with. I lifted my head again, my eyes finding his as I thought about how much money he must have spent on me.

"They're perfect, Randy," I shook my head, leaning closer to him. "I love them, thank you so much," I smiled, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Good," He nodded, smirking for the first time I could remember since he'd gotten hurt, "I'm glad I can give you something like that, especially after how much shit I've put you through tonight."

"What?" My eyebrows pulled up and I shook my head frantically, "No way, Randy. What happened isn't your fault."

"Maybe not," He shrugged, his eyes finding mine again, this time with all traces of his smile gone, "But you're still gonna have to put up with so much."

"Don't be ridiculous," I glared his way. I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. He really thought I couldn't handle being around him when he was hurt? "I don't care what the hell is going to happen while you get better, I'm gonna be here. You're my husband, Randy... I love you _so _much, and I'm gonna be by your side no matter what. We're in this together."

Randy shook his head lightly at my words, his fingers running along my cheek until he cupped it with his palm. Instead of replying to me with words, he smiled ever so slightly before he pulled me towards him and kissed me with everything that he had, giving me the best answer he possibly could.


	4. Broken

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_hardyrhodescenafan1, SoCalStarOC, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Cena-holic8, Liloxbubbly, xSamiliciousx, DiBiaseBrosDiva, Christina89, Jodie54, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, Melilovesraw, Becky. xo, RKOsgirl92, Aliel Yevrah, xXParieceXx, whitter23, nikki1335, jeffhardyfan09, elliexhardy, alana2awesome _**and **_CapriceCC _**for reviewing the last chapter. That's more like it, I love you all!**

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to write this. I've literally been working 24/7, I swear I wrote this when I was asleep (so sorry if the spelling/grammar is terrible!) Either way, I hope you like and please don't forget to leave feedback when you've read.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Broken

**Randy.**

I sat at the desk in Dr Andrews' office, my legs bouncing up and down as Ella and I waited for the news about my collarbone. I kept sending glances her way, hoping for some sort of encouragement from her, and I didn't have to wait long until she felt my stare and turned to look at me with a smile. Truthfully, I was pretty sure she was as worried as I was, but somehow she had managed to keep a straight face the entire time we'd been there... for me. I didn't know what I'd do without my girl.

"Randy, Ella, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," A voice spoke from behind us, and my breath caught in my throat as I span around to see Dr. Andrews entering the room, a bunch of papers in his hands.

I swallowed the lump as I nodded his way, not being able to speak as I turned back around and waited for him to take a seat at his desk. I let out a loud breath, seconds later feeling my good hand being squeezed comfortingly. I turned to look at Ella, feeling her fingers entwine through mine as she smiled my way lightly, somehow telling me just with her eyes that everything was going to be okay...

Or maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe I was just hoping I'd seen her look at me like that.

"So..." He sighed as he finally took a seat and began to look through his papers, before he lifted his eyes to look at me through the rim of his glasses. I wasn't sure how, but from that one small look, my stomach dropped. So much for everything being okay. It was pretty obvious that it was going to be the opposite. "I'm afraid it's not the best news, Randy."

Dr. Andrews' words hit me like a ton of bricks. I could barely even move, never mind reply to him. I stared straight through him, wanting this all to be a dream. I wanted to wake up from the world's worst nightmare to have Ella lay in my arms and for everything to be like it had been before. This couldn't be happening. Not when everything was finally going right...

"Dr. Andrews?" Ella spoke up for me, and I squeezed her hand as hard as I possibly could without hurting her, trying to tell her without words how grateful I was that she was speaking on my behalf. "What do you mean by that? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice far too quiet.

"Well you see..." He began, standing up and walking over to the wall so he could place the x-ray up and show us the damages, "When you first arrived I suspected it to be a clavicle fracture, but not one as serious as this. You've got a few fractures, here and here," He paused as he pointed to the two places where my bones were nearly broken in two, before he turned back around to look at myself and Ella. "It's a serious injury, Mr. Orton... one that is most definitely going to require surgery."

"How... how long will I be out?" I managed to find my voice, barely even hearing myself as I asked him the worst possible question I could.

"I'm not sure," He shook his head, walking back towards us and taking his seat again, "Some people heal faster than others, and I have high hopes that with your physical health you'll be up and running quicker than expected... but the usual recovery time for an injury of this magnitude is anything between seven to nine months."

Do you know that feeling you get when something really terrible happens in your life, and the pain that hits you is excruciating? That's exactly how I felt the minute those words left the doctor's lips.

How could I possibly be out for so long? Wrestling was my life... I couldn't stay away from it for nine months. This couldn't be happening to me.

"I think it's best if we operate as soon as possible so that you can start the recovery process sooner. If you don't have any objections, I would like you here bright and early tomorrow morning."

I didn't want to act like I was. I wanted to reply, to thank Dr. Andrews for wanting to operate on me as soon as possible, to work out my recovery process... but all I could think about was the turn that my life had taken. Everything had been so perfect, and then this. Life hadn't just shit on me; it had kicked me in the balls.

"Randy, baby?"

Ella's voice cut through my thoughts, and I turned her way with a blank expression. What exactly did she want me to do?

"Tomorrow is okay, right? The sooner you're op, the quicker you'll be in the ring again."

"I... I, urr," I shook my head, pulling my good hand away from her and pinching the bridge of my nose. My voice sounded hoarse as I spoke, like I hadn't talked in days, "Okay, tomorrow..."

"Alright, be here by 8am, I'm fairly sure you remember the rules about eating and what not from before." Dr Andrews nodded my way with a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't worry, Randy. We'll have you wrestling again before you know it."

Before I knew it? What the hell was he talking a load of crap for when he knew I was going to be out for nearly three quarters of a year? Did he really have no idea what it felt like for me now?

"Whatever," I grinded my teeth, forcing myself not to snap his way as I stood up from my seat. I barely acknowledged him or Ella as I span around and began to walk from the room, not being able to stand sitting in the office for a moment longer.

* * *

I stood outside the hospital, my hands on my hips as I stared up into the blue sky, my aviators blocking out the sun as I wondered just what I'd done to deserve this. Was I being punished for my past? For using girls, for not seeing what was right in front of my eyes for the past eight years?

"Randy, baby?" I heard the familiar voice ask from behind me, followed by the feel of her hand resting on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, letting out a breath as I tried to hold in the anger I was feeling. It wasn't her fault, I didn't want to take this out on Ella... but I couldn't help myself.

"Don't," I answered harshly, moving away from her so that her hand slipped from my shoulder. "I don't want your sympathy."

"Randy..." I turned around to look at her, keeping the shades over my eyes so that she couldn't read into them. I didn't want her to see how I really felt right now. I didn't want her to know how broken I was. It was easier for me to take it out on her than for her to see the truth. "Don't be like that, please. I know it's hard, but..."

"You have _no _idea how hard it is," I interrupted, stopping her sentence dead. Her eyes widened at my raised voice, and she searched my face with confusion. "You have no idea what it feels like to be in this position Ella, and you never will, so would you just quit with the niceties already?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Ella's words trailed off as she shook her head, a small humourless smile reaching her lips. "You know what, never mind. Let's go."

I mentally kicked myself as she brushed passed me without saying another word and made her way over to where the car was parked. If the fact that I was going to be injured for nearly nine months wasn't bad enough, I'd sure as hell gone and made it even worse now that I'd spoken to Ella like that.

Swearing at my stupidness, I ran my good hand through my short hair before I followed after her in silence, opting not even to speak until I'd managed to calm down... or at least let the thought of what was happening to my life sink in.

* * *

"_Nine months?"_

"Yeah... that's what the Doc says," I shrugged, my voice barely audible as I held the phone to my ear and paced back and forth around the hotel room. It had taken me hours since we'd arrived back to finally pluck up the courage to call my boss and tell him the bad news.

"_Well Randy, I don't quite know what to say. I hadn't imagined it to be this serious."_

"Yeah," I snorted, stopping in my tracks and eyeing Ella who sat on the bed, her legs curled up underneath her as she stared at the television screen. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't watching whatever was going on. Her mind was set on one thing, and one thing only, and it was my phone conversation with Vince. "You think? I didn't ask for this, man."

"_I know you didn't," _Vince sighed on the opposite line, and I shook my head, wondering if today could possibly get any worse. _"It's just turned everything upside down, especially seeing as you were supposed to be Champion for at least four more months."_

Great. That was definitely something he could have kept to himself. I guess the day really could get worse, after all.

"_I suppose I better get going so that I can inform the writers we need to work something out for Monday. I'll announce during Raw that you'll be out indefinitely..."_

"Right," I nodded, my voice dry. I knew this was going to happen, it had to... and I also knew it wasn't Vince's fault. He needed to do what he needed to do for the business, but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it. "I'll make sure I'm not watching, then."

"_I truly am sorry, Randy. I wish you a speedy recovery..."_ I nodded, not even going to say goodbye before I was going to hang up, but Vince stopped me by speaking again."_Oh, and Orton?"_

"Yeah?" I asked with a sigh, just wanting this conversation to end so I could curl up in a ball and die.

"_Would you please make sure Ella brings the belt along with her on Monday? We can't have a show without the Championship."_

So not only did Ella get to go back to work on Monday like everything was exactly as it had been before, but she got to take my belt with her now, too?

"Whatever, man. She'll have it. I'm out." I was too angry to speak anymore, so I quickly hung up the phone, squeezing it in between my hand as I took in deep breaths, trying to control my anger.

"Randy..."

My eyes shot towards Ella to see she was no longer staring at the screen. Her eyes were locked with mine, but hers were weary as she slipped to the end of the bed and stood up. She looked terrified, and I didn't blame her. I hadn't even spoken a word to her since I'd snapped at her at the hospital.

She stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, as if contemplating whether it was safe to close the gap between us...

She was right in doing so, because it wasn't.

The anger quickly got the better of me, and before I knew it I let out a growl of rage as I threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall on the opposite side and smashed to pieces, each of them littering to the floor in a pile.

I stared at it in silence; my breath leaving me in heaves as the anger slowly subsided and was replaced with a mind-numbing ache.

What was I supposed to do now?

Turning slowly to my side, my eyes connected with Ella's once again, and I began to shake my head back and forth, wanting her to make everything as it was before.

"I can't do this, Ella..." I barely even whispered, hating how dead my voice sounded. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

Without a word, Ella quickly closed the gap between us and wrapped her arms around me as tightly as she possibly could. I held her back with my good arm, leaning over so that I could rest my head against hers, needing all the comfort she could give me.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know..." She whispered, her voice laced with pain and worry as she squeezed me even tighter.


	5. In His Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_DiBiaseBrosDiva, whitter23, Christina89, Jodie54, hardyrhodescenafan1, KimmieCena, Melilovesraw, xXParieceXx, nikki1335, SoCalStarOC, RKOsgirl92, xSamilciousx, Xandman216, Becky. xo, Liloxbubbly, Aliel Yevrah, gurl42069, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, alana2awesome _**and **_beautifultragedyxxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, and also to everyone who left feedback for the other chaps, too. I love you all!**

**This one is kinda short, so I apologise for that! I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – In His Eyes

I sat outside the hospital on the curb, my legs pulled up and my chin resting on my knees. I'd been inside for two whole hours before I hadn't been able to take the sickness around me. Just seeing people coming or going from their operations make my stomach churn, and the smell of the disinfectant hadn't helped.

The doctors had told me that Randy's operation could very well be a long one... but never had I expected it to last for as long as this. I looked down at my phone, my eyebrows scrunching as I saw only five minutes had passed since the last time I had checked. I was pretty sure that time was going slow on purpose.

I let out a huge frustrated sigh as I lifted my hands and ran them through my hair. Why couldn't they just tell me what was going on? I needed to know if he was okay... or even more, if he wasn't. What if something had gone wrong and they hadn't even told me about it?

The sound of my phone buzzing brought me from my depressing thoughts, and the smallest of smiles appeared on my lips as Pierre's name flashed on the screen.

_How is he, darling? Any news yet? Xx_

I shook my head, touched by my friends concern. Pierre had text me nearly every hour for most of the day already, wanting to know how things were progressing and how Randy was doing... I just wished he was by my side so that I could tell him the truth. There was no way I could explain how things were right now through a text.

_No news yet. Still waiting for him to leave surgery. I'm so worried, Pierre xx_

I looked around at the people that were arriving at the hospital with their loved ones, smiles on their faces as they tried to comfort the one who was sick. I shook my head, wondering how they could do such a thing. I'd tried so hard to be strong for Randy, to smile and tell him that everything was going to be okay... but fooling him was something that I just couldn't do... unless it was keeping my feelings from him for seven years.

And the fact that he'd barely spoken a word to me since the night before didn't help. After his semi-breakdown in my arms, the pair of us had curled up and tried to sleep, but by the way Randy tossed and turned, I knew he was as restless, if not more, as I was... and then when the pair of us had finally given up on sleep when the sun began to rise, I'd barely managed to squeeze a word from him, never mind anything else.

_Don't you worry your pretty little head, Ella. He's tough; he's going to be fine. Let me know when you know more, okay? And if you need anything, I'm here. Xx_

I smiled again, knowing that if it wasn't for Pierre, I probably would have been going insane by now. I text back with a quick thank you, telling him that I'd let him know when I could, before I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I really didn't need to be constantly looking at the time, not when only two minutes had passed since before.

With a small sigh, I picked myself up from the pavement and decided to make my way back inside. I really didn't want to go back in there, but I knew it would be easier for everyone if I was where I was supposed to be.

I pulled a face as I opened up the door and walked through the corridors that I already knew so well, reaching the all too familiar seating area a few minutes later... but I didn't get the chance to sit down again. The moment I'd walked into site, Dr Andrews had appeared from one of the rooms across from me. My heart instantly felt like it was enclosed in a fist as he began to walk over to me, and I actually began to wonder if I even wanted to know what he had to say or not. What if it was bad... really bad? How could I face Randy again if it was?

"Ella," He nodded my way with a small smile as he reached my side, and I sucked in a breath. "Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, it took a little longer than we'd first thought to sort of the problem."

I looked his way with wide eyes, wondering what this meant. If it took longer than he'd thought, did that mean that his injury was more serious than they'd thought, too?

"I... err, but he's okay, right? Please tell me he's okay," My voice was barely a whisper as I spoke, biting my lip as I waited.

"He's fine," He nodded my way, and I let out a huge breath of relief that I hadn't even realised I'd been holding. "We had a few complications along the way, but all in all the surgery went well. I stick by my seven to nine month recuperation time, though."

I nodded, knowing that it would have been nice for things to have been better than hoped... but I was happy with how things had turned out. More than happy, in fact. Randy may have had a long road in front of him now, but at least the hardest part was over with. At least he was okay.

"Thank you, Doctor," I added, not being able to hide my smile. Everything had worked out so well, there was only one thing left that I wanted now. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's still asleep, but he should be awake within the next ten minutes or so. I'm sure he'd want you to be there when he does so. He's in room 429, just down that way," He held his arm out to the corridor he'd just left, and once again I thanked him. "There's no need to thank me, Ella, it's all a part of the job. I'll leave you two for an hour or so, then I'll come by and discuss the recovery process."

"Alright, I'll let Randy know," I grinned, not wasting any more time as I stepped away from Dr. Andrews and made my way down the corridor as quickly as possible, practically diving into the room Randy was in when I finally reached it...

But as I closed the door behind me, and my eyes focused on the only person in the room, my smile instantly disappeared. I knew he was going to be okay, I was positive that Dr Andrews knew exactly what he was talking about... but the sight before me broke my heart. Randy was still out of it, the covers pulled up to just above his waist, with wires upon wires attached to his arms and hands.

It was the worst thing I had ever seen. Never in a million years had I thought I could think this way, but lay in that bed, Randy looked so small, so fragile...

I could feel the tears burning my eyes as I finally unfroze my feet and walked over to the bedside. I took one of his hands in mine; trying desperately not to jolt anything he was attached to as I squeezed his fingers lightly.

"Hey you..." I whispered, wiping at my eyes with my free hand. The last thing he needed to see when he first awoke was me bawling my eyes out. "It's over with now. You're gonna be okay..."

"Hmm..."

My eyes shot to his face, and I smiled despite everything as I saw his eyelids begin to flicker. I felt the pressure of his own hand against mine, and I shook my head, thanking God that he was waking up. Maybe Dr. Andrews had told me he was fine, but I still needed to see that for myself.

"Randy, baby," I leaned a little closer to him, stroking his face gently with my fingers.

"Hmm, Ella..." He mumbled, and I laughed lightly, my heart swelling that the first thing that came to his mind was me.

"I'm here, it's okay," I cooed, watching on as his eyes finally opened fully. I stayed silent as he adjusted to his surroundings, waiting until he finally looked my way until I smiled brightly. "Hey..." I sniffled, feeling like an idiot as my emotions got the better of me.

"Hey," He smiled back, and I laughed lightly. Even when he'd just woken up from an operation, he still managed to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen, "You 'kay?"

"Am I okay? Randy, you've just had surgery, yet you're asking if I'm okay?" I shook my head, looking at him in disbelief.

He nodded my way, his eyes locking with mine, his expression serious. I ran my hand through his short hair and down the side of his face, trying to stop myself from sobbing. It still hit me every now and again how lucky I was to have Randy in my life, to finally be with the man who I had been in love with for so long... and this was definitely one of those times.

"I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I know, I love you too," He smiled my way lightly, and I leaned over to kiss him. I couldn't name all of the things I was thankful for at that moment, but one of them was definitely the fact that Randy seemed to be back to his old self again. No bitchy comments, glares or downright ignoring me. He was being the Randy I knew and loved...

At least, at first.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked quietly, my face still inches from his. I kept my hand on his cheek, my other running circles around his palm.

"Like my shoulder is on fire," He smiled to ease his words, but it didn't help. I frowned his way, making him shake his head back and forth, "It's okay, Ella. Everything is pretty numb at the minute."

"Alright..." I nodded reluctantly, not believing him in the slightest.

"No, seriously..." He rolled his eyes my way, and I returned the gesture, watching as he raised an amused smile my way. Trust Randy to use his charm to get out of a situation, "So, umm... have you spoken to Dr. Andrews?" He asked, his voice sounded gravelly as he began to speak a little more.

"Yeah," I nodded, brightening instantly. At least I had some good news to tell him. "He said that it took a little longer than expected because there were a few complications, but other than that it all went to plan. Everything is gonna be okay," I smiled, not being able to resist kissing him again.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes hopeful as I pulled away slightly and nodded his way, "Wow, I... did he say anything about recovery time? Did I get lucky?"

At the sound of those few words, my smile slowly began to slip from my face. I pulled away so that I was only holding on to his hand, wondering how I was supposed to tell him that nothing had changed. I didn't want him to be mad with me again, not when everything was going so well.

"I, well, um..." I stuttered, struggling to find the words, but as my eyes rose to find his again, I realised I didn't have to. He already knew what I was going to say.

"Still the same, huh?" He asked, his voice void of all emotion as he turned away from me, his eyes boring into the wall across from us.

"Yeah, Dr. Andrews said he thinks so... but I don't know, Randy. Like he said before, you're physically healthy, so maybe it won't take as long as he thinks."

"Uh..." He scoffed, and I shook my head back and forth. Where things ever going to go back to being normal again?

"Even if it does take nine months, you know I'm going to be with you every step of the way, right?" I asked, inching closer to him again. Randy's head slowly turned back towards mine, and his eyes flickered across my face, "I'm gonna be here no matter what."

"I know," He barely even whispered my way.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise, baby," I nodded, trying more than anything to convince him of my words... but even as I leaned over to give him another kiss, I knew he didn't believe me. He didn't even have to say anything to me; I could see it in his eyes.


	6. Easier Said Than Done

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Liloxbubbly, Aliel Yevrah, Cena-holic8, RKOsgirl8, hardyrhodescenafan1, KimmieCena, Jodie54, CapriceCC, SoCalStarOC, Becky. xo, xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, Christina89, DiBiaseBrosDiva, alana2awesome, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, rkolover2, xpunkrockerx, jeffhardyfan09, xXParieceXx, nikki1335, Melilovesraw, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx _**and **_beautifultragedyxxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all so much! We've reached 100 reviews with only 5 chapters; you really have no idea how much that means to me.**

**So, here comes the next one. I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Easier Said Than Done

The next few days came and went quickly, and before I knew it, Sunday had arrived. I lay in bed that morning, staring at the ceiling as my stomach churned with the thought of leaving that afternoon to go back to work.

I let out a small sigh as I grabbed a hold of my phone from the bedside table, groaning when I saw it was barely 7am. My flight wasn't leaving till 4pm, which meant I had most of the day to worry about what was going to happen when I finally did leave.

Shaking my head, I turned around in the bed to face the man beside me, my expression changing to a frown as I noticed the troubled look on his face, even in his sleep. His arm was fastened securely to his chest with a sling; his other snaked around me protectively.

I moved a little closer to him, resting my head against his chest and taking my time to enjoy a good moment while I could... because the only time I seemed to get those now with Randy was when he was sleeping.

It had been four days since the operation, and things had been getting progressively worse as time went on. I'd have thought that once he'd finally been discharged from the hospital the day after and we'd headed home that he might have begun to pick up, but it was to no avail. He just couldn't seem to get over the fact that Dr Andrews still stuck by his seven to nine month recovery time.

I stayed curled up to his side for what felt like barely any time at all, but I knew once the sun began to rise that time was passing quicker than I wanted it to. Before I knew it Randy was going to wake up, and all this would be over. He probably wouldn't even be speaking to me, never mind hold me against him and kissing me.

Not only that, but soon enough I was going to be leaving for Raw... for the first time ever without the man beside me.

I felt Randy begin to stir beside me, and I scrunched my eyes up in disappointment for a few small moments, before I slowly slipped my head from his chest so that I could get a better view of his face. I knew that this morning was going to be no different than all of the others from the last few days, but still, I had to try.

"Morning, you," I smiled his way when his eyes finally opened. It took him a while to adjust to the light before his eyes found mine, his expression completely blank. I had to refrain from pouting like a little child at the look he sent me. Why couldn't everything go back to how things were a week ago, when the first thing I'd receive from Randy in a morning was a smirk and a kiss?

"Hey," He mumbled, moving his arm away from me and sitting up, the covers pooling at his waist. He rubbed at his eyes, running a hand across his hair with a sigh, "What time is it?"

"Umm, it's..." I paused as I sat up beside him and reached for my phone again, my eyes growing wide as I realised I'd been right about the time going fast. Two entire hours had passed while I'd been cuddling to Randy's side, "Nearly 9."

"Oh, okay," Randy nodded, his eyes travelling around the room, looking at anything that wasn't me. I could feel my stomach clenching uncomfortably at his attitude towards me. At first, I'd accepted the fact that he was angry and depressed about what was going on... but it was slowly becoming even more than that. Was he ever going to get back to his normal self? "Maybe you should start getting ready then. Only a few hours till you go."

I looked his way again, wanting nothing more for him to turn towards me so that I could see what he was feeling, but he kept his eyes locked on the opposite side of the room. I shook my head, placing my phone back down on the bedside table before I threw the covers off of me and stood up. I guess the only thing I could do right now was to get on with everything and wait for him to come to me.

"Yeah, guess so," I shrugged his way, saying nothing else as I pulled a towel out of one of the cupboards and made my way towards the en-suite.

* * *

"Okay..." I looked around the living room a few hours later, wondering if there was anything I'd forgotten to do before I left. My suitcase was packed and waiting for me in the hallway, but I wasn't ready to leave just yet. There was one more thing I had to do before I went. "I have everything, I think."

"Like you've said the last ten times. I don't know why you're freaking out so bad, it's exactly the same as any other time you've left for work," Randy shot me a glare from the sofa, and I let out a sigh as I turned to look at him.

I stared his way in silence, not even taking any notice of his tone as I looked him up and down, frowning at how utterly terrible he looked. It wasn't that he looked physically ill... in fact, apart from his sling, he looked just as perfect as he always had to me, but the expression on his face definitely told me differently. He looked so annoyed with himself, with everything. His eyes could barely leave the belt that lay on the coffee table in front of him, the one I was about to take back...

All I wanted to do was hug him as tightly as I could and tell him that everything was going to be okay... but obviously, that was never going to happen. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want my sympathy, so what was I supposed to do?

"Are you sure there's nothing you need before I go? Or anything you'd like me to do?" I asked, sounding worried as I stepped over to him and took a seat on the sofa beside him.

I bit down on my lip worriedly at the thought of leaving him by himself when he was like this. He had told me time and time again that everything was going to be okay, that I didn't need to worry... but how could I not? I loved him _so _much, so not only did it kill me to think that we were going to be apart far too much, I also hated the fact that he was hurting, and I was leaving him to deal with it all alone.

I knew he was strong, but the last few days had proved that there was only so much Randy could take when it came to this injury. What if something went wrong and I wasn't there to help him through it? What if he needed me and I wasn't there for him?

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ella," Randy's eyes finally found mine, and he lifted an eyebrow my way. I shrugged sheepishly, hating the way he was looking at me but knowing I had to ask. It just wouldn't be right if I didn't. "I'm going to be fine, don't worry about me."

"That's easier to say than actually do," I mumbled, turning away from him so I didn't see him shoot me another glare.

A moment of silence passed between us, making me wonder if Randy was going to reply at all. It really wouldn't surprise me; there had been plenty of times since we'd returned home that he'd decided he didn't want to talk about anything, at all.

"Ella..." I heard him speak my name, and I slowly turned back around, relief beginning to seep inside me as I noticed his hard expression had faltered slightly, but it hadn't been replaced with anything better. The only thing he looked now was defeated. "I promise, I'm gonna be alright. You should really get going, you're gonna miss your flight if you don't leave soon."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, finally giving in as I inched towards him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I didn't care that he barely held me in return; I just needed to feel him next to me before I left. "I'll call you every day, okay?"

"Okay," I heard him whisper, and I smiled ever so slightly as I felt him rest his good hand against my waist.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked, pulling away a little and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I know you do," He nodded, his eyes finding mine, "Love you, too."

I smiled his way, before I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. I knew it wasn't what I would have got a few weeks ago from Randy, but it was definitely better than the last few days. At least I'd gotten something from him.

Taking one last quick look his way, I slipped from the sofa and made my way from the room. I knew if I stayed around any longer something bad was bound to happen between us again... either that, or I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave.

I walked out into the hallway, picking up my phone and purse from the side and shoving them in my bag, before I grabbed a hold of the handle of my luggage.

"Ella!"

Randy's growl interrupted my thoughts, and I froze just as I had begun to pull my case towards the door. I winced, knowing that voice, and knowing that he wasn't going to be happy with me. What could I possibly have done in those last few seconds to make him angry again?

I let go of my things and tiptoed back into the living room, my face scrunching with worry as I stepped through the door way to see Randy stood up, holding on to the title in his hand. His face was completely blank, but his eyes told me exactly what he was thinking.

"Didn't you forget something?" He asked, his voice now far too calm.

I cringed as I walked over and took it from him, holding it against my chest securely. I felt like such an idiot. Maybe he was over-reacting a little... but I didn't blame him. The reason he was so upset about being hurt was because he'd have to give the belt back, and like the stupid girl I was, I'd forgotten it.

"I... I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing that the best thing for me to do now would be to shut up and get out of there, "I'll see you soon, okay? I love you."

Randy didn't answer as I began to back away from him, and I didn't expect him too. With a small sigh, I sent him a quick smile, hoping more than anything that by the time I returned home he'd have been in a better mood than he was now.

* * *

Five hours later I opened up the door to my hotel room, a huge sigh of exhaustion leaving my lips as I shut it behind me, leaving me in complete silence to get accustomed.

I pulled a pair of sweats and a tank from my bag and quickly slipped into them, not caring how I looked for the rest of the night. It wasn't like I was going to be going anywhere, anyway. The only thing I wanted was to curl up and sleep... although I knew that was going to prove harder than I'd hoped.

I began to sort through a few of my things, pulling a face as I took the title belt from my bag and placed it on the sofa in the room. I had to return it to Vince during Raw tomorrow, something I really wasn't looking forward to doing, but at least Randy didn't have to do it himself.

Speaking of him, I knew I had to give him a call to let him know I'd arrived safe. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I hit the first number on my speed dial and waited... and waited...

I closed my eyes after the tenth ring ended and Randy's mobile went to voicemail. He never didn't answer his phone... I just hoped more than anything that he was okay.

"Hey baby, it's just me. I wanted to let you know that I arrived here safe, and I just wondered how you were feeling. It's not the same here without you. I miss you already... so yeah, just give me a call when you get this. Love you."

I hit the end call button and threw my mobile down on top of my luggage, groaning as I ran a hand through my hair. So not only was he pissed with me, but now he wasn't even answering my calls...or what if something had happened?

Shaking my head back and forth, I pulled myself up from the floor and walked over to the bed, pulling the covers down and crawling inside. I knew if I didn't try to do something, I was just going to have Randy constantly on my mind... and the best bet right now was sleep. I was exhausted from the flight, so I hoped more than anything that before I knew it I'd be dead to the world, and forgetting about all the problems around me for the rest of the night.

But as I switched off the lamp beside me and lay in bed, the silence began to take over. This was the first time since Randy and I had been together that I'd been alone during the night, and I absolutely hated it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be curled up in the arms of my husband with a smile on my face as we fell asleep together, happily, as a couple.

Biting my lip, I took a hold of the extra pillow beside me and pulled it into my arms, wrapping myself around it as best as I could. Nothing could ever make up for the feel of Randy lay against me, but I at least needed something there to help me sleep, otherwise I was never going to be able to stop worrying.


	7. Keep Your Chin Up

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, KimmieCena, Xandman216, SoCalStarOC, xSamiliciousx, Melilovesraw, DiivaLover, nikki1335, hardyrhodescenafan1, alana2awesome, Sonib89, DiBiaseBrosDiva, Kayla Smiley, Liloxbubbly, beautifultragedyxxx, Christina89, Jodie54, CapriceCC, Aliel Yevrah, Becky. xo _**and **_John Cena's Field Hockey Star _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all SO much!**

**Now, we're gonna have a hell of a lot of drama happening during this story, I just thought I'd let you all know now, so you don't expect all happy couples and everything. I tried to make this chapter a little happier than the others, seeing as we'll be getting in to the sticky stuff shortly.**

**Anyway, enough ranting. I hope you like, and please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Keep Your Chin Up

The following day, I arrived at the arena to find almost everyone already there. I had been exhausted when I'd gotten up that morning after barely getting any sleep, so around dinner time I'd finally collapsed back into bed and fell into a dreamless slumber... not waking up till an hour before I was supposed to be at the arena. I'd ended up arriving a little later than I usually would have with Randy, but that didn't really matter when it was only me.

With a small sigh, I dropped all of my work equipment off at my station, pulling out the Championship belt and holding it tightly against my chest before I began to walk through the corridors that looked identical to every other arena I'd visited, looking for Vince McMahon's office.

It didn't take me long to find the room I was looking for, and barely seconds after I'd knocked, Vince's gruff voice shouted me in. I slipped into the room, still holding the belt against me as I closed the door behind me.

"Ella! It's good to see you, please take a seat," Vince looked up from the paperwork he was scribbling on, a smile on his face. I nodded his way, trying to smile in return as I walked over and sat on the spare seat, looking his way as I waited for him to speak, "How are you doing? And how's our boy coping?"

"I'm okay, thank you." I nodded, looking down at the belt one last time with a sigh before I placed it on the table in front of me. It was bad enough for me to give back Randy's title like that; I couldn't possibly imagine what it would have been like for him to do it. "Just here to give you this back... and he's... he's doing alright, I guess," I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that question. Maybe if I'd spoken to him in the last twenty four hours, I'd have been able to tell him.

"Alright?" Vince didn't look too happy about my reply. He placed his pen down on the table and leaned forward, his hands clasped together as he spoke, "I take it that means he's not took the news well?"

"Not really, no," I sighed, cringing at the reminder of how he'd acted during the last few days. "It's like... like he's lost his dream or something, you know? He's not been himself at all since he got hurt. I just hope that maybe, once he starts his physical therapy, he'll begin to realise it isn't the end of the world."

"You must understand, Ella, that it's a lot for him to take in. One moment he's living life to the fullest, doing what he loves the most, and the next the rug gets pulled out from under him. It happens to more of our wrestlers than you would have thought."

"No, don't get me wrong, I do understand," I shook my head with wide eyes. Randy had every right to be pissed off at the fact that he wouldn't be wrestling for at least seven months... but what I didn't understand was why I was the one that was receiving all of his anger. "It's just hard."

"That's understandable," He nodded my way with a sympathetic smile, "When will he be starting with the psychical therapy?"

"Well, he heads back to see Dr Andrews a week today, and if everything is healing nicely, he starts two days after that. I just hope it helps him to realise that it's going to be okay."

"Oh, I'm sure that it will... but Ella, if he still seems to be having problems, I would like you to come and talk to me about it, okay? I don't like to see anyone that works for me having a hard time. Perhaps I could get the writer's to work on a few backstage segments for him, or he could help out with some of the youngsters. That way he'll have something to keep his mind off of the injury."

I shook my head, the first genuine smile of the day growing across my lips. It was heart warming, knowing I had Vince's support, as did Randy.

"Really?" I asked, watching as he nodded my way before I spoke again, "Wow, err... you have no idea how much I appreciate that, Vince. Thank you."

"Of course, I've got to take care of my own," He chuckled, leaning back in his seat and picking up the pen once again. I quickly scrambled from my seat, knowing I was probably keeping him from something important.

"I better get to work, then. I'll keep you informed on Randy's condition," I nodded his way as I began to back away from the desk.

"I'd like that," He smiled my way, his eyebrow rising as I reached the door, "Oh, and Ella?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to look at him with a frown.

"Keep your chin up. Everything will work itself out eventually."

"Thanks, Vince," I smiled his way again, "I hope you're right," I sighed, before I slipped from the room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

"So, how is that absolutely gorgeous husband of yours?"

I let out a breath, my eyes closed as I stood at the make-up table, picking out the same shade of foundation that I always used for the woman I was working on. She'd barely been sat down two minutes before she'd asked about Randy... but it wasn't like I was surprised. Even when he wasn't injured, he was constantly on her mind.

I still wondered how I'd been lucky enough to have him fall in love with me, when he had so many beautiful and flawless women that flocked to him like birds.

"He's okay." I answered simply as I turned around and began to work on her. There was no way I was filling her in on my problems.

"Really? That's funny, because from what I hear around here, he's not okay at all," Michelle raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and I shot her a glare, wondering how the hell she knew what was really going on. How did news seem to travel so damn fast around here?

I shook my head, keeping my lips tight as I worked on her make-up, wanting nothing to do with her conversation. I knew if I even tried to say anything I was going to bite her head off. She really picked the worst possible time to talk to me about Randy like that.

"I'm right, aren't I?" She spoke up nearly ten minutes later as I was putting the brushes back. I heard her stand up from the chair, but she didn't disappear. Instead her voice got louder as she moved to stand beside me, "He's hurting, and you know it. Maybe you should have been a better wife and took care of him..."

That was all it took to send me over the edge. I wasn't usually a violent person, but somehow Michelle really seemed to push my buttons. I slammed the brushes down on the table and span around, resting my hands on my hips as I looked up at her fiercely. I didn't care that she towered over me or that she fought for a living. There was no way I was letting her talk to me like that.

"Excuse me?" I practically screeched, "What gives you the right to tell me what I should be doing? And if you must know, for the past week I've done _nothing _but take care of Randy. Maybe if you were a part of his life you'd realise that... but oh wait, that's right. He chose _me_, not _you_."

I watched as Michelle's eyes widened as I spoke back to her for the first time ever, but they quickly narrowed as she took a step forward. I tried not to look worried at the thought of how much bigger than me she was, or that she looked like she was about to punch my face in. Either way, I didn't back down...

Not until we were interrupted, anyway.

"Everything okay here?" A deep voice spoke up, and my eyes reluctantly tore away from Michelle to see Ted DiBiase stood beside us, looking between myself and the blonde with a worried expression.

"Everything is fine, Michelle was just leaving," I turned to look at her, my eyebrow raised expectantly. I knew I was probably going to get shit for what I'd just done... but god; it felt _so _good to finally be able to speak back to her.

Michelle glared down at me for a few more moments, before she straightened up, flicked her hair and walked away. I let out a sigh, running a hand through my own hair as her words began to come back to me. I still couldn't believe she had said I should have been taking better care of Randy. How could I have possibly done anything else for him?

"Ella?" Ted's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I frowned as I turned to face him, not realising that he had been stood there watching me. He probably thought I was crazy as I stood there with a puzzled look on my face.

"Oh, err... don't worry about it. We just had a disagreement," I shrugged, sending him the smallest of smiles as I folded my arms over my chest. I felt seriously awkward, him staring at me like that. It wasn't like we were great friends or anything, although I knew he got along well with Randy.

"Alright. I know how annoying she can be, so I understand," He added, a smirk appearing on his lips, and I chuckled lightly, surprised at his confession. "Don't let her get to you."

"Thanks, Ted," I nodded his way with a smile, the awkwardness seeping away almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"No worries," He laughed, running a hand over his short hair, "So, how's Randy doing? I heard he's taking it pretty hard."

I sighed again, my good mood automatically disappearing. I guessed that every single person in the arena knew by now that Randy wasn't happy. Just what I wanted. By the time I got home, he was bound to know too... and he wasn't going to be happy, most likely with me.

"He's... coping. It's hard for him, but he's hanging in there. Once he starts physical therapy, I'm sure he'll be okay." I tried to sound positive, but I knew I failed miserably. Ted looked at me as if he didn't believe a word, but he didn't mention it. Instead he nodded my way, trying to make it look like I was right.

"Yeah, it sucks when you're out with an injury, but like you said, he'll be alright once he starts the recovery process," He nodded my way, "Look, I've gotta head off, my match is in a few... but tell him I send my best wishes, yeah? And I hope he's back here soon, it isn't the same without him."

"I'll be sure to let him know," I smiled at his concern, waving quickly with one hand as he began to walk away, "Cya around," I added, before I turned back around to pack up the rest of my things.

I was finished now, so there was no point in me hanging around. I would be able to head back to the hotel and try and get some more sleep... and not to mention I wouldn't have to be around all these people, asking me about Randy when they all clearly knew how he was.

* * *

I sat on my hotel bed, my legs curled up beneath me as some sitcom I was paying no attention to played on the television. I looked down at the phone in my hand, the familiar name and number on the screen, my lips pursed as I wondered whether I should even bother.

The previous night, I hadn't received a call or even a text from Randy after I had left him a voicemail, so I had tried again in the morning, at least a few times... only to receive the answer phone once again. Was there really any point in trying to phone him now? Wouldn't it just leave me even more disappointed, and not to mention worried, if he didn't answer?

With a small shrug, I realised that I was a risk I was willing to take. Hitting the call button, I moved the phone to my ear and waited as it rang, and rang, my stomach filling with the same disappointment as I realised it was going to be exactly like last time...

"Hello?"

My eyes grew wide, and my heart skipped a beat at the familiar, husky voice. I could feel a smile spreading across my lips, not even caring if he was angry or pissed or anything like that with me.

"Randy?" I asked, knowing it was crazy, but I needed to ask.

"Ella," He breathed, and I frowned, wondering how he could possibly sound relieved to hear my voice. "I'm sorry it took me a while to answer. I've just been in the shower, and... it's kinda hard, getting dressed quick."

"That's okay, baby," I shook my head, hating that I wasn't there to help him out... but then again, he'd probably not want me to, anyway. "It's so good to hear your voice. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," He seemed to shrug off my question, quickly asking one of his own... but I didn't mind. Of course, I didn't like the fact that he still didn't want to let me in, but at least he was talking to me now. "How was your day?"

"It wasn't bad, same old," I cringed at the memory of Michelle, thinking it was best not to mention anything to do with her or everyone else asking how he was. "Well, not really the same old... because it was so strange without you here. I miss you."

"I know," I heard him sigh lightly, "I miss you too, Ella."

I bit down on my lip, a huge wave of emotion suddenly hitting me at his words. Maybe it was to do with the fact that things had been so bad as of late. Maybe it was just because I needed to hear him say something like that to me again.

"I'll let you go now, anyway," I added sadly, knowing I shouldn't push my luck. If it was up to me, I'd have stayed on the phone with him the entire night, but I knew he wouldn't want that. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Randy. I love you."

"Love you too, babe," He finished, before the pair of us hung up, a smile spread across my face as I grabbed my pillow for the second night in a row and held it against me.


	8. Not So Simple

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_xSamilciousx, KimmieCena, Melilovesraw, hardyrhodescenafan1, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, CapriceCC, alana2awesome, xXParieceXx, Jodie54, Christina89, SoCalStarOC, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, Aliel Yevrah, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, nikki1335, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, viper-sa, m. Cecily_** and **_RKOLover54_** for reviewing the last chapter, you have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Before we start, I'd just like to ask you all, if I was to write a Christmas themed one shot, which wrestler would you like to see as the main character? I already have a basic idea planned out, but I'm stumped on who to use, so I'd love for you guys to decide for me!**

**Anyway, here we go. It's a little short, which is frustrating. I can't seem to write a long chapter for this at the moment... but its quality, not quantity, I suppose. Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback! Mwah!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Not So Simple

I couldn't hide the giddiness that I felt as the taxi pulled up in front of my home. Not only because I was done with work for the next few days... but because I was only minutes away from seeing the man that I loved.

I had barely even spoken to Randy since the night after Raw; I didn't want to push him too far. I was perfectly happy with the fact that I'd gotten at least one phone call... well, perhaps not _perfectly _happy. It would have been nice to hear from him once a day, or more if possible, but I knew Randy wouldn't want that right now.

With a quick sigh, I climbed from the taxi, thanking the driver who had already pulled my bags from the trunk. I quickly paid him the amount due before I grabbed a hold of my cases and began to walk up the garden path. I smiled to myself at the familiar view. Even before I'd moved in with Randy, this house had been like my second home, and even though I'd only been away for a few days, it felt so good to be back. Perhaps it felt a lot longer than usual because it was the first time I'd been there without Randy... but I really couldn't wait till I could curl up on the sofa next to him watching a cheesy movie.

Reaching the door, I took a hold of the handle and struggled inside, my eyes on my luggage as I pulled them through the door and dropped them in to the hall with a thud. I'd deal with getting them upstairs later, for now there was something much more important to deal with...

But as I span around, my smile quickly faltered and my eyes grew wide. This wasn't the house I'd left behind. Well, it was, but it wasn't _how _I'd left it. I shook my head as I walked through the pile of dirty clothes in the hallway, my eyes closing as I reached the living room to see rubbish strewn everywhere, from beer cans to pizza boxes. I carried on through the rest of downstairs, cringing as I noticed the kitchen was in the exact same condition as the rest. I dreaded to think what upstairs was going to be like.

I could feel something bubbling inside of me, and didn't realise until it reached the surface what it was. Anger.

I knew Randy was hurt, I knew he wasn't happy... but this? How was it so hard to clean up after himself? To take care of the home where he lived? Was it really too much to ask while I was away for a few days?

And the worst thing was, that on the phone, he'd told me he was okay. Couldn't he have just admitted the truth? That he couldn't handle being by himself while he was hurt? If he had, I wouldn't have hesitated in going to Vince and telling him I needed more time off.

"Randal Keith Orton, get your ass in this kitchen right now!" My voice was a loud screech as I spoke. I didn't care what would probably come of our conversation because of my attitude right now. This time, he'd pushed me to the limit.

I heard a noise from upstairs only a couple of moments later, and I stood against the counter, pulling my lip up in disgust as I picked up a few pieces of food wrapping and threw them in the bin. I moved back to the now clean space, taping my nails on the side impatiently as I heard the bedroom door open and someone begin to make their way down the stairs.

It didn't take long for him to reach the bottom, and seconds later he slipped through the opening into the kitchen. Even now, when I was beyond angry, I took in a breath. How was it that he seemed to suck all the air from the room when he entered? I wasn't sure how it was, because right now he looked far from perfect. He was dressed in a pair of sweats, his feet and chest bare. His arm was still strapped against his chest, and the stubble on his face showed me that he hadn't even shaved since I'd been gone... not to mention I was beyond angry with him... but he was still so damn beautiful that it hurt.

He looked around the room silently, taking in all the mess, before his eyes met mine. I glared back, waiting for an explanation, but he stayed completely silent. He stared back my way without emotion, as if there wasn't even anything wrong.

"Care to explain what the hell you've been doing these last few days?" I blurted out, too angry to wait for him. Besides, by the look on his face, I'd be waiting a hell of a long time for him to speak. "What the fuck is all this, Randy?" I pushed some more of the rubbish away from me angrily, not caring when a pile fell to the floor. I didn't usually swear at him, either, but god I couldn't help myself.

"I was gonna clean it up before you got back..."

"Yeah? And when was that, Randy? You knew I was going to be back today... in fact, my flight was delayed, so I should have been back _hours _ago," I shook my head, "But I got back safe and sound, thanks for your concern."

At my last few words, I realised that I was no longer the only one who was angry. His head shot towards me, and his eyes grew to slits as he took a few steps closer. I watched as his jaw clenched, and I silently gulped.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep everything fucking perfect for you, Ella. I'm sorry that I forgot what time you were home or that I didn't call you every god damn day," He was only inches away from me now, towering over my much smaller frame. I stared at him, my eyes wide. He'd never spoken to me like this before... "You have no fucking idea how hard it's been. How hard it still is."

"Because of this?" I raised an eyebrow, looking down and pointing to his sling. I knew it was wrong to keep arguing with him, especially seeing as he was quickly losing his temper... but I couldn't allow him to win. "You're hurt, Randy. You're not dying. Just because you have a bad arm, doesn't mean you can push yourself away from everyone."

A moment of silence passed between us, and I held my breath, my eyes never leaving his as he glared down at me. At one point, I thought we were going to be stood there forever, neither of us being the better man and backing down... but eventually, Randy began to shake his head, and he took a few steps away from me. His eyes left mine, only to look me up and down with an expression full with disgust. The worst thing about our entire argument was the way he looked at me before he spoke again.

"You have no idea what I'm going through," He shook his head, his voice like ice before he span around and stormed from the room, slamming the door as hard as he possibly could behind him. I flinched, my eyes closing as I heard him stamping up the stairs, and another bang as he closed the bedroom door behind him again.

I let out a deep, shaky breath, the look he had given me etched into my brain. My anger was slowly subsiding as I looked around at the mess, and the first few tears began to sting my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, brushing my hair away from my face as I tried not to think of what had just happened.

* * *

An hour later I sat on the floor in the living room, letting out a sigh as I pulled off my rubber gloves and placed them on my lap. It had taken a while to get everything cleaned up, and I was now exhausted... not to mention completely regretting how I had spoken to Randy earlier on.

It wasn't very often that my anger got the better of me; maybe that was why I felt so bad about it. Of course, he had no right to leave the house like it was... but I also had no right speaking to him like I did. I'd taken it too far, and now he probably didn't even want to see me.

I slowly stood up from the floor, wincing at the cramp in my legs as I picked up the cleaning products and carried them back to where they lived in the kitchen, leaning back on the counter as I listened to the silence. Randy hadn't ventured from the bedroom since our argument, and he probably wasn't going to for a very long time... unless I did something about it.

Part of me didn't want to be the one to apologise, because we'd both been in the wrong, but I knew I was going to have to do it. Randy was and always had been far too stubborn.

My stomach twisted with nerves as I left the kitchen and made my way upstairs for the first time since I'd been home. I inspected quickly, noticing that it was nowhere near as bad as downstairs had been.

I quickly slipped through the hallway to the large bedroom at the end of the door, taking in a quick breath before I knocked on it. I knew it was ridiculous, this was my room too, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Randy, I... is it okay if I come in?" I asked quietly, my hands placed against the door as I waited for an answer. He didn't reply, but I took the silence as a yes. Surely if he didn't want me there, he would have shouted back.

With another small sigh I twisted the door handle and stepped into the room, my eyes instantly finding more of his clothes scattered all around... but now wasn't the time for that. I'd clear them up later, and no harm would be done. Right now I needed to sort things out with my husband.

My gaze fell on him as he sat with his back pressed against the headboard, staring at nothing in particular in front of him. I bit my lip, not quite knowing what I was supposed to do. I silently tiptoed over to my side of the bed and climbed on to it, keeping above the covers to still give him a little space.

"Randy..." I paused, my eyes finding my hands as I crossed my legs under me and rested them on top. "I'm sorry, for how I spoke to you. You were right. I don't know what it's like. I can't even imagine how it must feel for you right now."

I looked up; noticing that I'd caught his attention. His eyes were on my face, and I smiled lightly his way. It was progress, I suppose.

"I guess I just got carried away," I shook my head, shrugging as I kept my eyes locked with his. "I came home, expecting you to be doing okay after our phone call... only to realise that you were far from it. I just freaked out, but it wasn't just because of the mess, Randy. It was because... because I'm worried about you. You know how much I love you. It just kills me to see you like this. I want to help; I want to do what's best for you..."

I stopped completely, knowing that I was going off topic and into something much deeper. I swallowed the lump in my throat as his eyes searched my face in silence, and I wondered if I'd gone too far. Knowing Randy, he'd probably be pissed at me once again for trying to help him...

But as his arms reached out to me, taking a hold of my shoulders gently and pulling me towards him until I was sat on his lap, I realised that wasn't the case. I smiled ever so slightly against his neck as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me to him. I clung to him, one hand holding on to his bicep, the other wrapped around the back on his neck. I took in his familiar scent, something I hadn't been able to do for far too long.

"I know you only want what's best..." He finally whispered, and I looked up to see his eyes yet again on mine. I smiled sadly his way, lifting my hand to run my finger tips along his cheek.

"I do," I nodded his way, my voice quiet. I tried to think of something positive, anything that would make him feel better about his current situation, but nothing really came to mind except for one thing. "Try not to worry too much, okay? I know it sounds stupid... but I think that's the only thing you can do right now. And then next week, you start your physical therapy. That's something to look forward to, right?"

"Huh..." Randy snorted at my words, and I cringed, knowing I'd set him off again. "Yeah, sure. Can't wait." His words dripped with sarcasm, and I let out a sigh... but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to start another argument between the two of us.

Instead, I rested my head back against his chest, closed my eyes, and tried to go back in time. I ordered my mind to think the pair of us were back on our honeymoon, or when I'd first moved into his house... but it wasn't that simple. I should have known by now that _nothing _was ever that simple.


	9. Giving Up

**A/N: Hey, everyone! First of all, I am **_so _**sorry for the lack of updates as of late, but with Christmas, New Year's, a new puppy and illness, I've just never been able to get a chapter written!**

**But finally, here we go. It's in Randy's POV, as we haven't had a chapter that was his for a while. I hope you all enjoy it, and hopefully I'll have the next one up a lot quicker.**

**And of course, huge thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, KimmieCena, Xandman216, nikki1335, xSamiliciousx, Sonib89, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, alana2awesome, Christina89, rkolover2, Liloxbubbly, BigRedMachineUK, xXParieceXx, Jodie54, Becky. xo, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, SoCalStarOC, Rkolover54, CapriceCC _**and **_Melilovesraw _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**And I'll shut up now and let you read this. Just so you know, things are going to get **_a lot _**worse before they get better... if they ever do, of course. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Giving Up

**Randy**

Once Ella and I had made up after the argument we'd had when she came home, things were a little better... but they were still nothing like they used to be between us. I tried so unbelievably hard to be the old Randy, to be the guy who had chased her, the one who she had loved since we'd met... but he just wasn't there anymore. Or at least, he was buried extremely deep. The Randy that I was now was one that didn't care about anything.

And as much as I didn't want it to be like this, that caring about nothing included my marriage to the most amazing woman there was, too.

When the first day of my physical therapy finally arrived, Ella offered to drive me there, to hold my hand like some big dumb baby while they told me how many months or years or however long it was going to be before I was in the ring again. I didn't want that. I didn't want babying... and I definitely didn't want her there to see how much it killed me to be this way.

So, much to her dismay, I declined her offer. I told her this was something that I wanted to do by myself. I rang my father and asked if he would give me a ride there and back, which he was happy to do so. Rather him see me just after they gave me the bad news rather than Ella.

"Thanks, Dad. Be back here in an hour and a half, yeah?"

"Of course, son. Good luck in there," He patted me on the shoulder as he pulled up outside of the dreary building, and I nodded his way with a sigh, trying to send him an at least half decent smile.

I quickly slipped from the car to save myself from the awkwardness. I sent him a quick wave, before I placed my good hand in my jean pocket and made my way into the building. I pushed open the doors with my un-injured shoulder, which slumped when I reached the reception area which was already full with people. An audience, great. Just what I _didn't _want.

"Yeah, urr, Orton," I mumbled as I walked over to the desk and spoke to the middle aged woman behind it. She sent me a scrutinizing gaze before she began to type away at the computer in front of her, and I rolled my eyes as the seconds ticked by.

"Okay, Mr Orton. If you'd like to take a seat, you'll be in the next session with Carter. He'll be along to fetch you and a few of the other patients shortly."

I nodded her way once, keeping my mouth shut as I pushed away from the desk. It was best to stay quiet when I was in this kind of mood... which as of late, was the majority of the time. With a sigh I took the closest empty seat and slumped down in it, pulling my cap further down on my head to rid the stares that I was getting. An audience that knew who I was... even better.

Today was just going to be the worst day ever.

* * *

An hour later, I sat on the floor of the gym like room where my physical therapy was taking place, my back placed against the wall as my eyes travelled around the room, wondering why these people even bothered. There were six other people in my session, one with the exact same injury as me... and they all had expressions of utter pain crossed over their features.

"You know, Randy... that shoulder of yours is never going to get better if you don't try."

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to the side to see Carter looking down on me. I quickly scrambled to my feet, smirking now that I had the height difference. I took another moment to look at all of the others around me, before my eyes fell back to my therapist. "I beg to differ. I don't think any of these guys are thinking that right now... and I'm pretty sure I'd be better off doing this at home by myself."

"Then by all means, leave," He pointed towards the door, and I shot him a glare. He really had no idea how close I was to doing as he asked. "You're not here for my benefit, Mr Orton. I'm here for yours. Now, I suggest you get your priorities sorted for when you come back next week, otherwise you might as well kiss your career goodbye."

My eyes had been wandering around the room again as he spoke, but at his last sentence; they shot back to his face. I could feel my anger growing, and I clenched my jaw, desperately trying not to reach out and throw the idiot in front of me against the wall. Who the hell did he think he was, speaking to me like that?

"You know what? Fuck you, man," I spat, not caring in the slightest that everyone else in the room had stopped to watch us. They'd been staring at me enough earlier... well; here I was, giving them something to see. "You have no idea what you're talking about, what kind of pressure I'm under right now. You couldn't even imagine what it's like to be like this with my kind of job..."

I trailed off as I noticed Carter's expression, knowing there was no point in me saying anything else. I might as well have been talking to a brick wall, because he obviously didn't care what I was saying. Throwing my good arm up in the air, I pushed past him and made my way out of the room, sending anyone who dared to look my way a glare. There was no point me sticking around at this pointless place, not when it was doing absolutely nothing to help me get back in the ring.

* * *

"Randy, baby? Is that you?"

I closed my eyes as I shut the door behind me, listening to my father's car as it pulled from the drive. I inwardly sighed, knowing that this was going to happen when I got back. Ella was going to want to know how things went. She had been so enthusiastic about me going to therapy, hoping more than anything that it was going to work. That it was going to make things better for not just me, but for us.

How was I ever going to tell her how it had turned out?

"Yeah, it's me..." I replied quietly as I slowly made my way through the hallway, hoping I could maybe get away from her before she started to speak again, but I wasn't that lucky. Just as I passed by the lounge door, I heard her footsteps as she stepped through it behind me.

"You're back early. How did it go?" She asked, and I felt her tiny hands rest against my back. I sighed, wondering how I'd managed to forget how good her touch made me feel... but as of late, I guess a lot of things had been pushed to the back of my mind.

"Yeah," I nodded, reluctantly turning around to face her. I took in her expectant smile, the way her eyes glistened, and knew I was going to let her down no matter what I told her. With a quick shrug her way, I tried to do it as gently as possible, "Look, I don't wanna talk about it right now."

I watched on as Ella's smile slowly disappeared from her face, and was replaced with the same disappointed look that was something I was far more familiar with as of late. I stayed silent, knowing what was about to happen as I watched her run a frustrated hand through her hair.

"What do you mean; you don't want to talk about it?" She shook her head, her eyes finally finding mine again.

I could feel my anger getting the better of me, something that had been happening a lot as of late, whether I wanted it to or not. Right now, I didn't want it. Ella was right for being angry with me, for wanting to know what had gone wrong...

"I think it's pretty obvious," I raised an eyebrow her way, regretting as I shrugged my shoulders. I winced at the sharp pain that ran through my shoulder, even more pissed off now that I had been reminded of my injury.

"No Randy, it really isn't," She shook her head again, her voice wavering on a screech as she threw her arms up in the air, "I honestly don't know what the fuck to think anymore. Tell me what the hell is so damn obvious about all this."

My eyes widened slightly at her words. She barely ever swore, especially at me... but it didn't falter me for long. I stepped forward, using my height as an advantage as I looked down at her.

"Tell _you _what to think. Tell _you _what's so damn obvious. Since when has any of this injury had anything to do with _you, _Ella?" I asked, my voice deadly and my eyes turned to slits. "The last time I checked, I was the one with the dislocated shoulder. I was the one wearing the sling, the one being forced to stay at home for god knows how long and visit some ridiculous fucking guy every week who doesn't even know what he's doing."

I fell silent, my breathing laboured from all the shouting. I stared her way, daring her to reply with some smart comment... but nothing left her mouth. Instead she kept her eyes locked on my face, her expression telling me something that her words never could.

She was looking at me like she had absolutely no idea who I was.

I backed away from her, hating the way she was making me feel. Just a simple look was dissolving my anger. It was getting through my armour, under my surface... and I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her see what was underneath.

"What a surprise, you have nothing to say for a change," I shook my head with a snort, my words not only hurting her. I ran my hand through my hair, knowing that I had to get out of there before I said something I was really going to regret. "You know... whatever. I'm done here. I'll see you later," I spoke, before I quickly slipped around her and made my way back out of the door, slamming it shut behind me.

I let out a huge, shaky breath as I looked around my street, having absolutely no idea where I was going to go or what I was going to do... but whatever it was, it was going to be better than staying at home.

* * *

Forty minutes later, my feet had led me into the middle of the nearest town. I'd barely even taken notice of my surroundings, instead I'd just walked, hoping that I'd turn up somewhere that would take my mind off of everything... but instead, they did quite the opposite.

I looked up at the building in front of me, laughing humourlessly. Was this some kind of sick joke that my subconscious was playing on me? Leading me to the place where all this started in the first place?

I walked closer to the building that was now rundown and boarded up, knowing that now I was there, I was going to be going inside. I pulled around on the door a little, not surprised when the wood came off in my hands. In only a few minutes I'd managed to let myself in, and I stood at the entrance way in silence, my eyes not leaving the ring in front of me.

It looked exactly as it had all those years ago. The only thing that had changed was the thick sheet of dust that covered everything, and the ropes that were looser than they would have been while being used.

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat as I climbed the steps and through the ropes, standing in the middle of the ring as I looked around the room. The memory of the first time I'd ever stepped foot in there with my father and grandfather, when I'd first decided I wanted to wrestle, was as clear as if it had happened the day before. Back then, I'd never imagined I would be as successful as I was today...

And I'd never imagined I'd be hurt like this, either.

I shook my head as I walked towards the turnbuckle and slumped down against it, stretching my legs out in front of me as I stared out into space. I knew I should have been heading back to see Ella, she was leaving for Raw again any minute... but I couldn't bring myself to face her right now.

All those years ago, I'd been so determined to make it, even in the smaller leagues... and now look where I was.

I was nowhere.

I may have been one of the biggest stars that WWE had to offer, but that didn't matter right now. Who knew if I was ever going back? And it was all my fault, because I was giving up.

I was giving up, and I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to get back on track. What was wrong with me? How was I ever going to be the Randy that I used to be again?


	10. Let Me In

**A/N: As always, huge thanks go to **_SoCalStarOC, Christina89, Liloxbubbly, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, hardyrhodescenafan1, Melilovesraw, BigRedMachineUK, Lexii Loves You, Jodie54, CapriceCC, x. darkdreams, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, alana2awesome, RKOLover54, xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, KimmieCena, RKOsgirl92, xXParieceXx, DarkAngelMel2 _**and **_Sonib89_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**With that said, I'm sorry to inform you all that for the next month (perhaps longer, depending on how things go) this story is going to be on hiatus. I'm not sure why, but I just can't seem to find my inspiration for it at the moment. I never feel like writing it, and when I do, the chapters never end up as I want them to. I just think that I need to step away from it for a little while so that I can give you all the quality you deserve.**

**So, here's the last chapter for a while. I hope you all enjoy, and I promise I'll try and get back into the swing of things as soon as possible.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Let Me In

I stared at the door as it closed being Randy, wondering exactly what had just happened between us. For once, after our arguments, I didn't feel like crying. I was too shocked to cry.

He'd basically just thrown everything back in my face. He'd told me that... that this was all about me? That I didn't care about him? How could he even say something like that, when all I'd done as of late was worry about him?

I span around, grabbing a fist full of my hair and squealing loudly. The only time I'd ever really felt this way before was when Michelle had gotten under my skin... but god, all I wanted to do right now was to punch someone, or at least something. I was so unbelievably angry right now, and it was all thanks to my husband. The man that was supposed to treat me with respect and dignity...

The one that had just brought me down for asking him one simple question.

Shaking my head back and forth, I took in a few deep breaths, knowing I couldn't hang around here... and for once, I was more than thankful that it was a Sunday. In a few hours, I would be leaving for the airport, moving on to the next Raw show, and I honestly couldn't wait.

I didn't care that I was leaving behind an injured Randy, or that he probably needed me, even if he didn't show it. For once, I was more bothered about what I needed than what everyone else did... and what I needed right now was to get away.

* * *

I sat on the sofa, and my eyes were locked on the clock that lay on the wall across from me, the seconds ticking by faster than they ever had before. It was quarter to five, and I'd been sat in the exact same position for nearly two hours now, waiting for Randy to return.

My gaze momentarily moved to my case which sat in the hallway, packed and ready, and I let out a sigh of frustration. Like the stupid girl that I was, instead of leaving an hour ago when I should have, I had stayed behind. I should have been boarding my flight now to Atlanta, where tomorrow night's Raw was taking place... but instead, I was still sat at home.

Half way through throwing the clothes I needed into my bag angrily, my anger had begun to disappear... and the old me began to return. I hated it, I just wanted to be pissed off for a change and leave without having to deal with anything... but that wasn't me, and I knew it. No matter how much I didn't want to be around Randy right now, I needed to know he was okay before I left.

And not to mention, we needed to have a serious heart to heart.

The sound of the front door rattling as it opened brought me out of my thoughts, and I held in my breath. It took forever for it to close again, and I shut my eyes, smirking to myself unhappily as I realised why it had taken him so long. He must have seen my case still sat in the hall... and he wasn't happy about it.

He knew what time I was meant to be leaving, which was over an hour ago now. That's why he had taken so long to come home... because he was waiting till I'd left. He wanted to avoid me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and a look of pure anger crossed over my features as my eyes found the opposite wall again. I made a point to look nowhere but at the clock, taking in as many deep breaths as I possibly could. I didn't even acknowledge Randy as I saw him from the corner of my eye, making his way slowly into the living room.

I hated how utterly pissed off I felt right now because of his actions. This wasn't who I was; I had never been this type of person before Randy had gotten injured. I took in another long, shaky breath, knowing I couldn't afford to lose it right now... but doing so was much harder than I had ever imagined.

So much time passed by in silence that I wondered whether I was by myself again... but just as I was finally about to turn towards the door, Randy stepped into my line of sight, giving me no choice but to finally look at him. My eyes trailed up his grey sweats, across his dark blue jumper where one of his arms were tucked securely inside by his sling, before finally meeting his face. His own eyes were guarded, like he was trying to hide something from me... but that was nothing new.

"Ella, I... I..." Randy stumbled over his words, and I snorted humourlessly, shaking my head back and forth. Even after what had only just happened, he couldn't even talk to me. How were we ever going to make things right if we couldn't even have a real conversation? "I'm sorry."

I froze, for a moment completely shocked by his apology. He was really saying he was sorry? That was the first time I had heard those two words from his mouth since... well, I couldn't even remember when the last time had been.

But as they sunk in, I began to shake my head, realising that they just weren't enough anymore. As much as I wanted it to be that easy, I couldn't just accept his apology and get on with everything... because there was nothing to get on with. What was the point on moving on with our relationship, if it had been terrible even before our last argument?

"What's happened to you, Randy?" I spoke up, breaking the silence. My voice was barely above a whisper as my eyes found his again, and I wondered if this was just going to start another shouting war between the two of us... but the look in his eyes never changed.

"I... I don't know," He ran a hand through his short hair, and a ragged sigh escaped his lips. I desperately wanted to jump into his arms and comfort him... but now wasn't the time. As much as it killed me, no time as of late was for that.

"You don't know," I sighed myself, standing up from the sofa so that I had a little more height. One thing I hated was when he looked down at me, and although he did it whether I was standing or not, at least I didn't feel quite as small. "Randy... I want to help you. I want to be there for you no matter what, through every single bad and good thing that happens in your life... but how can I do that if you won't even talk to me?"

Randy's hand met his hair again, but instead of removing it, he clasped it behind his neck, his expression pained as he tried to work out what to say to me in return. I could tell it was killing him, whether he should tell me what he was thinking or not. Any other time, I would have told him it didn't matter... I would have hugged him and changed the subject.

But for once, that wasn't going to happen, because this _did _matter. If we were both going to get through this, then I needed for him to tell me what was going on inside his head. He needed to learn to let me in.

"Ella, why can't you just accept the fact that this isn't something I can just share with you? You don't understand what it's like..."

"And why is that, Randy?" I interrupted, stepping closer to him with a raised eyebrow. "Why is it that I don't understand? It's because you won't tell me _anything._ You barely even acknowledge me, never mind let me in. Why can't _you _just accept the fact that you're not alone in this? That you need help and..."

"I don't need anybody's help."

I stopped completely as Randy ended my rant with five short words. My eyes dropped to the floor, and I let out a defeated grunt. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my whole body shaking from what was happening.

"Yeah, I can see that. You don't need anyone's help but your own, right? And let me guess, you don't trust anyone but yourself to get you back in the ring? That's why you didn't want to talk about physical therapy... and that's why you won't let me in."

Randy didn't even answer my question, and I shook my head back and forth as I backed away from him, wondering why I was still bothering. What was the point? I rubbed furiously at my eyes, ridding myself of the few stray tears. I knew they'd just be another thing for Randy to snap at me about if he saw them.

"You know what..." I stopped, wondering why I was even bothering saying anything to him. It wasn't like he cared about anything to do with me anymore, anyway, "Never mind. I'll just go now, catch a different flight, seeing as I missed the first because I waited around for this extremely rewarding conversation with you."

I shot him a look as I walked passed him and into the hall, picking up my things as I reached them. I could feel that he had followed me, but I didn't bother turning around. I didn't want to be even more disappointed with my relationship right now.

"Maybe you shouldn't have bothered."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks, and despite everything I had just told myself, I slowly turned back around to look at him. I didn't know what to do, or say, as he stared back at me with the blank expression I had grown used to.

Had he really just said that to me? That I shouldn't have bothered to wait for him? Did he really care about me that little?

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't have..." I hated that my voice wobbled as I spoke, that I showed him how badly his words had affected me. I quickly span back around before he could see anything else, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

I grabbed a hold of my bags for a second time and dragged them towards the door, not even bothering to look back or speak again as I opened up the door and nearly ran outside, slamming the door shut behind me.

I pulled my luggage down the path onto the pavement at the front of the house, only just realising in my haste that I had forgotten to call a taxi. Pulling out my mobile with shaky hands, I dialled the number I had saved in my phone and hired one, and I inwardly sighed when I hung up, knowing I had at least fifteen minutes to wait before I got to leave.

But there was absolutely no way I was going back in that house with Randy.

I looked around the empty street, knowing that I was probably going to get funny looks from our neighbours when some of them eventually appeared, but I didn't care. I quickly let go of my things and lowered myself to the floor, sitting on the edge of the pavement so that I could wrap my arms around my legs and rest my chin on my knees.

My eyes stared out at nothing for what felt like forever as I waited to escape. My mind, no matter how much I wanted, never left the man who was only a few minutes away from me. I finally allowed the tears that had been threatening to fall for so long out, for once not caring about them as they ran down my cheeks as I began to think the one thing that I had been trying to hide for so long.

Randy and I had a serious problem... and I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to do about it. I couldn't get through to him. I could barely even speak to him without one of us getting angry. I could do nothing but stand by and watch as our marriage crumbled.


	11. Head Or Heart?

**A/N: Well hello there... it's been a while, huh? I know I was gone for much longer than I said, but my inspiration for this is slowly seeping back, so hopefully I'll be updating regularly from now on... well, at least once I have my other story updated I will.**

**As always, big thanks go to **_Melilovesraw, Liloxbubbly, hardyrhodescenafan1, Sonib89, RKOsgirl92, CapriceCC, xSamiliciousx, Jodie54, DarkAngelMel2, Xandman216, KimmieCena, alana2awesome, Christina89, TEDxCORRExFAN, 34hlrgirl, SoCalStarOC, xXParieceXx, John Cena's Field Hockey Star _**and **_Kayla Smiley _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all! Hopefully you've all stuck with me long enough to read this new one.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and I promise I won't be gone so long this time!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 – Head Or Heart?

For the first time that I could remember after a flight, my phone was still turned off. I sat on my hotel bed; my eyes moving from the blank screen of the mobile to the alarm clock beside me that read 2.53am. I'd been there nearly 4 hours now, and after getting my clothes unpacked and settling in, I hadn't even moved from the spot I was in.

I bounced my knees up and down, my body tearing me in two different directions at what I was supposed to do now. My heart was telling me to turn on the phone and just call Randy, no matter what had happened before I'd left.

And my head was telling me not to, in case... in case I found something on there that I didn't want to see or hear.

_Pull yourself together, Ella _I growled to myself. What was the point in acting like this when _he _was the one in the wrong? I couldn't leave my phone switched off forever.

Shaking my head, I quickly pressed the on button and waited for my phone to load up. I stared at the screen afterwards, waiting for something, _anything_, to indicate Randy had tried to get in touch with me.

But there was absolutely _nothing. _Not one call. Not even a text.

I gritted my teeth together, squeezing the mobile between my fingers. I'd thought I couldn't possibly be any angrier with Randy after the past few weeks... but he'd topped everything now. He'd not only completely over-reacted, but he'd said some of the most hurtful things I'd ever heard him speak to anyone... to _me._ His wife. And he didn't even have the decency to call and tell me he was sorry... or even to see if I'd made the flight okay.

Tossing the phone to the end of my bed, I quickly switched off the bedside lamp beside me and flopped down, knowing there was no possible way I was going to get to sleep now... but I had to try. I had to work the following day, and I needed to be refreshed to do my job properly. I had to try and forget about the mess Randy had turned our life into, and get on with my own separate one. At least for now.

* * *

The following afternoon, I arrived at the arena with a feeling of... relief. I couldn't believe it, but the fact that I was going to be working and getting my mind off of everything at home, not to mention that Randy wasn't going to be there with me, left my mind at ease for the first time since before he gotten injured.

"_So, my beautiful best friend. How are you feeling, and how is everything? I've been so worried about you after our last phone call. I hope Randy isn't still acting badly towards you, he needs to realise that it wasn't you that put him in the situation that he's in right now."_

"Oh, Pierre," I sighed into the phone as I walked through the corridors, looking for my work station, "I'm coping, I guess... but Randy isn't. He's no better since we last talked. In fact, he's getting worse."

"_Oh princess, I wish there was something I could do to help you. At least you have the fashion show to look forward to next week though, right? We'll all be able to catch up; I've missed you so much."_

My eyes grew wide at the reminder of the fashion show, and I mentally slapped a hand across my forehead at my stupidity. After everything that we'd gone through over the past few weeks, I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Shit," I shook my head with a sigh, "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that it was next week."

"_You don't need to apologise, Ella. It's completely understandable after everything you've had to put up with as of late. A lot has happened since the day I gave you the tickets."_

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat as I thought back to only a few weeks ago, when Randy and I had only just returned from our honeymoon and Pierre had appeared at the locker room while Randy was wrestling... wrestling the match that had got us into this mess in the first place.

I couldn't believe how much everything had changed. Barely any time had passed, but my life had turned upside down. I couldn't have ever imagined something bad was going to happen after the most perfect wedding and honeymoon... how wrong could I have possibly been?

"You're right," I answered, my voice thick.

"_You're still coming though, of course?"_

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world, Pierre," I shook my head, smiling ever so lightly, "I have that week already booked off from work. As for Randy... I honestly don't know. But I promise you I'll be there, no matter what."

"_Things are really bad, aren't they?"_

I bit down on my lip as I finally reached the make-up station, placing my things down as I sat in the swivel chair with a small sigh. Could I really tell Pierre just how bad things were? I knew if Randy ever found out, he'd be livid... but I also knew that I couldn't last much longer without talking to someone about it.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore," I shrugged, my voice barely above a whisper as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely exhausted from the lack of sleep I'd gotten the night before, but I quickly looked away. There were worse things to worry about right now than my appearance, "He's so bad, Pierre. I can't even speak to him without getting it thrown back in my face. Every time we talk we argue. I just... I don't know if I can handle it anymore," I finally admitted, closing my eyes as I ran my free hand through my hair.

"_Don't say that. I_ _know that it hurts sweetie... but I also know that you and Randy are made for each other. No matter what you have to go through to get back to where you once were, you need to do it. You can't give up yet."_

I wanted to believe his words, more than anything, but it was impossible. I'd tried so hard to help him, to talk to him, to do anything that he wanted... but it was too much.

"I wish it were that easy."

"_Nobody said it was going to be easy, Ella," _Pierre added, and I could almost picture the stern look on his face to match his words, _"Look, if it makes you feel better... I have a few days off after today. Would you like me to visit you in person? We can have a little chat and a gossip, and it might just be the uplift you need to keep going with Randy."_

"You know what?" I asked, the first genuine smile during our conversation appearing on my lips, "I'd love that. It's been too long since I saw you. I arrive back home tomorrow night, so any time after that is fine with me."

"_That's perfect, then. I'll pop round the following day and we can catch up. I'll take your mind off of that silly husband of yours, don't you worry. In fact... maybe we should go shopping. Buy you something to wear that will make him do a completely one-eighty."_

"Right," I snorted, shaking my head back and forth, "I'm pretty sure if I walked in the room with him naked, he'd have something to bitch about."

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that, gorgeous. Anyway, as much as I would love to stay and chat with you, I need to get back to work."_

"No, it's fine. Thank you so much for this, Pierre. You have no idea how much it's helped just getting to talk to you and forget about things for a little while."

"_You don't need to thank me for that. I'm always here if you need to talk, you know that. I'll see you in two days?"_

"Of course. Love you, Pierre."

"_Love you too, darling," _He cooed, before we finally hung up.

A sigh escaped my lips as the silence yet again took over me, and I knew I couldn't sit around for the next hour, waiting for the Divas to show up. I'd left the hotel early as my thoughts had been driving me insane... but now that I was at the arena, they were no better.

Shaking my head, I slipped my phone into my black jean pocket and stood back up. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do to pass the time, but anything would be better than sitting around with nobody for company but my thoughts.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I found myself in the canteen... suddenly wondering whether it had been the best idea as I stood in the middle of the room, cringing at the mounds of people who were walking past me.

It was a lot busier than I had first expected it to be, the majority of the wrestlers getting something to eat before they got ready for their matches... but anything right now was better than being by myself. At least the noise and the atmosphere were going to keep my thoughts at bay.

Pushing my way through the people around me, I walked over to the main table and stood there for what seemed like forever, contemplating what to choose... but when it came down to it, I knew I wasn't going to eat anything. I picked up the closest thing to me, a bagel, and a bottle of water, before I finally made my way to one of the few empty tables that were left.

I took my time as I ate my food slowly, listening to the conversations around me. I laughed to myself, wondering if some of the people there were being serious. They complained about the simplest things... I'd have given anything to swap lives with them.

With a small sigh, I eventually stood up and took my still half full plate to the rubbish bin, knowing there was no point in me sticking around any longer. I'd hoped to get lost in other people's worlds, rather than my own, but it hadn't helped. Instead, it'd just made me realise how bad things between Randy and I really were.

I looked around the room one last time, my eyes focusing in on a flash of blonde and light blue a few feet away, and I inwardly groaned as I realised that it was Michelle, talking animatedly with Layla. I rolled my eyes upwards, wondering if there was really someone out to get me. Couldn't I go anywhere without trouble following me?

My eyes found the two girls again, only to notice that they'd spotted me, too. I watched on helplessly as Michelle sneered out a smirk my way, before turning back to Layla to say something... something that was obviously about me, and most likely Randy.

She was so concerned with my relationship, she always had been... couldn't she just give it up as a bad job already?

But with a sigh, I realised that maybe everyone would have been better off if this had all turned out differently. Maybe Randy and I should never have gotten married, or even gone out. Maybe he should have never fallen for me, and gone for Michelle, instead. I was pretty sure he'd have been happier right now if he had of done.

"Hey, you," A voice interrupted my depressing thoughts, and I looked up to see Ted now blocking my view of the other two women. He smiled gently, throwing a thumb over his shoulder towards them both, "Please don't tell me you're letting her get to you again, Ella."

I frowned his way, not only wondering how he knew what was on my mind... but also why he cared. Ted and I had never been close, even though he and Randy had been great friends. Apart from the odd time we'd spoken when they'd been together, and the week previously, we'd barely said two words to each other. Not that I didn't appreciate it, though.

"If only it was that easy," I raised an eyebrow his way, watching as he sent me a sympathetic look and feeling three inches tall.

"It's easier than you think," He tilted his head to the side, studying me for a few moments before he spoke again, "So, the reason I actually came to talk to you was because you said Randy was starting physical therapy last time we spoke, and I was wondering how it went? Is he getting on any better now?"

My expression fell at the sound of his words. What exactly was I supposed to tell him? The truth? Oh, actually Ted, it was so bad he wouldn't even tell me what had happened, and then he blew up in my face about it and told me I shouldn't have even bothered waiting to see if he was okay?

"Umm, he's... he's doing okay," I nodded, knowing from my tone of voice that I wasn't going to convince him at all, but what else could I possibly do?

Ted watched me intently, knowing without a doubt that I wasn't telling him the truth... but for some reason, he didn't try to push it further. Instead he plastered on a bright smile and nodded my way.

"That's good," He began, before he stepped a little closer to me so that nobody else around us could hear what we were talking about, "Just so you know, Ella... I've always considered Randy as one of my best friends, and I've always worried about him. Now that you're married to him, I feel like I need to look out for not only him, but you as well. My point is, I'm here, if you ever need to talk about what's going on, or if you just need someone to be there for you while Randy is away."

Ted's voice was laced with sincerity, and like an idiot, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. Why did this guy, who was nearly a complete stranger to me, have to be so nice to me?

"I... thank you. That means a lot," I nodded his way, but I knew deep down inside that I would never take him up on his offer. Perhaps for a chat about the weather or the latest goings on in the wrestling world, yes... but never about my problems with Randy. As nice as he seemed, as genuine as his words had been, I couldn't trust him one hundred percent, not when he was so close to Randy. The last thing I needed was to go home to find him even angrier with me for spilling our arguments to one of his best friends. "Look, I need to head back to the work station, anyway. It's nearly time for me to get started."

"Oh, of course, don't let me keep you," Ted nodded with a smile, moving out of my way slightly, "Tell Randy that I said hi, okay?"

I smiled his way out of politeness and nodded, before I span around without a second glance at anyone and left the room, his words running through my mind.

Tell Randy he said hi? I couldn't even tell him that for myself right now, nevermind anyone else.

I sighed as I left the canteen and began to walk through the corridors once again, slipping my phone from my pocket and biting down on my lip as I contemplated being the bigger person. Would it really hurt, just to ring Randy and talk everything over?

With an unhappy smile, I shook my head... realising that it most likely would. When could we ever talk anything over as of late without it turning into an argument? So instead of doing what my heart was telling me to, for the first time in a long time when it came to Randy, I followed my head. I placed the phone back in my pocket and pushed him to the back of my mind.


	12. Beyond Help

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_Sonib89, BigRedMachineUK, agnesita1385, Melilovesraw, Jodie54, SoCalStarOC, CapriceCC, Xandman216, KimmieCena, hardyrhodescenafan1, Christina89, xSamiliciousx, DarkAngelMel2, Kayla Smiley, RKOsgirl92, nikki1335, alana2awesome, xXParieceXx, Roxxi-Dynamite, REDxCORRExFan _**and **_John Cena's Field Hockey Star_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all. I'm so happy that there's still so many of you reading! This one is pretty short, but I had to leave it at this exact place ready for the next chapter, which is gonna be pretty damn crazy!**

**So, please make sure you leave feedback once you've read. That way it'll give me more inspiration to get the next one written and posted! For those of you who asked for a happy chapter, that's something I'm just not able to give you... yet. Stick with me, we still have a long way to go yet. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Beyond Help

"So, beautiful, where to next?"

A sigh escaped my lips as Pierre and I stood in the nearby mall, our arms wrapped together as the pair of us looked around. I'd already bought far too many things in the three hours that we had been shopping... but there was no way I was leaving yet. I didn't want to go home until the last possible moment.

"I don't know, you can choose," I shook my head, my mind elsewhere. Shopping had been the perfect distraction to begin with... but now all of my problems had planted themselves in my head once again. I wanted so desperately to just have fun with Pierre while he was visiting, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Baby," He sighed, leaning into me a little as he shook his head, "I wish there was something I could do. How are you coping?"

We'd tried to keep talk of Randy to a minimum up to yet, but now that my depressed mood was obvious, there was no point in trying to hide what was really happening anymore. Besides, Pierre was the only one who remotely even cared about my feelings now. It was nice, and not to mention emotional, hearing someone ask how I was.

"I don't know," I shrugged, which was my honest answer. I ran a hand through my blonde hair, a sigh escaping my lips as I tried to explain how exactly I was feeling, "I came home yesterday and we've barely said two words to each other. Why is this happening to us? Didn't I get punished enough for the first seven years of knowing him? I just... I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"Perhaps that is the problem, Ella. If you're not talking things through, how can you possibly fix whatever has gone wrong?"

"Yeah," I chuckled humourlessly, scuffing the tip of my boots against the tiled floor, "I wish I _could _do that. Believe me, I want nothing more than for the two of us to sit down together and talk everything through... but how are we going to do that when every single time I try to do it, Randy practically bites my head off? The moment I bring up our problems, he literally goes crazy."

A sigh escaped Pierre's lips as he slipped his arm though mine, and I had to force myself to look away before I broke down. In the middle of a shopping centre was the last place I wanted to cry.

"I'm so sorry honey, I wish there was something I could do to help you," He finally spoke up, and I could feel his eyes on me.

I shook my head, finally pulling myself together before I turned to look at him, squeezing his arm gently.

"Please don't feel like you need to sort out my problems, Pierre. I don't want you to be a part of this, not when you have so much to do as it is. Besides, you _are _helping me, just by being here."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of at least some assistance," He smiled in return, stopping to hug me awkwardly with our shopping bags, "And just so you know, if you ever do want me to help, or to talk, or anything... I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you, Pierre," I nodded sincerely, having no idea what I'd do without him, "Okay, enough talk about my problems. More shopping?"

"I thought you'd never ask," He winked my way, causing me to giggle before he pulled me inside the closest shop.

* * *

"So, what would you like?" I placed my shopping bags down on the breakfast bar, a content sigh leaving my lips as I walked towards the fridge, "We have beer, water... and more beer," I cringed at the amount of alcohol, yet another thing I could argue with Randy about for at least a day... but now wasn't the time. In fact, I never thought I'd be happy that he wasn't home, but right now, it was the best I'd felt for days.

"Water will be fine, thank you," Pierre chuckled; unfazed by my annoyance as I grabbed two bottles and kicked closed the fridge... the sound of the front door slamming shut only seconds later causing me to jump.

I handed Pierre his drink, my eyes closing and a sigh leaving my lips as I heard the jingle of Randy's house keys growing closer. He should have been at rehab for another hour yet, which meant yet again he hadn't even been to it. My anger was growing once again, I felt like it was going to be me that needed to visit a doctor before things were sorted... but I tried desperately to hold it in. There was no way I was going to blow up in front of Pierre.

I finally opened my eyes and looked towards the door, my gaze instantly connecting with Randy's deep blue orbs. A few months ago, I would have given anything to be with my husband, to spend time wrapped in his arms and staring into his eyes that showed just how much he really cared about me.

But now... they showed nothing. They were cold and emotionless... and dead.

"What's going on?" He spoke up, his eyebrow raised as he finally tore his eyes from mine, instead looking at Pierre with something close to disgust. I'd expected him to be like this with me again... but Pierre? What had he ever done to Randy to get a look like that?

"Pierre had some time off from work, so he flew over and we went shopping," My tone of voice was bland, daring him to say something bad in return... but also so that my emotions didn't show just how utterly pissed off I was with him.

If it was possible, Randy looked angrier than ever as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I turned to look at Pierre, sending him a silent apology, but he hadn't seemed to notice Randy's bad attitude yet. He smiled my way lightly before he turned his attention to Randy, and I instantly had a bad feeling about this. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. Today, this conversation... neither of them were going to end well.

"So Randy, how are things? How is the shoulder?" Pierre asked politely, ""I hope rehab is going well."

I watched my husband like a hawk, waiting for his reaction. His back was still towards us as he took a swig from his bottle of beer before he placed it on the side, his free hand gripping the edge of the counter top until his knuckles turned while... and all of this was without saying a word.

"Wow," I gave up trying to hide my anger as I threw my hands up in the air, "I can handle you acting this way towards me Randy, but when you start to be like it with others..."

"It's okay Ella," Pierre interrupted my rant, and I looked his way, completely confused at how calm he was acting, "I understand that Randy is under a lot of pressure at the moment, and..."

"You have no fucking idea what I'm going through 'at the moment'," Randy growled, mocking my friend and causing the pair of us to jump at his outburst. I turned towards him, never feeling as ashamed as I did at that moment. For the first time, I wondered why I was even married to the man before me. His eyes flashed towards me, and I should have known he was going to be pissed at me for this, "This is your doing, isn't it? What the fuck have you been telling him? I don't even want to know what bullshit you've been feeding people at work about me."

I stared his way in complete shock and silence. The man stood in front of me now... he wasn't the Randy I had fallen in love with. I didn't even know who he was.

"Well..." Pierre whistled, desperately trying to break the tension between us, "Someone has their panties in a twist."

Randy's head show towards my friend, and his eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are, coming into my house and talking to me like that?"

Another silence passed between us as I took in Pierre's shocked expression, I'd never felt so disappointed before in my life. I would take being Randy's best friend and nothing more ten times over, rather than what we had now.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Pierre finally spoke up with a sigh, standing from his seat and picking up his bags.

"You're right, I think it's time you do," Randy nodded, and I shot him a glare.

"No," I shook my head, walking over to my friend and resting a hand on his shoulder, "Please Pierre, you don't have to leave."

"It's fine, Ella," He smiled, somehow managing to let me know that he didn't blame me, "I have to get going anyway. There's always something to do in the fashion world, and I really don't trust the others to get the work done as they should without me there."

I sighed, feeling defeated as I nodded and stepped away from him slightly. I picked up the rest of his belongings and followed him to the door, wishing more than anything that I could leave with him.

But I couldn't. I'd turned down that dream for the man that I was married to. The one man that was currently ruining his own life and the lives of those around him, including my own. The one man who I was slowly beginning to hate...

"I'm so sorry Pierre," I barely whispered as I hugged him tightly.

"Don't be, darling. None of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself," He pulled away, looking directly into my eyes as he spoke, "I know you love him... but I think you really need to think about what your life is like now, Ella. Is this really what you want, what you signed up for when you go married? I know you want to stick around and try and help him... but honey, I think he's beyond your help now."

I didn't reply as I watched Pierre slip into his coat and leave the house. I wished I could have said something more to him... but the anger that had returned made me incapable of doing anything. I breathed in and out heavily, waiting until Pierre climbed into his rental car and drove away before I slammed the door shut.

I knew I should have let this go, I knew I was just going to make this all worse... but as I span around to storm into the kitchen, I didn't even care. It was time to finally tell Randy exactly what I thought of the man he had turned into.


	13. I Can't Do This Anymore

**A/N: Hey everyone. Yeah I know, I'm terrible at updating, but I have excuses this time! My dog got super ill so I've been spending so much time taking care of him, and then I finally got a job (yayy, even though it's only for two months) so I really had no time at all to write.**

**But, thank god for Easter (Oops, bad words to use). I've had a few days holiday, so I've been able to sit down and write some of this. This chapter was... wow, probably the hardest one I've ever had to write. I know this might be something that a few of you aren't going to like, but this is something I feel needed to happen. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but eh, there's still lots more to come after this, so stick with me!**

**Last but definitely not least, big thanks go to **_KimmieCena, BigRedMachineUK, Christina89, hardyrhodescenafan1, xtremediva13, SoCalStarOC, Sonib89, alana2awesome, RKOsgirl92, CapriceCC, DarkAngelMel2, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, Roxxi-Dynamite, Kayla Smiley, TEDxCORRExFan, Melilovesraw, Jodie54 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all so much!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – I Can't Do This Anymore

I stormed back into the kitchen, seeing nothing but red as I pushed open the door, barely even flinching as it hit the wall loudly beside it. My mind was far too busy running over the millions of things I wanted to say to Randy at that moment but none of them would do me justice. None of them summed up how I felt.

My eyes fell on him as he stood, leaning against the counter carelessly sipping away at his bottle of beer. How could he be acting so carelessly after what he'd just done?

"What the hell was that, Randy?" I screamed as I stepped in front of him, getting right in his face. I was utterly fuming from head to toe, and the fact that Randy was looking down at me like he was nothing but bored made things even worse.

"What was that?"

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about," I growled through gritted teeth.

"He had no right saying those things, Ella. He had no right even being here, interfering with our lives," He shot back, straightening up until he towered over me.

"What?" I laughed humourlessly, running my hands through my hair in frustration, "Pierre was here for _me_. He was here because I wanted one good, normal thing in my life again."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Randy sneered, before a small snort left him and he smirked down at me, "Wait, no you're not. Of course you're not, because it's always about you. You can't have one bad thing in this perfect little life of yours. Being able to do things for yourself, to go to work, must be a real pain in the ass, huh?"

I froze, Randy's words seeping in slowly... and I suddenly realised what this was all about. I felt stupid, not realising until now why Randy had been acting so terribly towards me.

"This is what this is all about, isn't it? It's all down to jealousy because I can work and you can't," I shook my head as I watched his jaw tighten, knowing I was right, "Do you realise how childish that is? Do you realise that our marriage is falling apart because you're _jealous?_" My voice got louder and louder until I was nearly screaming... but Randy did absolutely nothing. He lifted his unarmed hand towards his lips and drank from his bottle, but before he could lower it again, I snatched it from his grasp and threw it across the room, my eyes never leaving Randy's face as I heard it smash to pieces. "Are you even fucking listening to me?" I screeched... and that was when it happened.

Randy moved quicker than I'd ever seen him do before, his free arm grabbed a hold of my shoulder roughly before he span me around and slammed me harshly against the fridge. His grip on me was deadly as he dropped his face down till it was barely inches from mine. I winced from the sharp pain that shot along my back and through my arms... but I didn't move.

"You listen to me, you little bitch. I'm so _done _with your questions, your acquisitions... everything! You don't know what it's like, you'll never know, so do everyone a favour and shut your damn mouth."

I stared at him, a small whimper leaving me from the pressure he had on my arm, from how he'd spoken to me... for what he'd just done. A tear slipped down my face, but I didn't dare move. Even if I did, I would have been too shocked. I was frozen to the spot, everything but the look on Randy's face and the pain was a blur.

Then as quickly as it had started, it ended. Randy's anger slipped from his face and was replaced by one of complete horror as he realised what he'd just done. His grip on my arms loosened, but he didn't let me go.

"Ella, baby... oh god," He shook his head, his breath leaving him in gasps as he tried to comfort me, leaning closer to rest his forehead against mine, "I... I'm so sorry. I..."

"No," I finally found my voice, and I was surprised how loud it sounded as I began to push against him frantically. I trembled as I desperately tried to get away from him, "Get off of me!"

Randy's pained expression was the last thing I saw before he finally moved away, and before he could even move I sprinted from the kitchen and ran up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind me and leaning against it.

My breathing became erratic as I sank down to the floor, the picture of Randy's face when he'd tried to hurt me, when he _had _hurt me, the only thing in my mind. The sobs finally began to rock my body as I realised what this meant.

Where was the Randy that I had known? What had happened to the man I'd fallen in love with?

Would I ever be able to get him back, or was he gone forever?

* * *

Two hours later, I finally opened up the door, pulling my coat tightly around me as I dragged my bulging suitcase out the room and down the stairs.

I'd cried for nearly an hour without stopping, already knowing there was no way I could stick around when Randy was like that... I just had to build up the courage to do it, first. Even after everything that had happened during the past month, it was still harder than I could ever imagine.

I reached the hallway, an uneven sigh leaving my lips as I checked myself in the mirror beside me. I looked like utter hell, my hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and my red, puffy eyes showed ever second that I'd been crying for.

Taking a hold of my suitcase once again, I silently pulled it through the house, my eyes darting into the kitchen to see that it was empty. Perhaps in the time that I'd been upstairs, Randy had slipped out of the house. Part of me was relieved, if that was the case... but the decent part of me knew that what I had to say could never be left in a note.

I made my way towards the front room, peeking inside to see that I wasn't alone at all. Randy was sat on the large leather sofa, his head resting in his hand. My body began to shake as I stood up my case and took a step into the room. He looked so defeated... how could I feel sorry for him after what he'd done?

I shuffled my feet against the cream carpet, and his head shot up, his own eyes red as they focused on mine. His dull expression seemed to brighten as he realised I'd finally left the confines of our bedroom... but it didn't take him long to see that I was dressed to go, or to see my suitcase that sat in the doorway.

"Ella..." His voice was husky as he began to speak, but I held up my hand, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes pleaded with mine to let him explain, but he didn't carry on. He knew that now was the time to keep his mouth shut and let me do the talking, even if it was going to be something he didn't want to hear.

And he was right. It wasn't going to be.

"No, Randy. Just let me talk, okay?" I asked, my voice shaky as I waited for him to nod before I continued, "I can't do this anymore."

"You... you can't do this?" Randy's eyes grew wide, and he began to shake his head frantically, "No, you can't leave me. You..."

"Stop. Please, just stop," I interrupted, a single tear falling down my cheek before I wiped at my eyes angrily. I was so fed up with crying, I couldn't shed another tear for this man... no matter how much he meant to me, "I don't mean forever. At least, I don't think I do. I just... I can't be around you when you're like this. Do you at least understand that?"

Randy's gaze fell from my face, and he nodded as he ran a hand through his short hair. If this had happened a month before, I would have ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him, wanting nothing more than to cheer him up... but not anymore. It still hurt to see him like that, but he deserved it. After all, he'd hurt me too, in more ways than one.

"You know I want nothing more than to help you get back to how you were before... but it's beyond that now. Besides, it isn't like you want my help anyway, right?" I laughed without humour, running a hand through my hair, realising I needed to get out of there quickly, "I just hope you realise that you need to sort yourself out now, Randy. You need help; you need to go to rehab. You need to want to get better. Then maybe, after you do... _if _you do, we'll talk."

I choked back my tears once again as Randy looked back my way, his eyes telling me everything his lips didn't. I knew he didn't want me to go, I knew he wanted me to stay so that we could talk things over, and so I could eventually tell him everything was going to be okay... but the rest of him knew this was the best thing for me to do. It was the best thing for both of us.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, for now..." My lip trembled, and I hated myself going back on my words from only moments earlier... but not crying was easier said than done. Especially when I was stood here telling the love of my life that I was leaving. Who would have thought that when Randy had finally confessed his love for me after all those years, that we'd end up here? If I'd had known back then, maybe I wouldn't have done what I did. Maybe I would have married Jesse.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked quietly, and I shrugged his way.

"I don't know. My parents, maybe. Or Pierre's... we'll see."

Randy didn't say anything in return, so with a sniffle I span around and slowly walked over to my suitcase, taking a hold of the handle... but I didn't move from the spot. I looked around Randy's home, the house that had become my own home during the last year, too. I was going to miss this place so much, I was going to miss Randy... but this had to be done. If not for his sake, then definitely my own.

"I love you Randy, I always will," I spoke up as I turned to look at him one last time, my voice barely above a whisper, "But I need to do this for both of us. I need to take care of myself, and so do you" I closed my eyes, a few fresh tears falling before I let out a sigh and picked up my things, walking out the door without glancing back.


	14. Second Chance?

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_KimmieCena, BigRedMachineUK, Sonib89, RKOsgirl92, Roxxi-Dynamite, agnesita1385, xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, Christina89, CapriceCC, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, DarkAngelMel2, nikki1335, x. darkdreams, 54lrgirl, beautifultragedyxxx, Jodie54, SoCalStarOC, Melilovesraw, John Cena's Field Hockey Star _**and **_Kayla Smiley_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I know the last chapter was emotional, but I'm glad you all agreed with me that it had to happen. This chapter is Randy's, which I always enjoy writing, so I hope you all like it too! Please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Second Chance?

**Randy**

My eyes slowly opened, my head instantly beginning to pound as the bright morning light momentarily blinded me. I winced as I tried to move, pain stabbing every inch of me. My throat felt like I'd swallowed knives and my mouth felt like sandpaper. I'd had a vague bad thought about the amount I was drinking the night before... and not only a few beers, but until I passed out from the amount of alcohol in my system. Even though I'd known it wasn't a good idea, I still hadn't been able to stop. Not after what had happened or what I'd done...

I was hoping that I'd wake up this morning and it had all been one awful nightmare. Maybe I wasn't really hurt, maybe Ella and I were still doing absolutely fine, maybe I hadn't tried to hurt her...

But as I turned to my side, a defeated sigh left my lips and a lump grew in my throat at the empty bed. Ella wasn't next to me, or asleep in my arms. Everything that had happened wasn't a dream, it was real, and she was gone.

I didn't even know why I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. Perhaps I'd hoped the hot water would wash away everything that had happened, but it didn't work. Instead it just made the need to vomit even stronger, but that didn't unfreeze me from my spot. I stood there until the water ran cold; shivering like crazy as I finally stepped out and pulled on my thickest pair of sweats and a hoodie.

My arm felt sore in its sling as I trudged down the stairs, my eyes not being able to focus on anything as I picked up the mail, throwing it down on the table in the hall carelessly. I had no intention to open any of the letters or pay any of the bills. What was the point?

I walked around the house, not knowing what I was searching for as the silence haunted me. I looked into the lounge, the dining room, the study, until I eventually walked into the one room that I knew was going to hurt the most. My stomach knotted as my eyes searched the kitchen, instantly falling on the pieces of glass from the bottle of beer Ella had thrown across the room.

I had been so pissed off with her at that moment... all because of her doing that? How could I have been so idiotic? My eyes burned at the memory of grabbing a hold of her and pushing her against the fridge. Ella was the one woman I'd ever truly loved and I'd hurt her.

I felt sick to my stomach, and it wasn't just because of the hangover. All she'd ever wanted was to help me get better, and I'd treated her like dirt. How had she not left me earlier? How had she managed to put up with my attitude for so long?

And to think, it was all down to jealousy. The main reason I'd acted that way towards her was because I was jealous. She still got to go work, the work that was _my _dream, and I didn't... it made sense to think that way at first, but now I felt like the most inconsiderate bastard on the planet. I'd taken Ella's dream away from her when I kissed her that night on the beach. She'd chosen me over the one thing she'd always wanted to do. And now... now look where we were, and it was all because of me.

I growled, turning around and punching the wall with everything I had, revelling in the pain that shot through my hand. At least it dulled the searing pain in my chest. I felt the tears begin to fall, not even trying to wipe them away. After everything I'd gone through to win Ella, to make her mine, I'd done this. There was nobody to blame but myself.

And maybe she would have been better off if she'd have married Jesse instead. At least then she'd be happy. At least she wouldn't have had to put up with me.

I rested my head against the wall, thinking what life would be like if I hadn't confessed my love for her... and I instantly knew what I had to do.

I knew I was selfish, but I couldn't live without Ella. If I had never told her I loved her and she'd married Jesse, I would have been miserable for the rest of my life, just like I was now without her. Like I said, I was selfish... but there was no way I was giving up on what we had yet. I loved her with every fibre of my being, and I'd be damned if I was just going to let her walk away from our years of friendship, our marriage, and most importantly our love.

I wanted nothing more than to drive over to her parent's house right now, where I knew she had to be staying, and begging her to come back to me... but I also knew that no matter how much I wanted her back, I couldn't do that yet. She wouldn't want to see me... and I wouldn't blame her. I'd hurt her, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was do that again. I needed to sort out my life before I even thought of sorting out my marriage.

It was hard to say it out loud, but maybe, just maybe, Ella leaving was the kick up the ass I needed to do just that. And I was going to start to do that now.

* * *

An hour later I stood at the entrance to an all too familiar room, feeling like a complete idiot as I watched the group of people exercising their muscles before me. I'd taken my time to get changed, putting on clothes that were more appropriate for where I was going. I forced myself to eat something, knowing I would only feel worse if I didn't, before I finally called for a taxi. I still wasn't fit to drive myself around with my arm in the sling, I didn't want to bother my Dad at such short notice, and Ella... I shook the thoughts of her away as best as I could.

I waited patiently, feeling awkward as I watched Carter working with his patients. I didn't want to impose, not when I'd been such a complete douche the time I'd been there before. I wouldn't have blamed him if he kicked me straight out of there, but I had to try. I had to fix things somehow.

Carter looked up from the young woman whose knee had seen better days, a frown growing across his features as his eyes fell on me. It was obvious that he wasn't happy to see me, and a defeated sigh left my lips. What was the point on me being there? He wasn't going to help me, he had every right not to.

"I'll be right back, Ash," He spoke to the woman with a quick smile before he stood up from his crouching position and walked towards me, folding his arms over his chest as he stopped a metre or so away.

He didn't speak; he just stared my way with a raised eyebrow, waiting for me to explain why I was there. If this had been yesterday, I probably would have punched him in the face for looking at me like that... or at least said something completely disrespectful. Now I stood there having no idea how to explain myself, and even feeling a little intimidated by him... which was something that barely ever happened to me.

"I, urr... Carter..." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, never being one for apologises, but I sure as hell needed to learn about them soon. Especially seeing as I had a much bigger one to deal with eventually.

"Long time no see, Randy," He finally spoke, and I let out a relieved sigh as I realised he was letting me off, at least slightly.

"Yeah," I nodded my head, my eyes searching the room and looking at all the people who looked nothing but hopeful of their recovery. I suddenly felt envious of them all, wanting nothing more than to be where they were right now, "I'm sorry, man... for how I acted. I've just had a rough past few months, and it really started to wear down on me."

"I understand that, I do. It happens to everyone who gets hurt, especially athletes... but Randy, how you acted was completely uncalled for."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked, running a hand down my face. I don't think I'd ever felt so ashamed, "Everything in my life has gone to shit because of how I've been since I got hurt. I guess it's only just hit me now, when I've finally pushed away the people I loved, that I can't carry on this way. I need to sort out my life and make things right with everyone before it's too late... but to start with, I need to sort out myself. I, urr... I was kind of hoping you could help me out with that."

Carter didn't speak for a long time, and I had a feeling this was going to be bad. I hung my head, thinking this was just another thing I could add to my list of fuck ups. It was going to hit me like a ton of bricks, and after the ton of cement from Ella leaving the day before, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Alright. I was supposed to have a free hour after this class, but I'll be happy to fit you in for today, then you can go back to your usual time and day. But Randy, I mean it when I say I'm only going to help you if this is what you want. No more tantrums or talking back. You need to want to get better before I agree to this."

My eyes grew wide at his words, and I nodded frantically, knowing I needed to agree with him... he was giving me a second chance, which was more than I'd give myself. I just had to hope more than anything that I could get one from Ella soon, too.

"I promise. I swear I won't even speak a bad word. I want to get better. More than anything..." _Anything except for getting Ella back._

"Alright," He nodded my way, still slightly sceptical, "Give me fifteen minutes while I finish up with this class and I'll come get you. If you wouldn't mind waiting in the reception area," He pointed to where I'd entered not too long ago, and I nodded and followed his instruction like an obedient puppy. I wasn't used to taking orders so easily... but if it was what was going to give me Ella, I'd do it. I'd do anything for her.

I just hope she had it in her to forgive me. I didn't know what I'd do if she didn't.


	15. Fairytale Over

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_KimmieCena, alana2awesome, CapriceCC, Kayla Smiley, Sonib89, RKOsgirl92, Jodie54, xSamiliciousx, DarkAngelMel2, x. darkdreams, Christina89, nikki1335, beautifultragedyxxx, Xandman216, SoCalStarOC _**and **_Melilovesraw _**for reviewing the last chapter. I only got 16 lots of feedback, though, yikes. I guess it wasn't to your liking? Let's hope this one is a little better, although it's really just a filler (and super short. I suck, I know!)**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy it. I wrote chapter 17 today and there's a nice surprise in that one for you (someone is returning for a few chapters ;D), so keep a look out for that one! For now, here we go. Hope you like, and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Fairytale Over

My eyes slowly opened, and I looked around the room that I lay in, completely confused as to where I was. Of course, I knew this place, better than I ever had before, but it was the fact that I was back there that puzzled me. My eyes took in the pink and yellow walls, the posters of my idols from when I was younger. Everything was how I had remembered it, but why was I even there?

And then it hit me.

Every morning for the past three days had been the same. I'd wake disorientated, wondering why I was back in the room I'd left nearly ten years ago... and then I'd remember everything that had happened between myself and Randy over the past few months, not to mention the last day we'd been together.

I sat up groggily in my bed, taking a hold of the remote from the bedside table and switching on the television, hoping that whatever was showing would put my mind at ease... but when was I _ever _that lucky?

I curled my legs up in front of me, rocking back and forth as a huge lump stuck in my throat. I didn't want this, not again. For the past two days all I could do was mope around and think about what had happened. I wanted to get on with my life, not sit and feel sorry for myself... but it just wasn't that easy.

I wiped away the few stray tears that were already falling down my cheeks, wondering how I even had any left. I shook my head back and forth, wondering how I could ever have been so stupid to think Randy and I could work. Fairytales could only last so long, and the end of mine had been long overdue. It was only a matter of time till Randy got bored of me, just like he had with every other girl he'd ever been with. I'd just been too smitten to even think about the downside of him confessing his feelings for me.

"Ella, dear?" I heard the familiar voice of my mother's, followed by a quick knock on the door before she opened it without permission... not that I wouldn't want her there. My mum was my rock; she was the only thing keeping me going at the moment. We may not have had the perfect relationship when I was younger, but we were closer than we ever had been since Randy and I had gotten together.

"Morning, mum," I sniffled, wiping at my face again quickly as she walked through the door. I really didn't want her to see me crying again.

"Everything okay?" She asked, somehow managing to close the door behind her, even when her hands were full. I smiled up at her in thanks as she handed me a plate full of toast and a cup of tea. I placed the food down beside me, my stomach uncomfortable at the thought of eating it, but I did take a sip of my drink, keeping it in between my hands for warmth.

"Umm, yeah... I guess so," I nodded as she sat down beside me on the bed. She turned to look my way, but I felt awkward under her gaze, knowing she knew I was lying. I kept my own eyes locked on the TV, even though I had no idea what I was watching.

A shaky sigh escaped my lips as I waited for my mum to speak, but she didn't mention that she knew I wasn't telling her the truth. In fact, she didn't say anything. Instead, she pushed herself back against the bedroom wall and sat in silence, watching the television with me. I suspected she was taking about as much notice of the program as I was, but it was nice, just having her there without having to speak or face my problems.

But I guess, we all have to face our problems eventually.

"You know, Ella... you could always go back to see him. He's only five minutes away, and it doesn't necessarily mean you have to move back. Perhaps just a little talk with him would help the both of you."

My eyes closed as she mentioned going back, and I momentarily wondered if I should tell her everything that had happened the day that I'd left home. As of yet, I'd only told her that Randy and I had been having a lot of problems and we'd had a huge argument. I hadn't said anything about the fact that Randy had been seconds away from hitting me... and I realised that I never would. Nothing good would come of me mentioning that to anyone.

And where had talking ever got us? I was pretty sure wanting to talk about our problems was one of the reasons we were in so much trouble now.

"I can't do that, mum. I don't think I could face him right now... and besides, he knows where I am. I told him I'd either be here or with Pierre. Why could he not be the one to come and find me here?" I asked, my voice shaky as I turned to look her way. If only she knew the real reason why I couldn't face the man that I loved. Yeah, I was still crazy enough to love him, even after everything...

"Then at least get out of the house a little. I know you're hurting, but some fresh air will do you good, honey. You've been in this room for three days now without so much as a peep outside."

I knew she was right, it couldn't have been good for my health being stuck in my old bedroom all the time... but not only could I not face Randy, I couldn't face the outside world at the moment either. I didn't want to venture outside to see people laughing and happy couples holding hands. If I wasn't one of them, why should they be?

I shook my head, my lip beginning to tremble. I desperately tried to pull myself together. I knew in a few days I _had _to leave home for work and then for the fashion show I was going to... but how I was going to do that, I had no idea. Not when the moment I even thought about what was happening in my life I starting crying.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I whispered, beginning to really talk to my mother for the first time about what I was feeling. I turned to look her way again, tears falling freely down my cheeks. "I want to get on with my life, you have no idea how much I want to forget about what's happened... but how? I love him so much, and it hurts more than any pain I've ever felt before in my life," I stopped, a sob leaving my mouth.

"Oh Ella," I could tell my mum was on the verge of her own tears as she leaned across and pulled me into a tight hug. The last thing I wanted was for her to be upset because of me... but I couldn't stop myself from crying. The more I tried, the faster the tears came. "I know it hurts, baby... but things will be okay. I promise everything will be fine, and until then, myself and your father are here for you no matter what, understand?"

I nodded my head against her shoulder silently, my eyes finding the glistening of my wedding and engagement rings that sat on my left hand. I wanted to believe her so badly, I wanted to know everything was going to work out and that Randy and I would go back to how we used to be... but after our last day together, I didn't know how.

I shook my head again, even more tears bubbling inside of me at the memories we'd shared together. We'd known each other for nearly nine years now, we'd been through so much together, but never had he made me feel this way before. He'd made me angry, sad, vulnerable... but never had he made me hate who I was.

And he'd never made me hate him, either. Not until that exact moment when I realised all hope was well and truly lost.


	16. Never The Same

**A/N: Hey everyone! Big thanks go to **_iluvmycena, BigRedMachineUK, Jodie54, CapriceCC, SoCalStarOC, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, KimmieCena, Sonib89, Christina89, Melilovesraw, Kayla Smiley, nikki1335, alana2awesome, DarkAngelMel2 _**and **_John Cena's Field Hockey Star _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all! We managed to make it to 300 reviews with the last chapter, so yay! :D**

**Okay, this one is basically just a filler (although it's joined with a future chap, so it's needed) and it's really short... but yeah, haha. I hope you all enjoy it anyway, and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Never The Same

So it turned out, returning to work wasn't as bad as I had first expected. In fact, it provided a welcome distraction to the rest of my miserable existence. Of course, it wasn't easy not to think about my marriage, my husband, or about the fact that my job revolved around Randy, pretty much... but for the few small moments that I managed to think of nothing but my work, the biggest weight was lifted off my shoulders, and for that short time, I felt like me again.

"So, I was thinking something simple? Because my hair is so big tonight, I don't want to look over the top," Eve smiled up at me from the make-up chair, and I nodded in agreement. Her hair was styled in luscious curls that suited her perfectly... but she was right. Too much colour would ruin her look, so I was going to make her look extremely natural.

"Sounds good to me. How about these?" I asked, rummaging through all the products I used on the table in front of her and picking out what I thought would work best. She grinned up at me and told me that would be fine, before I got to work on her.

I was happy to chat with her about anything and everything, keeping my mind off of my own problems... as long as she kept off the subject of them that was, with she thankfully did. I think most people backstage now realised that Randy was a sore subject... mainly because I literally brushed everyone off the minute they spoke to me about him.

"Ella?" A gruff, familiar voice spoke up from behind me, and I cringed at the sound. I span around slowly, swallowing the lump in my throat as I spotted Vince only a few metres away. It wasn't very often that he came out to visit, especially not the crew. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I'd spoken to him outside of his office, so this must have been something extremely important.

Or something extremely bad.

"Mr McMahon," I smiled his way lightly, trying to hide the feeling of dread that was creeping around my stomach, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually," He nodded my way, "When you've finished with Eve here, would you be able to make your way towards my office? I'd like to speak to you."

"Umm, sure," I replied, and he send me the smallest nod before he span around and walked away. I turned back to look at Eve, who looked about as confused as I felt, and I just shrugged her way. I knew about as much as she did right now.

After finishing up the last of Eve's make-up, I didn't dally. She was the last Diva that needed my attention for the night, so I could have packed everything up afterwards, but I didn't want to keep Vince waiting. The make-up would still be there when I'd done.

Walking through the corridors, I circled my wrists with my fingers nervously, trying not to think of what might be waiting for me. I hadn't done anything bad, or out of line, as far as I knew... so surely this wasn't going to be anything too serious?

It didn't take me long to reach the room I was looking for, and after a quick 'come in' after I knocked on the door, I slowly slipped into the room, spotting Vince sifting through some paper work on his desk. I had to smile to myself lightly as he pointed towards the chair opposite him. Every single time I visited his office, he seemed to be busy with paperwork. Poor guy.

"Sir," I nodded his way once he finally placed down what he'd been looking at and turned my way, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," He nodded my way, a smile breaking across his lips as he noticed my expression, "Don't look so worried, Ella. It's nothing serious; I just didn't think you'd appreciate me talking about your personal life in front of everyone else."

Oh god... so this was going to be about Randy? I was pretty sure I'd rather he was pissed off with me about something I'd done wrong than this.

"How are you? You seem to be coping okay?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, my eyes becoming interested in the clutter on his desk. I hadn't told anyone about what had happened between myself and Randy, except for my family. Randy wouldn't appreciate me blabbing our problems, he'd said as much to me before during one of our arguments... and it wasn't like I wanted everyone to know anyway.

"Umm, I'm alright. I'm exhausted, but... I'm doing okay," I shrugged, wondering if I could possibly get out of this conversation without telling Vince what had happened... but this was our boss I was talking about. It wasn't going to be that easy when it came to him.

"That's good," He nodded my way quickly, "And what about Randy? How is he doing? I've been trying to get in contact with him for the past few days but I haven't been able to, which is really the main reason I wanted to speak to you. I was wondering if he'd possibly be interested in coming back to work? Obviously it won't be wrestling, but I know he's been struggling while staying away... maybe it would help if he cut a few promos and helped around backstage. Do you think you could run that by him and let me know?"

Vince continued to speak, throwing question after question at me as if he was talking to me about the weather. Perhaps if he was telling me a hurricane was about to hit the arena, I'd have had a similar reaction. I could barely even breathe as he asked me to talk to Randy about coming back to work.

I couldn't help but wonder if things would have worked out okay if he had asked this a few weeks ago, before our last time together. Maybe we would have been back to the perfect couple again... but I guess it was too late for that, and instead I was stuck here, my boss waiting for an answer.

"I... I'm sorry, but I can't do that," I shook my head, determined not to let my emotions get the best of me in front of Vince, "Randy and I... we're not doing so well. I haven't been at home for the last week," I looked up at him finally, only wishing I hadn't done so as he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I'm terribly sorry Ella, I had no idea..."

"No, please don't be sorry. None of this is your fault," I shook my head frantically. I didn't want him to start feeling bad for me. That tended to be the point when I started to break down, "I guess... it was just meant to be. But I am worried that he isn't answering his phone. Please let me know if you do manage to get in touch with him, and what he says if you do?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat. I'd barely been in his office a few minutes, but I already wanted to leave.

"Of course, I'll give you a call as soon as I can contact him," He nodded my way, a small smile appearing on his face as he tried to lighten the subject, "That is of course, if I don't see you before I do. You're off to New York this week, correct?"

"Umm, yeah..." I frowned, completely confused about how he knew. Of course, he knew I was taking time off, but I didn't have any idea how he knew here I was going, "How..."

"Randy and I had quite a discussion about it when he asked for the time off for both of you," He smiled my way, his eyes finding mine as he spoke again, "He couldn't wait to take you. I really do hope the two of you manage to work things out, Ella."

I could feel the tears brimming my eyes, but I refused to cry. Not here, in front of Vince... not even in this arena. I couldn't do it, but after what he'd told me, it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

"I hope so too," I barely even whispered as I stood up from the seat, wanting out as soon as I could, "If that's everything, Sir, I'll be heading off now."

"Yes, that's everything. I hope you enjoy your time off, and I'll make sure I contact you if I can reach Randy."

"Thanks," I smiled lightly, nodding his way before I span around and left the room... my smile instantly dropping from my face the moment the door closed behind me.

I can't say I remember anything that happened next. I don't remember walking back to my work station and packing up my things. I don't remember saying goodbye to everyone, climbing in my rental car and making my way back to the hotel. All I remember was how I felt about what Vince had said.

Only a few months ago Randy had been the perfect boyfriend, the perfect husband... how could things have ended like this?

The week ahead was supposed to be one that we spent together. I wanted my two favourite things in the world at the same time, even if it was only going to be once... but now, that wasn't going to happen. I was still going to visit Pierre and attend the fashion show, but it wasn't going to be the same. Not without Randy by my side.

But I was pretty sure that nothing in my life would ever be the same if he wasn't there to share it with me.


	17. Is That Really You?

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, SoCalStarOC, AngelsDestiny22, CapriceCC, 54hlrgirl, Jodie54, xSamiliciousx, KimmieCena, Melilovesraw, Xandman216, nikki1335, Sonib89, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, DarkAngelMel2, Christina89 _**and **_alana2awesome _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I know all of you are probably wondering if Randy has fallen off the face of the earth in this, but don't worry, I promise he will be back soon! As for this chapter though, there's a certain someone making a surprise comeback (and in the next chap, too) so I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you're done.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Is That Really You?

A few days later, I boarded my flight to New York, and before I knew it, I was there. I was pretty sure I had daydreamed the entire flight about what it would have been like if Randy had been there with me, but the minute I touched down, I tried to shake those thoughts away. I had been looking forward to this since he'd told me we were going... I wasn't going to let it get me down that I'd be there solo.

I climbed off the plane and followed the same path that I did every time I arrived in a new State. I went through security, handed over my passport, collected my luggage... then around half an hour later, I was finally free to make my way out into the streets of New York. I couldn't help but smile as I stepped outside, my eyes not knowing where to look first. No matter how many times I visited this place, I was always in awe of the size of the buildings that surrounded me.

It didn't take long for a taxi to pull up in front of me, and after placing my small case in the boot, I jumped inside. I was wondering whether I should head to the hotel I would be staying at first, or whether to go straight to the show. I sighed at the thought of going into the king size room that I was supposed to be sharing with Randy, and instantly knew that wasn't what I wanted. I'd face that problem when I came to it later. I'd arrive at the show way too early, but it was better than the other option.

"Can you take me to the New York fashion show, please?" I asked, hoping the taxi driver knew where I was talking about.

"Sure thing, hunnie," He added in an amused voice, as if he already knew exactly where I was going to be heading as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

"Ella, darling!"

I don't think I'd ever been so happy to hear the sound of Pierre's voice as I stood in the middle of the already busy waiting room, completely lost as everyone around me chatted excitedly about the show they would be seeing in a few hours time. I span around, looking for the face to match the voice, and a wide smile appeared on my lips as I spotted the man in question.

"Pierre," I sighed in relief as I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. The last time I had seen him had been the day that everything had come to a head with Randy, and I had been terrified that he wouldn't want anything to do with me... but from the warm smile he sent me and the way he was hugging me back, everything seemed to be okay.

"How are you, beautiful?" He asked as we finally pulled away and he began to lead me through the people around us. I grinned up at him as he took me through a door that opened into the backstage area. I'd not expected special treatment like this, but I wasn't going to complain. I'd missed this far too much.

"I'm okay..." I turned to look at him to see him sending me sympathetic eyes, and a sigh escaped my lips as I shrugged. We'd spoken a little over the phone since we'd last seen each other, so he knew what had happened with Randy. "I guess it was for the best."

"It was," He nodded, leaning across to stroke my hair lightly. I leaned into his touch, a sigh escaping my lips as I realised how much I'd missed feeling this way when Randy did the exact same thing, "It may not feel like it, but it was. You just need to give him some time."

"I guess so," I nodded, really not wanting to talk about this, but knowing I had to get out what I was thinking. Pierre was really the only one I could ever speak to this about, "But what... what if it never works out again, Pierre? What if things never get better between us?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

I don't think Pierre knew how to answer me as I spoke those words. He looked at me for a few short moments before he pulled me into another hug, which was even more painful than if he'd spoken. He didn't know whether we were going to make it anymore than I did.

"What do you say to helping out a little while you're here? Maybe it'll get your mind off of things?"

I lifted my head, my eyes wide and suddenly full with hope at his words. He was really going to let me help out?

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose or anything..."

"Ella, don't be ridiculous. Everyone loves you, and you won't be imposing. It just so happens that we're a make-up artist down," He wiggled his eyebrows my way, a sly smirk appearing on my lips, and I couldn't help but laugh lightly. It was pretty obvious he'd not hired another one on purpose so that I could help out, but I wasn't going to argue with him. This had always been what I'd wanted to do before I'd gotten Randy, so why the hell would I say no?

"Lead the way," I grinned up at him, linking arms with him as he pulled me down the busy corridors, letting me know what was where before he took me to the all too familiar room that I'd missed far too much during the past year or so.

* * *

Two hours later, I was sad that I was done with my dream... again. Helping Elle with their models made me realise how much I missed what I had done before. Perhaps if I had been there with Randy, I wouldn't have felt the same way... but now? I was really beginning to regret the decision of turning down my dream job for the man that I loved, and who supposedly loved me.

I left my luggage backstage with Pierre, who had kindly told me I could pick it up afterwards so I wasn't carrying it around with me constantly. I'd pick it up straight after the show, head back to the hotel to change into something more appropriate, then catch a taxi to the after party that I'd been invited to. I'd do anything to stay out of that hotel room for as long as possible, and besides, I couldn't wait to spend some much needed time with Pierre.

I handed my ticket over to a young man who was working the show, and he smiled at me politely as he led me over to my seat, right on the front row. I had to refrain from squealing as he handed back my ticket and told me to enjoy the show. I waited till he'd left to take my seat; feeling slightly underdressed as I took in the other people already seated. I thought I had dressed appropriately in dark wash jeans, a stylish white tank top and a military style jacket. I'd made sure my make-up looked natural, not wanting to distract people from the huge waves that my hair was curled into... but now that I looked at everyone else, I wondered if I was dressed more to go partying than to a top fashion show.

I sighed, my eyes turning to the empty seat one side of me, and my lips pulled down even more at who should have been sat there with me. I tried to envision Randy being there, my head resting against his shoulder, the smell of his familiar aftershave as he drew circles across my back, the two of us joking about something stupid he'd said... but that only made things worse. It only made me miss him ten times more than I already did.

"Ella?"

I slowly turned my head to the opposite side of me, my heart beating a mile a minute as I remembered the last time I had been waiting for Randy at a show, and he'd turned up. Maybe, just maybe, he'd put what happened behind us for one day, for me...

But it wasn't Randy that was stood there, and the surprise of who it was momentarily made me forget my sadness.

"Jesse? Is that... really you?" I asked, my eyes wide as I stood up, looking between him and his wife, Kara.

"Yeah," He chuckled, running a hand over his now short and spiky hair. Kara looked just as beautiful as the last time I'd seen her, and from the smiles on both of their faces, things were going well between them.

Lucky for some, huh?

"It's so good to see you both!" I smiled, leaning over to hug Jesse, then Kara. I had to admit that it really was a nice surprise. Pierre hadn't mentioned to me that they were going to be there, and truthfully, I never expected they would be. I didn't think Jesse would want anything to do with the fashion world after what had happened in the past.

"You too," Kara smiled as she wrapped her arm around Jesse's, "You look great, by the way. I love your hair."

"Oh, umm, thank you..." I timidly added, taking a seat as they did beside me, running a conscious hand through my curls. I turned back to look at them both, frowning as I saw their eyes were wide as they looked towards my hand.

"When did _that _happen?" Kara asked, leaning around Jesse to take a hold of my hand and look at my large diamond ring, along with my wedding band. A small sigh escaped my lips, and I cringed slightly, wondering how I was going to explain to them.

"Oh, umm... we actually got engaged the night of your wedding, then we got married a good few months after that. I'm so sorry you didn't know about it or that we didn't invite you, but we both agreed to a really small ceremony. The only people that were there were our family, really."

"You don't have to apologise for that, Ella," Jesse rolled his eyes, and I sighed in relief that he wasn't angry, "So a congratulations is in order, huh?" He asked, the all too familiar smirk of his appearing on his lips as he leaned across to hug me once again.

"Thanks," I smiled back, although this time it wasn't quite as sincere. Not now that I was thinking of how perfect my wedding day had been, and how utterly awful my relationship was now...

"So, where's the lucky guy now?" Kara spoke up, saying perhaps the worst sentence she possibly could have at that moment in time.

I sucked in a sharp breath, closing my eyes as I tried to think of an excuse as to why Randy wasn't there with me... but I knew Jesse would have been able to see right through my lies. He always had been able to.

"I, umm..." I struggled with my words, noticing as their expressions turned from one of confusion to sympathy. I wish they wouldn't have looked at me like that. The worst thing people could do was ask if I was okay, because it only made me feel worse.

"Ella..." Jesse began, his voice soft as he rested a comforting hand against my knee, but before he could say anything else, the lights dimmed and the loud music started. I don't think I'd ever been so relieved as I looked over to him, sending him a small smile and mouthing to him that I was okay before I turned to watch the show. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last of our conversation, but at least for now I was off the hook and able to enjoy the fashion show... at least the parts of it when I wasn't thinking about Randy.


	18. I Hope He Was Worth It

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_Jodie54, CapriceCC, KimmieCena, Sonib89, Melilovesraw, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, Christina89, BigRedMachineUK, nikki1335, DarkAngelMel2, agnesita1385, m. cecily, SoCalStarOC _**and **_John Cena's Field Hockey Star _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I don't really have much to say except for I hope you all enjoy this one. Just so you know, chapter 19 is going to be the one to read ;), so keep a look out. Please don't forget to leave feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - I Hope He Was Worth It

The show was amazing. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged again as I sat in the front row, watching the models strut their stuff on the catwalk. It was perfect, and not only because it felt like I was living my dream once again... but because it was the perfect distraction to everything that had been happening in my life.

But, time sure does fly when you're having fun, and before I knew it, the show was over with. Everyone began to leave, so I stood from my seat and followed the rest of the crowd... even though that was the last thing I wanted. Although I wasn't going to have to wait long till I was back again, or at least with the people I wanted to be with. After a quick trip to the hotel to drop off my things and change into something more appropriate for a party, I was back in a taxi and heading towards the address Pierre had given me.

"And this," Pierre wrapped his arm through mine and dragged me away from perhaps the twentieth person he'd introduced me to since I'd been at the party, his eyes already locked on the person we were going to speak to next. My eyes grew wide at the all too familiar bright orange hair, "This is..."

"Vivienne Westwood," My voice sounded like a squeak as we reached her side and she span around to take the pair of us in. Vivienne was one of the most iconic women in fashion; never in a million years did I expect to see her there.

"Pierre, darling!" She cooed, pulling the man beside me into a hug before she placed kisses on both of his cheeks. I gaped their way, wondering why the hell my friend had never mentioned he knew Vivienne. He was going to have to do some explaining when we were next alone together. "It's so good to see you. Elle put on such a fantastic job today. Well done, darling, well done," She smiled his way, her personality as bright and bubbly as the colour of her hair.

"Thank you, lovely. And as always, you didn't fail to impress," He grinned back at her brightly before he turned to look my way, ushering me closer to the pair of them, "Vivienne, this is Ella, a good friend of mine and an ex-employee on ours."

"It's lovely to meet you," She nodded my way, although the frown as she looked between the two of us spoke otherwise, "But ex-employee?"

"Oh," I sighed, realising why she was so confused. She probably wondered why Pierre would want anyone who wasn't working for him around anymore, "Well, you see..."

"Ella was a wonderful worker, Vivienne. She was perhaps the best make-up artist that has worked for us... but when I offered her a full time job, she turned it down. There was something even more important than her dream job in her life, at that point," Pierre looked between us, summing up everything that I didn't know how to word perfectly.

"And what might that be, dear?" She turned to look at me, and I frowned to myself, wondering why she was so concerned with my life... but it wasn't like I was going to turn down a conversation with one of my idols, even if it was personal.

"True love," I shrugged, smiling ever so lightly.

"Ahh, I see," A smile of her own crept across her lips as she moved closer to me, resting her hands on my shoulders as her eyes found mine, "He's a very lucky man, Ella. I hope he was worth it."

I didn't speak another word as Pierre said goodbye and moved me on to another group of people for me to meet... but my heart was no longer in it. All I could do was think of Vivienne's last few words. When I'd dreamt about meeting her, I'd always thought I'd be getting fashion advice from her, not advice on my love life... but what she said had hit me like a ton of bricks.

Was what Randy and I had worth it? Was those few months of happiness we shared worth all the fighting, all the drama... and leaving behind my dream? If you had asked me the same question on my wedding day, I would have without a doubt said yes. But now? Now I wasn't so sure.

* * *

An hour later, I sat at a table by myself, sipping on perhaps my fifth glass of champagne since I'd managed to pull away from Pierre. After talking to Vivienne, I could barely bring myself to smile and say hello to the people he wanted me to meet, so eventually I excused myself to use the restroom and managed to slip away from him. I felt terrible, wanting to get away from such a good friend like that... but I honestly just needed the time by myself. For the first time that night, I was grateful that the crowd around me was so big. At least Pierre would probably never find me in the middle of so many people.

"Ella?"

My gaze shot sideways, and my eyes grew wide at who was stood beside me. I frowned, wondering where Kara had gotten to and why he was by himself. My eyes skimmed over his dark grey dress pants and white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top, his jacket long since gone from his shoulders. A sigh escaped my lips as I bit down on my lip. How had I forgotten how beautiful this man was?

But that didn't matter to me anymore. No matter how perfect he would always be... he would never be Randy.

"Hey, Jesse," I smiled his way, taking another sip of my drink as he stepped a little closer to me, "Everything okay? Where's Kara?"

"She's around here somewhere having a little too much fun," He smirked my way, and I tried to smile back in return... although it wasn't convincing at all. Jesse's eyes found mine again, his fingers drawing circles across the table as he grew serious. Why was it that he always knew when I was hiding something? "Take a walk with me?"

I knew the reason he wanted me to go with him was because he wanted to ask what was going on in my life, about what was happening with me and Randy... but even then, I knew I'd rather go with him than spend another moment hiding from Pierre.

Nodding my head his way, I took the hand he offered to help me from my seat before I followed him. The pair of us stayed silent as we manoeuvred our way through the crowd, which ever so slowly began to thin out as we reached a passageway with a huge door on the end. I had no idea how I hadn't noticed how beautiful the building we were stood in was as Jesse led me towards the doors before opening them, reviling the most amazing gardens below as we stepped out onto a balcony.

I gasped as I span around, taking in the views. The hotel that everyone had hired for the party must have originally been a manor of some kind, at least that was how it looked from the outside. My eyes fell on a number of fountains that were scattered around the grounds, a few couples walking in and out of the maze like trees and bushes, basking in the romance of it all.

It really was the most perfect place to be with the person you loved.

So why wasn't Randy there with me?

"So, umm..." The silence slowly crept up around me as the pair of us stood staring out at the beauty before us. When he said he wanted to go for a walk, I'd expected he'd wanted to have a heart-felt conversation with me. I guess I was wrong... "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Ella," He shrugged, his head slowly turning until his deep, golden eyes met mine, "Is it?"

So I was right. I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat, suddenly having no idea what I was supposed to say to him. This was by far the most awkward situation I'd ever been in. Jesse and I had made amends a long time ago... but talking to him about my marriage problems?

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked when he realised I wasn't going to answer him. He turned his body my way, his arm resting against the concrete railing as he ran his free hand through his short hair, "It may not have felt like it at the time, but you did me a big favour when you turned me down, Ella. You saved me... you brought me Kara. Now, I want to return that favour. I want to help you."

I kept my eyes locked on the largest fountain directly in front of us, biting down on my lip at the thought of telling him the truth... but what was there to lose? And it wasn't like I was burdening him. He wanted me to tell him.

"I... I don't even know where to start, Jesse," I barely even whispered, a small, sad smile appearing on my lips, "I always thought Randy and I would last forever, that we'd be some stupid fairytale couple that never fought and lived happily ever after... but I guess not. Did you know that he got injured?" I asked, finally turning to look his way.

"I didn't," His eyes grew slightly wider as he looked my way, "Was it serious?"

"I guess so," I nodded, twisting my lips to the side in thought, "I mean, it wasn't anything life threatening. He broke his collarbone pretty badly, so he's out of work for a good few months..."

"And he didn't take that well."

I frowned, wondering how Jesse could have possibly worked that out already... but it was Randy we were talking about. He lived for wrestling. There was nothing else in the world he wanted to do. Of course he wasn't going to take it well.

"No, he didn't. He... he was only grumpy at first. He'd snap at me a little, but he'd always apologise. But... things got worse. He didn't attend his physical therapy; he started getting angry with me all the time. It got to the point where we couldn't even talk to each other without wanting to bite each other's heads off," I looked down at the floor, knowing that was as much as I was going to tell him. I'd never tell anyone of how he nearly hurt me, because I knew the moment I did, our marriage would be well and truly over, "And so I left. I just couldn't take another moment of it... and now I'm so scared, Jesse. I'm scared that I did the wrong thing by leaving. I'm scared that we're never going to be able to work things out..."

Jesse raised an eyebrow his way, the smallest of smirks pulling up one side of his mouth, and I frowned, wondering what he found so amusing about my mess of a marriage.

"Ella, I might not be an expert when it comes to love, you of all people should know that... but you and Randy? No matter what has happened between the two of you, you'll be able to work things out. You're perfect for each other. You always have been, and you always will be. Maybe... maybe you don't like the thought of what I'm about to say, but you need to give him a second chance."

"And what if I do? What if I give him that second chance and nothing changes?" I asked, shaking my head back and forth.

"But what if it does?" He asked quietly, shrugging his shoulders my way, "If you love him as much as I think you do, Ella, then you'll at least try and talk to him again. I'm pretty sure you leaving made a big impact on him and what he was doing with his life. Just... just try, okay? All you can do is try and work things out with him again. It'll all be worth it if you're both willing to give it another go."

I let out a shaky sigh, knowing that Jesse was right. I'd been away from Randy long enough now for him to realise if he was going to change his life around or not. It was time to go back. Time to try and make things right with him... even if my insides felt like jelly at the thought of it. I dreaded having to return home to face him, but I knew, as Jesse had said; it would all be worth it in the end if I could have him back.

"You're right, Jesse," I finally spoke up, nodding my head as I smiled ever so lightly his way, "I need to sort this out, no matter what happens. When I get back home in a few days, I'll call him."

"You will?" He grinned as I nodded his way, realising his advice had helped me greatly.

"Yes, I will," I nodded, moving a little closer to him and surprising him as I wrapped my arms around him tightly, "Thank you."

It took him a while to loosen up, his own arms finally circling around my back and pulling me closer to him. I smiled against his chest, enjoying the familiar feeling of being in his arms.

"You're welcome, babe," He whispered, the pair of us falling silent as we enjoyed what we used to have for those few short moments.


	19. I Miss You

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Kayla Smiley, Sonib89, Christina89, RKOsgirl92, BigRedMachineUK, hotpocketbandit, SoCalStarOC, nikki1335, Jodie54, KimmieCena, Xandman216, alana2awesome, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, xSamiliciousx, m. cecily, DarkAngelMel2 _**and **_Melilovesraw _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Now, I think there's someone in this chapter that you've been waiting for. Three guesses who :P. I hope you all like, please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – I Miss You

I walked through the corridors that looked like an exact replica to the ones from the last arena, and the ones before that...

A sigh escaped my lips at the thought of being back at work. My few days away for the fashion show had gone far too fast... maybe it was because I had been enjoying myself so much, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that I knew I couldn't put off speaking to Randy any longer.

I puffed out my cheeks as I pulled my phone from my bag, barely taking any notice of my surroundings as I searched through my contacts, my heart pounding by the time I found the name I had been looking for. Would it be okay for me to just call him and talk?

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself as I cancelled away my contacts. No, it wouldn't be okay. It wasn't like I was calling him to have a casual conversation. This was definitely something I needed to do in person.

"Jeez, Ella! Do you not know how to look where you're walking?"

My mind elsewhere, I hadn't noticed the other person as I turned a corner, not until it was too late. My eyes travelled up the family scantily clad, far too skinny body until my eyes met Michelle's. Oh great, this was just what I needed right now...

"I'll take that as a no?" She asked sharply when I refused to answer her, "Or maybe, maybe you're just distracted about..." Her words trailed off teasingly as she folding her arms over her chest, a huge grin growing across her lips.

As much as I hated the woman in front of me, I couldn't help but falter at her words. I knew she was probably doing this to tease me; but still, there was something about her tone that spoke the truth.

"Distracted about what, Michelle?"

"You really don't know, do you?" She asked, both confused and amused at how out of the loop I was. She shook her head back and forth, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow my way as she dropped her hands to her hips, "I guess you guys are worse off than I thought. Good news for me then, huh?" She asked, grinning my way before she pushed by me without another word.

I stood by myself in the middle of the corridor, wondering what the hell had just happened, and not to mention what Michelle meant. She was obviously talking about Randy, and my stomach twisted at the thought of her knowing something about him that I didn't. What was going on? Was he okay? Was he hurt?

My eyes searched around me frantically, wondering how I could possibly find out what was going on... but there was nobody around that would know. But I knew who would.

Picking up my pace, I made my way through the arena at a record pace, barely stopping to drop off my things before I made my way towards Vince's office. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be him.

As I reached the room I had been searching for, I lifted my hand to knock... but my fist never connected with the wood. Instead, the door opened up, revealing the person who must have been there to see Vince before me.

The person I had been both dying and dreading to see for the last few weeks.

The person who made me scared and excited at the exact same time.

Our eyes locked with each others, and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. From the look on his face, he was as surprised to see me as I was him. The pair of us stayed silent as we took each other in. My eyes travelled along his body, and I frowned at how different he looked to the last time I had seen him. His hair was a little longer, as I'd always liked it. His clean shaven face was long since gone, replaced with stubble that he rubbed at awkwardly with his hand... his injured one, to be exact. My eyes widened as I realised for the first time that his sling was no longer there.

"Hey..." I cleared my throat, realising how ridiculously stupid I sounded. It was the first time we'd seen each other in weeks, we had countless problems to work out, and all I could say was hey?

"Hi..." He smiled ever so lightly my way, finally closing the door behind him and stepping forward slightly.

"I, umm... what's with the scruff?" I asked, pointing towards his face with a small smile of my own. Maybe the best thing for us to do right now _was _to act like this. It would be easier to talk about normal things than our problems.

"Oh," He pulled a face, running his hand over his chin again as he shrugged, "I guess I grew it out a little because I wanted to change. I didn't like the man I'd become before," His deep blue eyes met mine, growing serious for barely a few seconds before he tilted his head to the side, "Do you like it?"

"I do, it suits you," I nodded his way, the pair of us falling silent once again. I looked down at the floor, hating how awkward I felt. I'd never felt like this before with Randy... but I guess, when you go through what we had, I wasn't to be blamed.

"Look, Ella..." I looked back up, watching as Randy lifted a hand to reach out to me... but he quickly thought better of it. A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest instead, his eyes boring into mine as he began to speak again, "Would it be okay if we talked?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, hating that he knew how to get his way. All he had to do was look at me with those big, pleading blue eyes and he already knew what my answer was going to be.

But even if he hadn't have been looking at me that way, I would have still had the same answer. We needed to talk. We needed to sort out our sham of a marriage. I just needed him back in my life again...

"Okay," I nodded his way, my voice shaky as I agreed. I was beyond nervous and scared about what we needed to discuss, about what could happen if he got angry with me again, but this needed to be done. I may have been reluctant to do this, but my love for him was stronger than all of my doubts put together. At least I hoped it was.

"Yeah?" He half smiled in return, looking around the corridor to see there were quite a few people working around us, "Umm... want to head back to my locker room? It's a lot quieter in there."

"I, umm..." I hated that I didn't want to say yes, that I was terrified about being alone with him now that we were finally together... but what was I going to do? Have this conversation in front of everyone else? I needed to face my fears. I shook my head, wondering how stupid I would have found myself a few months ago if I had told myself I was going to be frightened of Randy, "That would be best, I think. Lead the way."

"Alright," He answered tight lipped, and I cringed, knowing he knew I didn't want this... but he didn't say anything. Instead he turned on his heel and began to walk towards his own locker room, me hot on his heels like a lost puppy. I tried to avoid the stares as we passed other wrestlers and divas, but it was hard when so many people were gaping at you.

By the time we reached Randy's locker room, I'd slowly begun to change my mind about talking to him alone. In fact, I let out a sigh of relief as I stepped inside and he closed the door behind us. Of course, I was still unbelievably nervous as I heard him moving around behind me... but this was ten times better than being out there where everyone could see what was going on.

"So..." I heard a sigh escape his lips as he made his way around me, sticking close by, but far enough away so that he wouldn't brush against me. I scrunched my lips to the side, realising that he was being extra careful... and crazily enough, I was glad. As much as I wanted things to be perfect between us again, I just wasn't ready to dive into his arms just yet.

"So..." I replied, my eyes following him as he took a seat on the plush leather sofa, patting the seat beside him with a smile. I sighed, slowly walking over and sitting down next to him, but I kept my eyes trained on the wall in front of us as I tried to think of something to say to break the ever growing tension, "Vince managed to get in touch with you, then?"

"Yeah. I had my phone off for a while. I didn't want any distractions... but I finally turned it on a couple of days ago and saw that I had some missed calls from him. I spoke to him over the phone but he said it'd be best if I came in to discuss everything, so here I am," He lifted his hands up in the air, before placing them down on his knees, "I'm just gonna do some backstage work for him, working with younger talent and that kinda thing. Well, in between going to therapy."

My eyes grew wide as I turned to look at him for the first time since I'd sat down, watching as he smiled my way timidly, giving me plenty of time to think over what he was saying.

"You're... you're going to physical therapy now?"

"Yeah," He nodded my way, his eyes finding mine as he turned serious, "You leaving gave me a serious kick up the ass, Ella. I couldn't just sit around and let my life be ruined like that any longer. The day after you went, I was back there, apologising to Carter and asking if I could start again. I dunno what I would have done if he'd have said no... but he didn't, and things are going well. Great, in fact. He said that somehow my shoulder is healing nicely and if I'm lucky, I could be back a little earlier than everyone thought."

"Really?" I asked, a small smile spreading across my lips at the enthusiasm I could hear in his voice. For the first time in a long time, I could feel my heart swell when it came to him, and what he was finally doing to make things right. "That's great, Randy."

"Yeah. It feels good to finally be getting everything back on track, you know. Well... nearly everything." The pair of us stayed silent, his deep blue orbs not once leaving mine, waiting to see if I was going to be okay with what he had to say. Eventually, when he realised enough time had passed by, a sigh escaped his lips and his gaze ever so slowly fell to his hands, "I miss you," He barely even whispered.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath as his words hit me like knives to the heart. It made me feel so terrible for everything I'd done, for leaving him when he was so vulnerable, even if it had been the right thing to do... but it also made me feel scared. Scared that what went down could happen all over again if I wasn't careful.

"I miss you, too," I finally replied, turning his way once again to see him looking at me in surprise.

"Come home with me?"

And now, it was my turn to be surprised. Was I really ready for that? To go back home with him?

But what was the point in holding it off? We weren't going to fix things if I was living with my parents. A sigh escaped my lips, knowing this was for the best... but also that it didn't mean things were back to how they used to be. It was going to take a long time till I was ready to be that Ella with him again.

If I ever would be that Ella with him again.

"I'd like that," I nodded his way, watching as his small smile turned into a huge grin, and I couldn't help but send him a small one in return.


	20. Home

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_nikki1335, RKOsgirl92, hotpocketbandit, Jodie54, Sonib89, xxxRKOEngimaxxx, Time For A Break, KimmieCena, xSamiliciousx, Xandman216, Christina89, 54hlrgirl, alana2awesome, m. cecily, CapriceCC, Kayla Smiley _**and **_DarkAngelMel2 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**A quick update this time as I've had this one written for a while... along with the next few, so if you're good and leave lots of feedback, I'll update within the next week ;).**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Home

The following day, I arrived back home. My _real _home. Even though part of me was still terrified as I climbed from the taxi with Randy, nothing could beat the feeling of stepping inside my own house. I think I'd forgotten how much I'd missed it over the past few weeks. Nearly as much as I had missed Randy...

"Wow..." I breathed, my eyes looking around the hallway as Randy closed the door behind us, placing the cases down with a thud before he stepped up beside me. I had to refrain from gaping at how utterly spotless everything was. I turned to him, the smallest of smiles on my lips, "It looks great."

"Yeah..." He shrugged sheepishly, shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets, "I wanted to keep the place spotless in case, you know, you decided to come back." He shrugged, his eyes on the wooden floor.

I pursed my lips, part of me feeling terrible that he'd been hoping I'd return home... but what could I do about it? At least I was back now, even if it had taken longer than he'd thought.

I sent a small smile his way when he finally looked up, before I picked up my feet and made my way into the kitchen. I looked around, not one speck of dust in plain sight as I walked towards the fridge. I heard Randy's footsteps close by as I opened it up, my eyes searching the contents. A small sound of approval slipped from my lips as I saw there was no alcohol. Not even one bottle of beer.

"So, did you... did you stay with your parents?" Randy spoke up after I'd grabbed a bottle of water and turned to face him.

My eyes settled on him as he perched on one of the stools, his back pressed against the opposite counter and his arms folded across his chest. In the time I'd had my back turned, he'd managed to strip himself of his sweater, revealing his black v neck t-shirt underneath. My eyes trailed along his body and down his tattooed arms. I'd forgotten how utterly perfect he really was...

"Yeah, I didn't really have anywhere else to go," I shrugged, my head tilting to the side as I watched him, "I actually thought you'd have guessed that and shown up there or something..."

I didn't want to make him feel guilty, but it was the truth. Part of me had wanted to be away from him, but an even bigger part had wanted him to turn up, apologise and make everything right again.

"Ella..." Randy sighed, running a hand over his face and across his newly grown scruff. His eyes slowly found mine again, before he pushed himself up from the stool and walked over to me, stopping barely a metre away, "Believe me, I wanted to. I guess I knew where you were all along, and you have no idea how much I wanted to turn up on your parent's doorstep and wait there until you agreed to speak to me. I would have done whatever it took... but I knew all I'd do was disappoint you again. I didn't want to try and make things right with you again if I wasn't ready."

I stared his way, taking in his words that were perhaps the most truthful ones I'd heard leave his lips since he'd gotten hurt. His deep blue eyes stared into my own with such intensity that my breath caught in my throat. All I wanted to do at that moment was jump into his arms and forget that anything had ever happened.

But over the past few weeks, I'd realised that I couldn't always listen to what my heart wanted. I needed to be sensible, to take this one step at a time; otherwise I was just going to end up being hurt all over again.

"And you're ready now?" I asked, putting down my bottle before I took one step closer to him, "Because I don't want this... I don't want to try, if you're not okay. I can't take how you were before all over again." My voice was barely a whisper by the end, and I shrugged my shoulders his way.

Randy's eyes found mine again, and a perfect smile appeared across his lips as he closed the gap between us, reaching out and taking my hands in his. I flinched, a burst of uneasiness filling me... but it didn't take long for the familiar feeling of his touch to bring me back down to earth. No matter what had happened between us, nothing could beat this.

"I promise you..." He paused, making sure that he had my full attention before he spoke again, "I'm ready for this. I wouldn't have asked you back if I wasn't. When you left... I don't know what happened, but it made me realise what I was doing. It was a reality check, Ella. The minute I woke up the next morning without you beside me, I vowed to make myself better."

I stood in silence, having no idea what I was supposed to say. I believed him, of course I did... but how was I to know that at the slightest problem, he wasn't going to fall back into his old ways?

"I understand that it might be hard for you to believe me..." Randy spoke up when he realised I wasn't going to. He nodded his head, his lips twisting to the side as he squeezed my hands, "And that you want to see for yourself that I've changed... so would you like to come to physical therapy with me tomorrow?"

My eyes widened his way. Before, when I'd asked him if he wanted me to go with him, he'd practically bitten my head off... but I guess that was because he wasn't going anyway. I thought about what he'd said, and I shrugged my shoulders. It sure as hell wasn't going to hurt, and maybe he was right. Maybe I'd be able to see that things were better.

"You know, I'd like that," I nodded my head, smiling his way.

"Me too," Randy grinned back, barely giving me a seconds notice before he leaned forward and tried to kiss me.

I gasped, realising his intentions at the last minute and turning my head so that he caught my cheek instead. Randy stepped back instantly, letting go of my hands, and I reluctantly turned to look his way, the confusion and pain in his eyes killing me.

"Randy, I'm sorry," I shook my head, forcing myself to grab his hands to stop him from moving away even further, "It's not that I don't want to. Of course I do... I'm just not ready for this yet." I sighed, hoping more than anything that he understood.

"I know, baby..." He nodded his head with a small smile, but the hurt was still there. He let go of one of my hands, ever so slowly lifting it to brush a strand of my hair from my face, "Can I... hug you?" He asked, his voice both hopeful and reluctant.

I didn't answer. Instead I stepped closer to him, lifting his arms and wrapping them around me. I snuggled into his chest, my face pressed against his t-shirt. The familiar smell of his aftershave filled my senses, and I closed my eyes. Part of me may still have been worried about this... but there was more of me that just wanted to be in his arms again.

I felt him pull me closer, his chin resting against the top of my head, and I let out a sigh. At that moment, I knew that no matter what, I was going to try my best to work this out. Even if it took me months, _years, _to be back to how we used to be, I was going to make sure that it happened.

But for now, I still wanted to take things one step at a time. No matter how good it felt to be held by him again.

"I think... I'm gonna head to bed. I'm exhausted," I pulled away, my eyes finding his and biting my lip. I didn't think he was going to be too happy about my next few words, but it was for the best, "And umm, I'm gonna sleep in the spare room, just until I've been with you tomorrow... if that's okay?"

His eyes turned clouded again, but he nodded my way. I couldn't believe how understanding he was being about everything. I guess that really did prove that he wanted to be back to normal as much as I did.

"Of course," He nodded, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on my forehead.

"See you tomorrow?" I waited till he nodded my way again, sending me the smallest of smiles before I pulled away from him completely and made my way upstairs. I didn't bother to fetch my luggage. Unpacking could wait till the morning. Right now all I wanted was to sleep.

I made my way into our bedroom, collecting a pair of short pyjama bottoms and one of Randy's shirts before I made my way into the bathroom. After washing up and quickly changing, I shuffled down the hall into the spare room. I could hear Randy clattering around downstairs, and I longed to be with him again...

Shaking my head, I forced myself to walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I slid into the bed, pulling the cover up to my chin and curling up into a ball. I thought over the crazy day that I'd had, and all of the ones that I was going to face until Randy and I were sorted... but I had to allow a small smile to appear on my lips before I fell asleep. At least things seemed to be getting better. At least I was back home. At least Randy was in my life again.


	21. Anything For You

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Jodie54, RKOsgirl92, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, BigRedMachineUK, Sonib89, hotpocketbandit, nikki1335, Kayla Smiley, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, KimmieCena, 54hlrgirl, RKO. I. F., DarkAngelMel2, Christina89, m. cecily, hiimlilo _**and **_alana2awesome _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Just so you guys know, there isn't too much of this story left now. There's going to be 26 chapters, meaning they'll only be 5 more after this one. Oh, and this one is in Randy's POV, which I know you all like ;D.**

**Anyway, here we go. Please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Anything For You

**Randy**

My eyes shot open, and I winced at the far too loud beeping of my alarm clock beside me. I leaned over and hit the snooze button, a sigh of relief leaving my lips as I turned over, burying my face in the pillow. I could see the light seeping through the curtains, and I knew I couldn't lie around much longer. I had to be up and ready for my therapy session in a few hours time... the one that Ella would be attending with me.

My eyes opened up once again, and I pulled myself up into a seating position, the sheets pooling around my waist as I ran a hand through my hair. The previous day ran through my mind over and over, and I didn't know whether to smile or sigh. Of course, I was happy that I'd made progress with Ella. She was back home, and that was all I ever wanted... but now that she _was _home, it wasn't quite what I expected. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up when she said yes to coming back with me, but I couldn't help being disappointed when she didn't want to stay in our bed. When she didn't want to kiss me...

But of course she didn't want any of that. Did I honestly think she was going to jump into my arms as soon as things started to improve?

Shaking my head, I threw the covers off and stood up, stretching out my aching limbs before I made my way towards the en-suite. It was barely 7am, I didn't want to wake Ella just yet, but I knew she'd be pissed if I gave her barely any time to get ready. Puffing the air out of my cheeks, I opted on a quick shower... then I'd face the always difficult task of waking Ella up.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was stood outside of the spare bedroom, my eyes trained on the closed door. I didn't know whether I was supposed to knock, or if I could just walk in. I'd put this off longer than I should have. After my quick shower, I'd suddenly decided to pack up my things that I needed for the day, then tidy up the already spotless bedroom. I groaned at how damn complicated everything was now.

Shaking my head, I reached for the door handle and opened up the door, peering around it to make sure it was safe. My gaze fell to the small figure under the covers on the bed, and my heart skipped a beat as I stepped into the room, silently shutting the door behind me.

I stood still, waiting till Ella stopped moving around before I quietly made my way towards her. I stopped beside the bed, perching on the edge of it as my eyes never left her face. She was so beautiful. I didn't know how I had gone so long without realising that.

And I couldn't believe that I'd hurt her.

I closed my eyes, vowing never to even get angry with her again... and if I did, then _I _was going to be the one that walked away. It would kill me to do so, but if it would be the best thing for Ella, I'd find the will to do it.

With a sigh, I leaned over, brushing strands of her hair from her face. She began to stir under my touch, and I dropped my hand to her shoulder, noticing for the first time that she was wearing one of my t-shirts. A small smile appeared on my lips, my eyes trailing back up to see that she was now awake.

"Randy?" She asked, her voice groggy as she tried to shake away sleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you... it's just, we have to leave in around an hour and I thought you'd want to take a shower and what not before," I shrugged, suddenly realising that I was still holding onto her shoulder. I quickly pulled my hand away, not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already did.

"Hmm..." She scrunched up her face, looking cuter than I'd ever remembered, before she sat up and smiled my way ever so lightly, "Yeah, I do. Thank you."

"Sure," I nodded her way, standing up from the bed and scratching the back of my head awkwardly. Ella stared my way expectantly, and it took me far too long to realise that she wanted me to leave, "So, umm... I'm gonna head down and make some breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"Pancakes?" She asked, and for the first time since she'd been home, I saw a glimmer of the old Ella. I grinned her way, amused that the thing that had gotten the most reaction out of her was food.

"Anything for you," I smiled her way, not overdoing it any further as I span around and left the room.

It didn't take me long to find all the ingredients I needed to make pancakes, so by the time Ella made her way downstairs, freshly showered and dressed in ripped light blue jeans and a white fitted tee, I was already placing them onto plates.

"Something smells good," She sat down at the breakfast bar, and I walked over, placing the pancakes down in front of her along with a bowl of fresh fruit, "This looks great. Thank you, Randy." She peered my way, the same smile appearing on her lips as earlier, the one that had made me realise the old Ella was still in there somewhere.

I sat down across from her, staying silent as we ate, but my mood was suddenly much improved. Maybe, just maybe, things were finally becoming right again.

* * *

"So, we're here..." I sighed, pulling the key from the ignition before I turned to look at Ella. Her eyes were fixed on the large building before us, and I smiled to myself as I climbed from the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening up the door and holding my hand out towards her, "Ready?"

"Umm..." She looked down at my hand like it was some kind of alien. I had to refrain myself from sighing. So much for things getting better. I was about to move away, not wanting to make things even more awkward between us, when she reached out and took a hold of it, "Sure."

I helped her from the car, my eyes wide from the fact that she actually wanted to hold hands, and I looked down to see her sending me an amused look. I squeezed her hand happily, sending her a quick grin before I led her inside.

"Hey Sandra," I smiled politely at the brunette behind the reception area. After our not so perfect first meeting, I'd managed to make her think a little more highly of me over the past few weeks, "I'm here for the usual."

"Hi Randy, it's good to see you," She smiled in return, momentarily looking at Ella before she spoke again, "You can head on in, a few others are already getting started with Carter."

"Alright, thanks," I nodded her way, before I span around and made my way through the familiar double doors, not once letting go of Ella's hand.

We stood still for a few moments, Ella taking in our surroundings, and me taking in nothing but her. My eyes travelled from her ponytail, to her perfectly toned body, to her gorgeous blue eyes. And then those lips...

"Randy?"

I jumped, turning quickly to see that Carter was stood directly in front of us, an amused smile on his face, "I'm glad you could make it..." He turned to look at Ella, a frown appearing on his face, and for good reason. I didn't even think he knew I was married. Ella hadn't exactly been easy to talk about the last few weeks, "And you must be..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ella smiled his way, never forgetting her manners as she held out her hand towards him, "I'm Ella... Randy's wife."

"Well, Ella, it's nice to finally meet you," He shook her hand, and I mentally reminded myself to thank him later.

"I was wondering if it'd be okay for her to help out today?" I spoke up, smiling lightly as she took a step closer to me.

"Of course," Carter nodded, quickly looking around the room to make sure everyone was okay before he pointed towards one of the many blue mats that graced the floor, "If you'd like to follow me, I'll help you get set up and you should be ready to go."

I nodded his way, the pair of us following him and taking a seat on the mat. I felt Ella squeeze my hand lightly, and I looked down at her, sending her the smallest of smiles. I couldn't put into words how amazing it felt to have her there with me. I'd finally have the chance to show her just how much I'd changed since the day she'd left.

"So, I think it's time to start with some light weights today, if that's okay with you?" He asked, waiting for me to agree before he continued, "Great, well I want you to do as many sets of ten with these as you can before it starts to get uncomfortable. Whatever you do, don't overdo it," He handed me perhaps the smallest pair of weights I'd ever seen, and a chuckle left my lips. I frowned his way, wondering if he was joking, but all he did was raise an eyebrow my way, "Yeah yeah, tough guy. You're laughing now, but wait till the hour is over." He laughed in return, before he turned to look at Ella, "Okay Ella, after each two or three sets, depending on how he feels, Randy's shoulders are going to be full of tension. If you want, and only if you feel comfortable doing it of course, you can give him a quick massage to help loosen them?"

"Okay... I can do that," Ella sounded reluctant, but she nodded his way.

"Alright," Carter smiled, noticing that someone else had just entered the room, "I've got to deal with everyone else, but I'll be back soon to check on you. If you need me, just shout," He began to walk away, but then paused, turning to look at us once again, "Things are going really well now, Randy. You're well on your way to recovery. You should be proud of yourself."

I waited till Carter was out of earshot before I turned to look at Ella, my smile widening as I spotted the look on her face.

"Recovery, huh?" She spoke up, a small smirk appearing on her lips as she walked around me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah," I nodded, starting with my first set of weights. Even by the end of them, I could feel the burn from barely using my muscles for so long. I let out a sigh of relief as I finished the first two lots of ten, suddenly realising what Carter had meant by only using small weights, "I've been working harder than ever these past few weeks to get back to the old me," I spoke up quietly.

"Well..." I felt her hands gently run along my shoulders, before she began to gently massage them, instantly dulling the pain, "Carter said that you should be proud of yourself... and if it helps, then I am. Proud of you, that is." She spoke, and for the first time, I didn't bother trying to hide my happiness. Why would I, when things were finally going well for us again?


	22. I'll Remember That

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Jodie54, RKOsgirl92, BigRedMachineUK, RKO. I. F., Sonib89, CapriceCC, xSamiliciousx, nikki1335, Xandman216, alanna2awesome, 54hlrgirl, KimmieCena, m. cecily, Christina89, Melilovesraw, Kayla Smiley _**and **_hiimlilo_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Now, this has got to be the shortest chapter of the lot, but I really didn't want to end it anywhere else but here... you'll see what I mean when you read. Either way, I think a lot of you are going to be happy with the outcome! ;P**

**Anyway, here we go. I'm getting depressed knowing that there are only 4 chapters to go now! Please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done. Mwah.**

* * *

Chapter 22 – I'll Remember That

I stood in the hallway, listening to the sound of the television blaring in the living room and the colours that illuminated the darkened house from the screen. I bit down on my bottom lip, my hands clasping the sleeves of Randy's giant hoodie that I had changed into.

After returning from Randy's psychical therapy session, I'd spent the majority of my time in the spare room, thinking about what had occurred. I kept telling myself that it was too early for me to take Randy back, that I was only going to end up being hurt again... but he was doing so well when it came to his recovery now. He was like a totally different person to the man that had tried to hurt me.

He was Randy again.

I finally built up enough courage to make my way into the room, Randy's head instantly turning my way at the sound of my feet shuffling along the plush carpet. A smile appeared across his face, and I couldn't help but send one in return. Seeing him so happy was infectious.

"Hey," I pursed my lips, shoving my hands in the large pockets of the hoodie. I watched his eyes trail across it before he patted the seat beside him.

"Hey back," He answered, his gruff voice comforting after hearing nothing but silence for the past few hours. I slipped onto the seat beside him, pulling my knees up to my chest, "I thought you might be hungry, so I ordered us some Chinese. Hope that's okay?"

"Of course," I nodded his way, but I had to admit I didn't care less about the food. I wasn't hungry; I had far more important things on my mind, "Randy... is it okay if we talk?" I pulled my legs back down, turning to face him slightly. I watched as his eyes once again left the television, a frown placed across his features.

"Sure," He nodded, standing up to switch on the light so that we weren't sat in total darkness. He sat back down, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV before he turned my way. I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried, and that he was trying to hide it, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." I sighed, having no idea what I was supposed to say. This was harder than all of the arguments we'd had put together, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" He pulled a confused face, and I shrugged his way.

"For leaving, I guess. I knew you were going through a bad time; I should have stuck by you no matter what. But I didn't. When you needed me the most, I left you here alone."

"Ella, no. Don't you dare apologise for something that had absolutely nothing to do with you," Randy was frantic as he leaned closer to me, and I almost flinched... almost. "You had every right to leave, and I don't blame you for it at all. In fact, if I were you, I would have split much sooner. I don't know how you put up with me for so long," He shook his head, laughing bitterly at himself.

"Randy..." I sighed, hating that I'd turned our conversation into this. All I'd wanted to do was start to make things right, but now Randy felt bad about himself.

"No, please... just let me get this out, okay?" He pleaded, his perfect blue eyes staring into mine with so much intensity that I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to. I nodded his way gently, and a sigh left his lips as he ran a hand across his stubble, "I was such an idiot to you, Ella. If all the shit I put you through wasn't bad enough, all the stuff I said, what I said to Pierre... and then, what I did afterwards, when I tried to hurt you..." He paused, choking on his words, and I had to force myself not to jump into his arms and comfort him, "I feel sick every time I think about it."

I closed my eyes, trying not to picture the day I'd left, because Randy wasn't the only one that felt sick thinking about it. I shivered, knowing that if I relived that day only once more in my lifetime, it would be one day too many.

But... that was then, and this was now. It may have been early in our own recovery, but he'd proved plenty of times already that he was getting back to the old him again.

Besides, I really didn't know how much longer I could go without him being in my life again.

"Hey..." I whispered, inching a little closer to him. I ever so gently reached out and took one of his hands between both of mine, squeezing it lightly. He looked beyond confused by my actions, but I smiled his way assuringly, "It's not your fault. You weren't yourself."

"That doesn't matter, Ella. I tried to hurt you," He stared my way, and I don't think I'd ever seen him look so pained, "How can you stand sitting next to me after what I did to you?"

I wasn't sure how it happened, but I suddenly grew amused. It was like the old me had suddenly burst out of the cocoon it had been hiding in the past few months. Everything about our lives right now, about this conversation, was so damn depressing. I didn't want this. I wanted us both to be happy again. I wanted us both to have what we had before.

"Maybe it's because I love you," I answered out of nowhere, surprising not only Randy but myself as well.

I smiled timidly his way before I ever so slowly inched closer to him, my hand finding the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him the last few inches till my lips pressed against his.

It seemed to take forever for him to respond, but when he finally wrapped a hand around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss, I felt my heart swell. One kiss wasn't going to fix our relationship, but it was definitely a start.

Not to mention I'd missed this more than I cared to admit. The feel of his arms wrapped around me, his lips against mine, the feeling of being wanted by him again... nothing could beat that.

After a few short moments, I reluctantly forced myself to pull away, not wanting to overdo it. We stayed silent for a short time, catching our breath, and I chuckled at the still shocked expression on Randy's face.

"Does... does this mean that everything is going to be okay?" He barely whispered, but I could easily hear the hope evident in his voice.

"I think so," I nodded his way. I didn't want to say yes, not when I still wasn't one hundred percent sure, "But if it's okay with you, I still want to take things slow."

"Of course," Randy nodded, the grin growing on his features melting my heart, "And just so you know, if I ever do anything like I did before again, if I ever... you know, I give you permission to kill me."

I laughed lightly, shaking my head back and forth as he smirked my way. I'd forgotten how much I'd missed this. It had been a long time since I'd been able to joke around with the man that I loved.

"I'll remember that," I smiled his way, before I leaned forward once against and kissed him lightly.


	23. Hear Me Out

**A/N: Hey everyone! Huge thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, Kayla Smiley, Roxxi-Dynamite, Ctinaisfashion, CapriceCC, KimmieCena, xSamiliciousx, 54hlrgirl, Xandman216, alana2awesome, hardyrhodescenafan1, Christina89, BigRedMachineUK, Jodie54, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, Sonib89, RKO. I. F., nikki1335, m. cecily _**and **_Melilovesraw _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all so much!**

**I'm so sad that there are only 3 chapters to go after this one. It depresses me to think that my favourite ever story is nearly over with. I always said that I wouldn't write a sequel to WILAY, but I'm really glad that I did. Although, I do think this will definitely be the last of the series.**

**Anyway, here we go. I know you all love chapters in Randy's POV, so I thought I'd give you all one more before the end. I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Hear Me Out

**Randy**

I heard the sound of laughter, but it was so unfamiliar as of late that it took me far too long to realise it was mine. I lay on the sofa, my arms wrapped around the girl in front of me as we watched a DVD. It was barely 24 hours since Ella had told me that she loved me, and I'd been on a high ever since. It was nearly as perfect as the first time she'd said it... when she'd left Jesse at the altar for me. That day seemed like so long ago, just like our own wedding did. Although I suppose we had been through more in the last month or so than we had since the day we'd met in college.

The sound of Ella giggling brought me from my thoughts, and I smiled down at her, pulling her closer to me as my eyes moved back to the screen. We'd rented a movie for the night, not wanting to do anything but be together at home. I'd given her the choice of what to watch, and I rolled my eyes playfully at the Tangled film on our TV. Ella really was a big kid at heart... but it was just another thing that I loved about her. Another thing that I had missed more than anything and I still couldn't believe I had back.

"Randy?" she spoke up, and I mumbled in return, running one of my hands under her hoodie and across her stomach, "Can we have a chameleon?" She asked, turning to look at me slightly with a grin she knew I'd never be able to resist, "Pascal is so cute," she nodded towards the screen where the little green lizard was visible.

"Ella, of all the pets you could want, you pick a lizard?" I sighed, rolling my eyes her way playfully.

"Okay, so maybe not a reptile... but a puppy?" she asked, her eyes gleaming slightly as she sat up, forcing me to do the same.

I sighed, pulling a face her way at the hopeful look in her eyes. I knew she'd always wanted a dog, but when we were both on the road, it just wasn't right.

"You know I'd love to get you one, babe, but what would we do when we're working? Nobody would be home to take care of it."

"Well, my mom lives 5 minutes away. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking care of it while we're away. She loves animals," She scooted closer to me, her beautiful blue eyes peering into mine, and I sighed in defeat. How could I ever say no? I'd give her anything she wanted if it meant she was going to stay with me forever.

"Fine," I couldn't help but smirk at the excited look that crossed her face, "When we get home after the next show, we'll search for a puppy."

A small squeal left Ella's lips as she dived on me, hugging me sideways. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me.

"Thank you," She mumbled, her eyes finding mine, and I smiled in return as I ran a hand through her hair. I pulled her closer to me until she was sitting on my lap, still not quite believing that she was home, or that things were nearly back to normal between the two of us.

We stayed silent for some time, watching the last of the movie without moving. We left the credits to role, not wanting to move away from each other. Ella's body was curled against my own, her small hands clinging to my t-shirt and my own wrapped around her waist tightly.

"I've missed this so much..." She finally spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper as she snuggled even closer to me.

"I know the feeling, beautiful," I sighed, tilting her head my way so that I could lean forward and place a kiss on her lips.

"Hmm..." She smiled as I pulled away, followed by a yawn. I chuckled, running my fingers through her hair gently.

"Tired?" I asked quietly, watching as she nodded before I checked the time on the clock. My eyes grew wide as I realised what time it was, we must have been there for hours, "I'm not surprised, look at the time."

Ella's gaze moved to the clock, and a groan of protest left her lips. She slumped against me for a few short moments before a sigh escaped her and she pulled herself up. I instantly felt empty as she moved away from me, my eyes watching her every move as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I better get some sleep seeing as we leave for work tomorrow," She pulled a face as she turned to look at me, and I chuckled, "You coming, tiger?"

She held out her hand towards me, a hopeful expression growing across her face, and I smirked her way. It was utterly bizarre how quickly things could go from so bad to unbelievably good.

"Like I could turn down an offer like that," I raised an eyebrow her way playfully, but I sighed as I looked around the mess that we'd made, "But I'm gonna clean up and stuff first. I'll meet you in ten?"

She pouted my way playfully, before she nodded, sending me a quick smile. She moved closer to me, giving me a quick kiss before she pulled away and left the room.

I looked around, scrunching up my nose as I made my way over the television and turned it off, placing the DVD back in its case afterwards. I had to admit, since Ella had left, I'd turned into a neat freak. I needed everything to be perfect... otherwise it'd be one more thing to stop the two of us being happy.

I started working on taking our used cutlery into the kitchen, but a buzzing sound stopped me in my tracks. I frowned, wondering what it was, until my eyes spotted the lit up screen of Ella's mobile on the coffee table.

I paused, nudging it around to check that it was nothing important, and I inwardly sighed as I saw it was Pierre calling. I didn't want to impose, and most of all I _really_ didn't want to piss Ella off any further... but surely if he was calling at this time it was something important?

Before I could think any further, I picked up the phone and pressed the answer button, putting it to my ear and instantly hearing the family frantic voice.

"Ella? Darling, where the hell have you been! I've been trying to call you all day, but your phone has been off. I've been so worried. I..."

"This isn't Ella," I spoke before he could say anything else. Pierre stopped mid sentence, and I cringed. I wouldn't blame him if he just put the phone down on me after what happened between us last time. "Is everything okay? You're calling kind of late."

"Everything is fine, Randy," His voice was like ice as he spoke, and I sighed. He really wasn't amused with me, but that was no surprise. "I wanted to check on Ella. I thought she was staying with her parents."

"She was... but things are good between us again. At least I hope," I sighed, taking a seat back on the sofa, "She's upstairs getting ready for bed."

"Right. Well I'll be off then..."

"Wait," I panicked, not wanting Pierre to hang up before I had the chance to say what I needed to, "Please just, hear me out? I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to right now, but I know Ella wouldn't want things to stay like this between us."

Another few moments of silence passed over the two of us, and a pang of worry grew in my stomach as I realised he'd probably hung up on me... but his loud sigh a few seconds later allowed me to let out a breath of relief.

"5 minutes," Pierre spoke bluntly, but at least it was a start.

"Look, man..." I puffed out the air in my cheeks, wondering what to say. It was awkward enough speaking to Pierre when things weren't bad between us, never mind now. "Before, what I said... it wasn't me. I was messed up. I treated everyone around me like shit, including you, and you have no idea how sorry I am. I feel so bad about what I did, especially to... to Ella," I closed my eyes; even now she'd forgiven me the guilt ate me up inside.

I paused, a thought suddenly running through my mind at what I could do to make it up to her even more, and hopefully to Pierre as well.

"And... I also need your help with something. I want to do something for Ella. I know nothing I ever do or say will be able to win her back, only she can let me do that... but that doesn't stop me from wanting to make it up to her."

Pierre didn't speak for far too long, and I sighed to myself, wondering why I was even bothering. Why would he ever want to help me? Not that I'd hold that against him. I'd do the exact same thing if I was in his place.

"I'm listening," He spoke finally, and a small, triumphant smile appeared on my lips.

"Alright, great..." I nodded, before I got down to business, "So I was wondering when the next fashion show was going to be..."

* * *

Half an hour later than I'd said, I finally made my way upstairs, a smile placed across my lips at the conversation I'd just had with Pierre. Despite the way in which we'd gotten off, he'd seemed pretty enthusiastic about what I wanted to do for Ella, and even gave me his own advice as to how I could make it even better for her. After working together, we had something that we both knew she was going to love planned.

I opened up the bedroom door; smiling as I spotted Ella was still awake, sat reading in the bed. Her eyes rose from the page, and she grinned as she spotted me.

"Hey beautiful," I cooed, pulling my shirt over my head and pulling off my jeans. I flopped down on my stomach next to her, listening to her giggle as she placed the book down and moved closer to me.

"Where'd you get to?" She asked, running her hands across my tattoos and sending a shiver down my spine.

"I ended up tidying a little more than I'd thought," I spoke into my pillow, hating that I had to lie to her. I didn't want to give us any reason to argue again, but I really wanted this to be a surprise for her.

"Look at you, Mr. Domestic," She purred, and I rolled my eyes playfully as I turned on my side to face her.

"Only for you, Ella," I smiled in return, before I pulled her close and kissed her, revelling in the feel of her skin against my own... probably because it was something I'd thought I'd never feel again.


	24. Against All Odds

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, Jodie54, BigRedMachineUK, alana3awesome, Kayla Smiley, CapriceCC, hardyrhodescenafan1, Sonib89, Roxx-Dynamite, KimmieCena, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, 54hlrgirl, Christina89, nikki1335, Melilovesraw, m. cecily, RKO. I. F. _**and **_John Cena's Field Hockey Star _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Here's the next one... only 2 more to go after this! I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Against All Odds

"Okay everyone, that's it for today. I'd be grateful if you could tidy your space before you left. I'll see you all next week."

I stood up beside Randy, my stomach jittery with excitement as Carter said goodbye to a few people before he began to walk towards us. Randy moved closer to me, his hand grasping a hold of mine, and I squeezed back lightly. It was three weeks since I had first attended physical therapy with him, and everything had been going so well since that... good enough for Carter to tell us that if Randy pleased him enough this session, then it was going to be his last.

"Hey guys," He smiled at us lightly as the door closed behind the last patient, leaving the three of us alone. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair as he pointed towards Randy's shoulder, "How'd you feel after today?"

"Not too bad. A little sore, but not like it has been," Randy shrugged, "I can't believe how much it's healed over the last few weeks."

"Oh, I'm sure a certain someone has helped a lot with that," He sent me a smirk, and I smiled sheepishly. He'd told me more than once that Randy had improved greatly since I'd been there to support him. I sighed and pulled away from Randy reluctantly as Carter checked out his shoulder, taking plenty of time stretching it out. When he finally stepped away, Randy and I looked his way expectantly, "Alright, well... I think we're good here. You still have a long way till you're going to be back in the ring, but you don't need me to tell you what to do from now on. Just keep doing the exercises we've worked on, and build up your weights and what not gradually."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, Orton. You don't need to come back," He laughed lightly, shaking his head as he held out a hand towards him, "Good luck, alright? Make sure you stay in touch."

"Of course," Randy nodded his way with a huge grin, shaking his hand enthusiastically, "Thank you so much for everything, man. I wouldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah yeah, save it for your girl," He rolled his eyes, sending me a quick wave, "Take care of him, Ella," He spoke, before he span around and left the two of us alone.

We stayed silent as we turned to look at each other, smiles plastered on both of our faces. Randy took a hold of my hand once again and led me from the room, quickly saying goodbye to the receptionist before leaving the building. The second we stepped outside, he turned towards me, his arms wrapping around me and lifting me off the floor with the force of his hug.

"Randy!" I squealed as he span me around, the pair of us laughing as I held onto him tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he steadied, closing my eyes as he placed me back down and I cuddled against him. I couldn't stop smiling at the thought that this was it. Randy didn't need any more therapy, his shoulder was on the mend, and so was our relationship. We'd actually done it. We'd fought the odds and won, "I'm so proud of you. You know that, right?" I asked, pulling away slightly so that I could see his face. He smiled down at me, his blue eyes twinkling as they met mine.

"I love you so much," He shook his head, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against my lips, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, raising a confused eyebrow his way.

"For everything," He shrugged, another smile playing across his lips, "For being there for me, for putting up with my shit, for making me realise I needed to sort out my life, for loving me... you get the idea?"

"Yeah, I think I get it," I laughed lightly, shaking my head before I turned serious. My hands moved to rest on his forearms as he held onto my waist, and I gazed his way, "You don't need to thank me. I know things have been hard, but when things are like this between us... you make it easy for me to love you."

He looked at me as if I were crazy, saying something like that to him... but didn't he realise that he meant everything to me? I knew now, that I had him back, that I wouldn't have been able to live without him. Never did I think I would be one of those girls that became a slave to love, but with him, I couldn't help myself. He was my world.

I stood up on my tiptoes, kissing him again. He pulled me even closer until our bodies moulded together, and I suddenly wished we were somewhere a lot more private than a car park.

"Hmm..." Randy mumbled as he pulled away, laughing lightly at my pout of disappointment, "Don't pull that face, you're making me want to do nothing but take you back home right now and I can't do that yet."

"But why not?" I pouted again playfully, and he smirked my way as he pulled away, only keeping a hold of one of my hands.

"Because I have a surprise for you."

He was looking at me with the knowing smirk that I'd seen far too many times before when he was up to something. I gazed at him with slanted eyes full with suspicion, doing nothing but making him grin even more.

"Don't worry; you're going to love it. At least I hope so," His arrogance seeped away quickly, and he suddenly looked nervous. I frowned his way, but I didn't quite know what to say to him, not when I had no clue why he was acting this way, "Alright, we need to get going otherwise we're gonna be late," He sighed, pulling me towards the car without another word.

* * *

"Randy, what are you doing?" I didn't know whether to laugh or be worried as he tried to lead me to wherever we were going with his hand across my eyes. After pulling up in an empty backstreet, he'd proceeded to 'blindfold' me from the moment I stepped out of the car. I was in completely darkness as he directed me with his body from behind me, and I puffed the air out of my cheeks at how long it was taking us to get there. Couldn't he have parked a little closer?

"Only a little further, babe," His gruff voice spoke close to me, and I felt his lips press against the side of my neck a few seconds before he leaned across me and opened up a door that I couldn't see before us, "Move forward a little... that's it. Okay, stop here."

I stood completely still, scrunching my face as Randy still held his hand across my eyes. We stayed silent for so long that I thought he was never going to let me see what was going on, but just as I was about to speak, he took a step away from me.

After my eyes managed to adjust to the light, I gasped, shaking my head in disbelief. We were stood inside a completely white room, nobody but myself, Randy... and a huge walkway inside it. My feet automatically walked me towards it, my fingers running along the edge and filling me with nostalgia.

"Oh thank god, I thought the two of you were never going to get here..."

I span around, my eyes growing wide at the sound of the familiar voice... and I nearly squealed as I spotted Pierre stood at the entrance that we'd only just used, a bright smile crossing his features.

"Ella, darling," He cooed, holding his arms out towards me as I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "It's so good to see you. You look so beautiful," He backed away, taking in my simple outfit of blue jeans and lace tank top. I wouldn't have said I looked beautiful myself, but I suppose it was a vast improvement on the last time I'd seen him.

"Thank you," I shook my head, looking between him and Randy as I tried to work out what was going on, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? What's all of this?" I asked, pointing towards the catwalk.

"Well, a few weeks ago I received a phone call from a certain somebody, apologising for how he had acted and also because he wanted to plan something perfect for the woman he loved. He knew that I was the person to help him with that," He smiled lightly as he looked towards Randy, before back to me, "So, here it is," He pointed towards the stage area quickly.

I shook my head as I looked between the two of them, not believing that they'd managed to plan this out without me knowing the slightest thing... and not to mention that Randy had wanted to do something like this for me, full stop.

"But surely this cost so much," I frowned at Randy, who simply shrugged, before I turned back to Pierre, "How much, Pierre?" I narrowed my eyes, knowing that I would only ever get an answer from him.

"Well, let's just say it was expensive... at least after paying for everyone to be flown over here, renting out this place for the day, dishing out wages..." Pierre trailed off as he looked towards Randy, but he didn't need to say anymore. This was _beyond _crazy. "And, I think that's my queue to leave. You have everything sorted for later right?" He asked, and I frowned his way, realising far too late that he was speaking to Randy.

"Yeah, it's sorted," He was extremely tight lipped as he nodded towards Pierre, a flash smile appearing across the smaller man's face as he reached out to hug me once again.

"It's good to see you happy again, Ella."

"It's good to be happy again," I shrugged my shoulders with a smile, "And thank you, you know, for forgiving Randy."

"I didn't do it for him," Pierre shook his head, waving his fingers quickly my way before he span around and began to leave the room, "Hurry up and take your seats, children. The show is starting in five minutes," He shouted before he disappeared through the door we'd entered from.

"Ella..."

I hadn't realised I'd been staring after Pierre for far too long in silence, thinking over what he'd just said to me. I turned around, my eyes meeting Randy, and I tilted my head to the side in confusion at the look on his face.

"You're not mad, right?"

"Mad?" I asked, shaking my head frantically as I closed the gap between us and grabbed a hold of his wrists, "You mean because of this? No Randy, not at all. I'm a little annoyed that you spent so much money on me... but it's so perfect. All of it," I looked towards the catwalk, spotting two chairs for the first time, and I smiled lightly.

"Good, because I wanted it to be that way," He pulled away, pushing strands of my hair out of my face, "I needed to do something to show you how much you mean to me."

I didn't know what else to say, so instead of words, I kissed him. He didn't need to do things like this to show me how he felt... but it was appreciated, all the same. It made me feel like the most important girl in the world.

"Hmm..." I whispered against his lips, smiling as I pulled at his shirt, "Come on, I don't wanna miss this."

He smirked my way, letting me pull him towards the seats. He slouched down in his own, and I curled up against his large frame, my arms wrapped through his own and my head resting on his shoulder. I felt giddy with excitement as I waited for the show to start. I thought about what Pierre had just spoken about, and I suddenly frowned as I pulled my head up to look at Randy.

"Babe?" I asked, waiting for him to look my way before I spoke again, "What did Pierre mean by do you have everything sorted for tonight?"

"Oh, that..." His eyes grew wide, and I could have sworn the smallest of blushes appeared on his cheeks. I was desperate to pry more, but the lights suddenly dimmed and music began to play. I eyed Randy once more, watching as he grinned my way with a shrug, "You'll have to wait and see," He shouted over the music, before the pair of us turned our attention to the show.

And what a show it was. I was in awe from the first model that walked down the catwalk, showing off the latest Elle fashions. About half way through, I finally pulled my eyes away to look at Randy, smiling lightly as I noticed he was staring back. I shook my head, having no words to thank him for doing this.

"I love you," I mouthed, leaning closer to kiss him lightly before the show won over my attention once more.


	25. One More Thing

**A/N: Hey everyone! Big thanks go to **_Kayla Smiley, Xandman216, Sonib89, KimmieCena, alana2awesome, 54hlrgirl, CapriceCC, RKOsgirl92, Jodie54, hardyrhodescenafan1, xSamiliciousx _**and **_nikki1335_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love each and every one of you. I can't believe there's only 1 chapter left after this. I've actually already finished writing it, so chances are it will be up in a week or so.**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty much a filler. It's nothing important, but I thought it'd be nice to have something upbeat after all the unhappy chapters we've had throughout this story. Plus, I was watching PS, I Love You while writing it, and I just had to include a certain part.**

**Anyway, enough babbling. Here we go, hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 25 – One More Thing

"Randy, would you just look at this little guys face? Isn't he the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" I couldn't help but coo happily at the little bundle that lay in my arms as we drove home.

"He is pretty cute," Randy smirked from the driver's seat, looking our way for a few quick seconds, "So you like him?"

"Like him?" I pulled a face as if he was crazy, before looking back to the black Pug puppy wrapped in a blue blanket that sat on my knee, "I _love _him!"

Randy laughed lightly, reaching over to scratch the puppy behind his ears. He wagged his tail happily, and I couldn't help but smile at how perfect the day had been. I didn't think it was possible for Randy to top the fashion show that he'd paid to happen just for me... but he'd managed when he'd taken us on a 'detour', instead driving us to a nearby dog breeder. It turns out he'd already chosen the little guy that sat in my lap a few days earlier, and we were only there to collect him.

"I'm glad you do. I thought a boy would be more appropriate for us."

"Oh, so you guys can gang up on me, huh?" I spoke more to the dog, tickling his belly and giggling as he playfully bit my hand.

"That's the idea," Randy chuckled, pulling up at a set of traffic lights. I looked outside for the first time since we'd been in the car, and my eyes grew wide as I realised we were only a few minutes from home, "So, have you picked a name for him yet?"

"Hmm..." I scrunched my face up, trying to think of something that would suit the puppy, and only one name came to mind, "What about Frank?"

"Frank?" Randy raised an amused eyebrow my way, and I glared at him playfully.

"Yeah, like the Pug from Men In Black..." He looked at me with a confused expression, and I rolled my eyes his way, waving off the fact that he'd not seen the movie.

He chuckled as he finally pulled away from the lights, the pair of us silent for the last few minutes of the ride. I was content doing nothing but cuddling the puppy and thinking about the perfect day I'd had... all thanks to the man next to me. I'd told Randy time and time again that he didn't have to make it up to me for how he'd acted... he wasn't himself, after all. But I did have to admit that it felt good to be treated like this.

"Home sweet home," Randy sighed as we pulled into the driveway. He took the key from the ignition and slumped back in his seat, making no move to go inside as he turned to look my way, "You know you've had a long day when you can't be bothered to get out the car," He added, and I laughed lightly. He was right though, it'd been hectic from start to finish.

"Hmm, tell me about it," I nodded, my yawn intriguing the dog sat on my lap, "But our bed is calling to me. Come on, lazy," I nudged him playfully with my arm before I climbed out the car.

I waited patiently as he pulled out a bunch of bags from the trunk which I hadn't even known were there. I frowned his way, but he just smiled sheepishly as he locked the car and made his way towards the front door, me following close behind.

"Here we go," Randy smiled as he opened up the door and walked inside, switching on the light before he dropped the bags down on the hall floor. He turned towards me, and I sighed, wasting no time in closing the gap between us and cuddling into his chest. Our puppy yipped happily in between us, and the pair of us laughed.

"Thank you so much for today. It was just what I needed."

"You don't need to thank me, beautiful," He shook his head, lifting one of his hands to run through my hair, "You deserve everything and more for putting up with me... and I promise that for the rest of my life, I'll be trying to give you that."

I shook my head, not knowing what to say to him... so instead I answered with a kiss. His arms wrapped around me as he deepened it, and I wanted to crush myself against him... but there was one small problem.

"Randy... we're going to kill Frank if we move any closer," I whispered against his lips, and he chuckled as he pulled away, looking down at the puppy with a frown.

"Hmm," He stroked the dog before he moved to one of the bags he'd carried in, pulling out a small, fluffy dog bed, "Maybe we should put the little guy to bed then?"

I grinned his way with a nod, watching as he picked up the bags once again and began to walk up the stairs, me close behind. I wasn't exactly sure where Frank was supposed to sleep, so I was happily surprised when Randy led me into our bedroom and placed the small bed down beside our own.

"I think its best, till he gets used to being here," He shrugged my way after I'd lowered him onto the floor, watching as he quickly jumped into his new bed and curled into a ball.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I'd expected," I pulled a face, grateful that the puppy already seemed to like his sleep... and so did I, although suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore. I turned to look at Randy, smirking as I walked towards him and ran my hand along his chest, "So, where were we?"

Randy smirked my way before he leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss against my lips. I moaned against his mouth from the pressure, and I pushed myself as close to him as I could, moulding my body against his own. One of his hands wrapped in my hair, the other roughly holding onto my waist as he began to manoeuvre me towards the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, parting my mouth as his tongue slid inside... and then he pulled away.

"Randy?" I asked breathlessly, slightly hurt as I looked his way.

"I'm sorry, I want to, there's just... something I need to do first. Pierre kind of, told me to do one more thing for you..." Randy's cheeks were bright red by this point, and I couldn't help but feel slightly amused by the fact that he was embarrassed. Randy _never_got embarrassed...

"I'm pretty sure you've done enough for me already," I raised an eyebrow his way.

"Yeah, well..." Randy was speechless as he pulled away from me and grabbed one of the bags from the floor, and I frowned as I noticed the White familiar script that read ELLE printed across it, "Why don't you get comfortable?" He pointed towards the bed, before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'll, umm... be back in a few," He stuttered before he left the room.

I looked around the room, wondering how we'd managed to go from kissing to him running from the room in barely a minute. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I checked on Frank, noticing he was still curled up fast asleep in his bed. Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled out a pair of short PJs and made my way into the en suite.

It didn't take long for me to get cleaned up and changed, but I was still disappointed when I made my way back into an empty bedroom. What was Randy up to? Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to the bed and flopped down on top of it, tempted to just crawl under the covers and go to sleep.

"Eurgh, remind me to kill Pierre next time I see him."

I heard Randy mumbling to himself from behind the half closed door, and my eyes grew wide.

"Randy? Everything okay?"

"Ella..." He sounded surprised that I'd heard what he'd said, and a sigh escaped his lips, "Just... just don't laugh, okay?"

"Laugh? Why would I..." But I trailed off as Randy opened the door and stepped into the room, and despite what he'd asked, I broke into a fit of giggles

"Oh my _god_", I desperately tried to stop, but the look on Randy's face was making it so much harder. My eyes travelled along his bare chest, to the pair of tiny Demin Shorts he was wearing, held up by a pair of black braces. The barely there outfit looked strangely familiar, and I realised quickly that one of the male models had been wearing it in the show earlier that day. Now I realised what he meant by killing Pierre, and it made me laugh even more. I _had_ to thank Pierre for this next time I spoke to him. "I'm so sorry, I just..."

"I look fucking ridiculous," Randy scowled down at the floor, and I slowly calmed myself down, shaking my head his way.

"Hey," I spoke, waiting till he finally looked my way before I smirked his way, "No, you don't. In fact..." I stood up and slowly walked over to him, trailing my fingers along the braces until they rested at the top of his shorts, "I think you look incredibly sexy..." I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

Randy raised his eyebrow my way, and I chuckled, biting down on my lip as I pulled him towards the bed by his waistband. A small smile slowly appeared on his lips, and I grinned, happy that I'd managed to cheer him up a little.

"And you know what?" I asked as I backed onto the bed, looking him up and down before I took a hold of his hand and began to pull him down with me, "You should _definitely _wear them more often."

Randy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and I sighed, worried that he was going to back away from me again, but it didn't take him long to chuckle, shaking his head back and forth. His eyes met mine as he lowered himself above me, one of his hands gently resting against my cheek.

"Anything for you, Ella," He whispered, before he pulled me closer and kissed me.


	26. You Saved Me

**A/N: Here we go guys, the last chapter. I want to thank everyone that's ever reviewed, favourited or alerted this story and the original WILAY. If it wasn't for all of you, this would never have been so successful. I love you all so much.**

**Anyway, a few people have asked if I'm going to write another part to this. The answer is... I don't know. As far as I know up to yet, there won't be, but I know what I'm like when it comes to this story. I miss it too much and I end up writing more for it, so yeah. We'll see I guess.**

**Blah, I'll shut up now. Once again, thank you all so much. Here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 26 – You Saved Me

Once things between Randy and myself where back to the way they'd always been, time seemed to pass quicker than ever. We spent the next three months being practically inseparable. I helped him with his recovery, and he showed me that the person he'd been when he'd first become injured was well and truly gone. There wasn't a day since I'd moved back home that we hadn't spent together. We hadn't even argued once. Everything was perfect again, and I couldn't have been happier.

I stood at my make-up station, packing away the last of my things as I heard the music for Raw blast through the building, meaning the show was well and truly on the way. Butterflies fluttered around my stomach. I never usually got nervous at a show... I didn't have a reason to. But tonight was different.

Once I'd closed up the now full case, I let out a sigh, running my hand through my hair in exhaustion. I'd been so tired as of late. If I wasn't at work, I was usually at home sleeping.

Rolling my eyes at myself, I picked up my things and quickly made my way down the corridors, smiling at those few people who I met along the way. I stopped for a few moments for a quick chat with Ted, who seemed about as happy and nervous as I was for what was happening tonight.

Waving goodbye to him after saying myself and Randy needed to catch up with him, I was on my way again. It didn't take me long to find the locker room I was looking for, and I quickly let myself inside without knocking. A huge smile appeared on my lips as I spotted Randy sat on the sofa. It was automatic now, being happy when I was around him.

"Hey baby," He looked up from lacing his wrestling boots as he heard the door close shut, grinning when he spotted it was me.

"Hey," I placed my things down and quickly made my way over to him, taking a seat beside him on the couch and cuddling into his side, "How are you?"

"I'm good," He nodded, his eyes on the floor, and I smiled lightly to myself. He was the world's worst liar, and I could always tell when he was nervous. Not that it was a surprise; it would have been insane if he hadn't been.

"Uh-huh," I laughed lightly, reaching over and gently lifting his chin. He turned towards me, his eyes meeting mine, and I smiled his way encouragingly, "You don't need to be worried, Randy. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know," He nodded my way, a sigh slipping from his lips as he shrugged, "I guess it's just because it's been so long, you know?"

"It has... but I promise you the minute you step foot on that ramp, all your worries are going to disappear. It'll feel like you never even left."

Randy smiled my way again, and I pulled a face back, making him chuckle as he pulled me in for a hug. I closed my eyes as I leaned against his chest, smiling at how many times we'd been here. It felt like so long ago that we'd only been friends and working together.

"Can I ask you something? Will you come to the gorilla with me, when it's time?"

I pulled back, tilting my head slightly as I watched him. The beard that he'd grown for months was gone; he was completely clean for his return. I had to admit, I did kind of miss the rugged look... but he looked so much younger without it. That, and just like the Randy I'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

"You know I will. I'll be there the entire time," I nodded, leaning in to press a soft kiss against his lips.

"Thank you," Randy whispered against my mouth, kissing me one more time before he pulled away, the mischievous look I knew all too well brightening his features.

"What?" I eyed him suspiciously, not being able to hide my own smile.

"I just need to ask for one more thing..." He spoke slyly, and I wasn't surprised when he reached behind him and pulled out a bottle of baby oil, the disgusted look on my face making him laugh loudly.

* * *

"Good luck, Randy."

"Be careful out there, man."

"Show them what you're made of, Orton."

I squeezed Randy's hand tightly as the pair of us made our way through the arena corridors, and I had to smile at all of the people who spoke to him as we walked by them. I guess I'd never really realised how much he meant to so many people. It was things like this that made me love him that little bit more every day.

"It's nice to know everyone still likes to kiss my ass," Randy joked when we were out of earshot of everyone, and I nudged him with my elbow playfully, sending him a glare.

"Shut up, they're just trying to be nice."

"Whatever you say," Randy smirked, the pair of us slowing as we reached the gorilla. There were a number of crew and other wrestlers already watching the monitors, their eyes glued to Alberto Del Rio as he made his way down to the ring, dressed in his familiar scarf and wrestling gear.

I turned back towards Randy as I heard him let out a shaky sigh, and I sent him an encouraging smile.

"You're gonna be fine, baby." I cooed, standing on my tiptoes to give him a quick hug, before the pair of us turned our attention towards the monitor, where Alberto now held a mic, the crowd booing him as he tried to speak.

"_Last night, I had a match for my WWE Championship against CM Punk... and as I told everyone I would, I defeated him. None of you idiotic people believed that I could do it, but I did. CM Punk is not the best in the world. I am. I'm better than each and every one of you. I'm better than everyone in that locker room. And I'm not being arrogant; it's just the way it is. It's my destiny..."_

It was nearly time for Randy to make his way to the ring, Alberto was about to call out anyone he hadn't faced for the title before, and he was going to surprise everyone when his music hit. I swallowed the lump in my throat, hating how nervous I was for him. I couldn't even imagine how awful he felt right now, waiting for it all to happen.

I turned to look at him, watching as his wide eyes stayed glued to the screen. It was more than obvious to me that he was terrified.

"I'm so proud of you, Randy."

He slowly turned towards me, a frown distorting his features. I smiled his way, shaking my head.

"When you first became injured... when things turned bad, there was a time I thought you'd never recover. I thought you'd never make it back to the ring... but you did it. You're here."

"Yeah... but only because of you," Randy whispered, ducking his head closer to mine so that nobody else could hear what he had to say, "I was so lost, Ella. I didn't think I was going to make it back, either... but you saved me. I owe you everything, and I love you so much." He shook his head my way. I don't think I'd ever seen him as serious as he was in these few moments.

"I love you too," I whispered, resting my forehead against his before I leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Ella, Randy... but it's time."

I pulled away reluctantly, turning to see a crew member awkwardly waiting for us to finish. I smiled his way, quickly turning to look at Randy once more.

"Be careful out there, okay?"

Randy nodded my way, giving me one last lingering kiss before he pulled away from me and walked towards the curtain. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching as the other people waiting gave him words of encouragement. The next few seconds of silence seemed to drag for what felt like forever before Randy's familiar music hit... the fans going absolutely crazy as they realised what was about to happen.

I saw Randy take in a deep breath, his eyes turning to find mine. I smiled his way, and I watched on as all the nerves that he'd had seeped away. He smirked back, sending me a wink before he pushed open the curtain and walked out to a standing ovation.

I moved closer to one of the screens, shaking my head and smiling at the familiar, stone faced look Randy was sending Alberto as he stalked to the ring. The Viper was definitely back. I couldn't take my eyes off of how amazing he looked. It was like he'd never missed a beat.

I grinned as he climbed into the ring, taking a hold of a mic himself and smirking as the crowd cheered even louder. It was perfect, seeing him back where he was supposed to be. It was like he was home...

Randy began to talk, holding the fans in the palm of his hand as he did, and I sighed, my hand automatically falling to my belly. I hadn't forgotten that I had to tell him something later that night. I'd known for just over a week now, but I hadn't wanted Randy to have anything else on his mind than returning to the ring. After all, finding out you were going to be a father was a pretty big thing...


End file.
